Dusk and Dawn
by verycaren
Summary: The train takes Bella to a place where she least expected to fall for someone like Edward Cullen. A few weeks later, a tragedy causes them to go separate ways. Things get a little complicated after they meet each other again after two years. AH/ExB/R
1. Intro

**Dusk and Dawn**

_Summary_: The train takes Bella to a place where she least expected to fall for someone like Edward Cullen. A few weeks later, a tragedy causes them to go separate ways. What happens when they see each other again in two years?

**- This is my first Twilight fanfic. So bear with me :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Beginnings

I didn't have the slightest idea for the cause of this bad weather. It rained extremely hard and the car window was all fogged up. Dad was driving in the driver's seat; his eyes were focused on the road. It was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon and the train would leave in twenty minutes.

The train station was crowded with a million people, perhaps most of them were planning on having a good summer vacation. Charlie and I walked to a long, red, train, which read _Talent Camp Express_. Its windows were transparent and off-white curtains hung from the inside. Other teenagers had taken a line to get aboard.

"What do you think of spending the summer someplace else?" Dad asked me for the millionth time.

"Dad, I thought we already talked about this", I made myself sound exasperated. "It's just one summer camp."

"Bells, if you're sure—", his hands were on both my shoulders.

"—I am, dad", I reassured him. "It's a summer camp, everyone's got talent, right? I just want to enjoy this summer."

"Okay", he gently smiled. "Be careful, and call me once you need something", he help up one bag for me.

"You sound like mom, I'll be fine", I took the bag and walked in the train. Taking the brochure out that had my ticket in it. I waved back at Charlie who just started his car and drove off. I waved one last time, not sure whether he noticed the gesture. I heard something drop.

Hi", a perky voice greeted me before I even got to bend down for my ticket—she handed it to me instead. "I'm Alice, you?"

"Bella, hi", I replied receiving my ticket and walked in right after she did.

"You're my cabin mate", she told me showing the same cabin number on her ticket. We walked through the narrow corridor. The inside of the train was mahogany and the doors had numbers engraved on them.

I walked into Cabin 15. Three bunks? A blonde girl entered before I could even drop my luggage on the floor. She was fair and a few centimeters taller than me. She looked at me; she was wearing a peasant blouse and some knee-length khakis.

"I'm Rosalie", she stuck her hand out.

"Bella", I replied, shaking her hand.

"She's my brother's girlfriend", I heard Alice's perky voice inform me.

"Uh, hi to you, too, Alice", Rosalie replied with a smile, expecting some other form of greeting.

"We should get settled", Alice replied voluntarily as she moved her bags beside one of the beds. They were spread with clean, white bed sheets and there was a bathroom on my right.

I moved my bags towards one of the beds as well carefully taking out a set of clothes, did I mention this was an overnight trip?

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go see Emmett", she sped off.

"And Bella?" Alice caught my attention.

"Yeah?" I looked at her with curiosity.

"I love your top", Alice grinned. It was just a gift.

"Uhm… I like yours, too", I smiled replying.

She flashed me another smile and took out some of her own clothes. I heard something drop—a pen rolled towards me. It was red with the letter "E" in gold on it.

"Alice, is this you—"

"Alice", I heard a deep voice as the door opened. He was tall and his eyes were emerald green. His expression didn't seem too happy though.

"Hold on, Bella", she walked out. I could only heard voices but the exact words were inscrutable.

I looked around the room instead, keeping my mind off everything else. There was one huge, glass window that had been covered with a red, velvet curtain. There was one white nightstand and there was a mirror right beside the bathroom door. The ceiling was free of any spiders or other pests and the floor was carpeted with the color crimson.

The door opened as Alice stepped inside. She turned her head outside again and talked in a soft voice—then closed the door.

"Sorry, that was my brother, Edward. I didn't get to introduce you to him. Maybe later, at the dinner cabin", she offered, smiling.

"I guess", I replied.

We walked to the dinner cabin after unpacking a few things. A girl dressed in a pink halter and extra-skimpy black mini came up in front of me.

"Oh, Bella!" her voice was in disgust. "I didn't know you had talent, or guts, for that matter."

"Lauren." I replied in the same tone.

"Well, I didn't expect to see… someone like you here" she smirked.

"Well, I guess you did."

Alice and I walked straight to the dinner cabin. It was decorated with red curtains and there were tables for six people spread around. There were about three buffet tables that lay at one side of the cabin.

"Edward!" I heard Alice greet her brother with her perky voice.

"Alice", he replied. I looked at him, his gold eyes shinning and his dark hair seemed in place. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt with jeans.

"This is Isabella Swan, my cabin mate", she introduced us and turned her head to me. "This is Edward."

He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella", he smiled crookedly. I shook his hand; his palm was warm and smooth.

"Bella", I corrected.

He smiled at me. His eyes were gleaming like they were crystals shinning back at me.


	3. Chapter 2: Intrigued

**It's the 2nd chapter! It took me little while to write this...**

**MY OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight :( .... but this whole story is my plot. No suing!**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 2

Intrigued

"I'll get it." Alice walked towards the door. There was a tall, thin figure behind it.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice turned my attention away from the window, where the train was steadily fast. "Do you want to join Edward and the others out in the lounge?"

"Sure", I stood up behind Rosalie who had turned her phone off and walked out the door.

The lounge was decorated with a glass chandelier and there were heavy, scarlet curtains that hung. The middle of the lounge was a sofa that had been made into a circle for everyone's convenience and there were enclosed sofas at the sides of the cabin. This was more than just a train. I spotted Jasper and Emmett sitting at one of the enclosed sofas.

"Hey", Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

We took our seats while the waiters served drinks at the coffee table in front of us.

"Bella", I heard Jasper call my name. "Are you from Forks?"

"Yes. Forks High School."

"We should get together some time." Alice interjected. "We're from Alistair High School. It's not too far from your school."

I smiled; being timid usually had the best of me.

"Right, Edward?" Alice asked him. He's been in silence ever since he walked with us the lounge. I looked at him, his eyes did not shift from the class he held in his hands. I only caught him nod his head.

"Why are you awfully quiet, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes", Emmett spoke. "You weren't like this a few minutes ago."

Edward didn't speak; he lifted the glass and drank. His eyes were pressed on the glass. He suddenly stood up.

"I'm tired", his voice was low and lanky. He walked out the door. Judging by his reaction, he must despise seeing me.

"Bella?" Alice called me; she was folding some of her shirts. "Could you pass me that."

I handed her the camera which laid on the nightstand. "Have you ever considered modeling, Bella?"

_Modeling. I don't think so._

"No." I replied curtly.

I caught a flash. Alice just smiled at me.

"You look good in candid pictures." She encouraged as she flipped through her photos.

I smiled shyly and went on with reading my book.

I heard a couple of more clicks and camera flashes. I shifted my eyes to her direction.

"Are you annoyed?" she held two fingers up for 'peace'.

I smiled and went back to reading my Virgil book.

There were a couple of more bright flashed that shot my eyes when the door finally opened.

"Alice", she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Would you please put your camera away? It's getting late and I need sleep; I'd prefer it if your loud flashes and blinding lights exasperate me." She dropped herself on her bed.

Alice pouted as she hid her camera away and took out her toothbrush.

It was six twenty-eight in the morning when my eyelids open. I found Alice already playing with her camera while Rosalie was still fast asleep.

I took a quick bath and dressed in a lavender shirt and blue jeans. I looked out the window, free from fog, the train moved fast and the trees we passed by were unidentified.

Alice jumped off her bed after keeping her camera tied around her neck.

"I'll go check on Jasper. Bye", she headed to the door.

"Bye", I replied as I sat on my bed and took out my i-Pod. My phone rang, Mom.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you arrived in camp yet?"

"Not yet; maybe in an hour or two."

"I see" I noticed Rosalie wake up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. "Call me when you need anything", she reassured me for the millionth time.

"Okay. Bye, Mom." I hung up my phone. Someone knocked on the door; I reluctantly stood up to open it.

_Edward?_

"I'm sorry, Alice is with Jasper. But are you here to see Rosalie?"

"No, I'll go find Alice", he smiled. His mood was much better and his tone wasn't as low. "Have you seen a red pen, with my initial on it?" He inquired.

"Right." I remembered the pen I found the other night. "I'm sorry, I forgot to give it to you." I walked to the nightstand and took the pen out of the drawer.

"I'm really sorry." He took the pen from my hand.

The moment of silence didn't break. Perhaps it was because none of us could fathom of what to say and since there had always been a barrier with me and others who I don't quite now. My eyes were on other directions and they met his with a few glances. My breath became heavy, though.

"I—" We started in unison.

"I—" I started, but we were in unison again. He smiled amusingly, with a perfect smile and perfect teeth.

"I have to go", he smiled. "See you, Bella." he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

My stomach began to churn and I felt the feeling of 'butterflies' as I closed the door behind me; Rosalie was sitting on her bed, hair wet, but combed.

"Intriguing conversation", she mused.

I gave her a smile as I sat back on my bed to grab my book. I didn't read it, the conversation _was_ intriguing. The feeling of anxiety in my stomach hadn't disappeared yet, nor did the smile I had on my face. _Edward._

* * *

**I kind of like this chapter. I hope you guys did, too. I love the 'extremely-short' conversation between Edward and Bella. And please suggest some scenes you would like to add, send me a message. Since you've finished this chapter, go, send me a review, please? It seems weird, but it makes me want to post more of my stories. REVIEW!!!**

**-Kar**


	4. Chapter 3: Agitated and Disgusted

**Helo! It's the third chapter! Yey! I wrote it today... inspired by all the readers I had for this story.**

* * *

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 3

Agitated and Disgusted

The train's loud roar stopped me from my distant daydream. Rosalie had just finished grooming herself and stood up, gathering her luggage.

"We're here, Bella", she perturbed me from having my head in the clouds.

I tucked my book and i-Pod into my bag and swung it over my shoulder, rolled my suitcase from the corner and put my toothbrush back inside.

Alice was already zipping her suitcase closed. The speaker switched on: _We have arrived at our destination. Please exit with the two doors for each train section._

Alice looked out the window and gesturing for me to take a look with her.

The camp had a short wooden fence. And several cabins were built far across the left and right side of the camp. In between the great distance space between the cabins was a larger structure, serving as the center of the camp. I caught a glimpse of a swimming pool at the far end of the camp territory. It seemed like paradise.

Several people raced outside, heading to the camp. They formed a line leading to the large, centered structure. Alice rushed over to Rosalie and me when we finally found our way out of the train, handing us our keys to our cabin.

Cabin fifteen, on the left side of the grouped camp.

Three beds were spread with clean, white bed sheets and with two pillows for each of the beds. The windows were of large glass, covered with blinds. Three desks had two outlets for wires and there was a large, round rug that lay in the middle of the cabin. A small sofa was on top of the rag, next to a coffee table.

"This cabin is great", Alice awed, "Huge, too." She grabbed her bags into the cabin next to me. Rosalie sat on the bed in the middle, making herself comfortable.

"I guess that's your bed, Rose", Alice chuckled.

"Do you guys mind?" she smiled hopefully.

"It's fine", I moved to the bed in the right side of the room.

"The bathroom's great, too", I heard Alice call from the bathroom, making Rosalie roll her eyes and sigh heavily. "There's one closet for each of us."

The cabin _was_ great.

"Bella?" Alice came out of the bathroom and unpacked her camera. "Will you join me?" she held up her camera.

"Sure" I sat up from the foot of my bed and followed her out the door.

"Alice, Bella", Jasper called with jolt.

"Jasper", Alice greeted him with her bright voice. "Edward", she greeted Edward, who was right behind Jasper. "Where's Emmett?"

"He plans on checking the facilities", Edward replied, in a better mood than usual.

"Where are you headed?" Jasper turned to Alice.

Alice smiled and held up her camera. Edward's expression was uncannily still.

"We'll join you", Jasper glanced over at Edward who nodded. "What cabin are you guys in?"

"Cabin fifteen", I replied, not wanting to keep myself silent. As we walked, I caught a glimpse of Edward. He walked with his attention on the ground, in deep thought, his head began to turn to me; I quickly turned my attention away, before making any eye-contact with him.

I looked in front of me; Alice was talking to Jasper, exchanging subjects with him. Her outgoing personality must attract many people. I turned my attention away from Edward, who was looking around—before he could turn his eyes to me again.

There was a slight feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Edward spoke in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?" I replied; he finally spoke to me again.

"Do you always have to see what I'm doing?" He sounded infuriated.

"You're in melancholy all the time." I replied.

"Why should it matter to you?" He glared. I looked away.

His obstinate behavior irritated me as well.

"Edward", Alice stopped her conversation with Jasper. "What's your problem?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing." He grimaced, turning his head away.

_Breakfast will be served in the cafeteria in ten minutes._ We've already reached the swimming pool, which had a diving board as well.

"We should head to the cafeteria", Alice suggested after hearing the announcement.

"Over here", Rosalie called from a table with Emmett.

"Edward", Jasper smiled as Edward took a seat. Jasper pointed his finger to Lauren, standing a few tables away from ours. "She's had her eye on you ever since we came in here."

Edward glanced over to her direction, surprisingly, I did, too. Lauren batted her eyelashes and waved with her fingers at Edward flirtatiously—repulsive.

I looked at Edward at the corner of my eye, his expression phlegmatic. I turned my head back to my tray of food and Edward looked straight at his.

"What's her name, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Lauren Mallory", I replied dolefully.

"You go to school together?" Rosalie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. And she's the only one else who's here from my school." Did it have to be her; it could have been Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley. The idea of knowing Lauren as the only person from my school is excruciating, not to mention, unbearable.

Disgust filled my mind, but all I have to do is to stay away from her.

Alice and Rosalie walked with me after breakfast to the cabin, the fresh countryside air filled my lungs and blew through my hair. Other teenagers, perhaps as appreciative, were skateboarding; others had found a spot to play badminton in.

The camp chief, stood with one of the teenagers, after catching him trying to skateboard on the wooden fence, pointing out, that he could have been injured with some poisoned ivy lying outside the fenced areas.

"Swan." I heard Lauren's unbearably high pitched voice call my name. I turned towards her.

"Yes?" I asked. She gestured for me to walk closer; I walked a few steps.

"You know Edward?" She asked.

"And you know him, too?" I replied.

"Rumors", she flipped her hair. "It was probably love at first sight."

"Probably."

"Introduce him to me. And it's not an option, Swan."

"Why won't you do it yourself? I mean, who better to describe you other than yourself?" She seemed to be please with the 'compliment' I gave her.

"Good suggestion." I walked away before she could say to me another word. Alice giggled with one hand over her mouth and Rosalie just smiled amusingly. _Why should I introduce her to Edward?_

* * *

**Bella starts to have strange feelings!**

**Review!!! (I need a burst of inspiration! -hehe)**

**-Kar**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bow and the Arrow

**Hooray! My fourth chapter is finally out. I made it longer...**

* * *

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 4

The Bow and the Arrow

"Bella", Alice walked in the cabin that afternoon. The weather was hotter than in the morning. Alice handed me a paper full of tables and time schedules.

"It's our daily activities schedule while we're here", she handed Rosalie her own schedule. "We both have two hours free on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Bella." She almost squealed.

"I'm ecstatic for both of you", Rosalie replied monotonously.

"Have a little spirit, Rosalie", Alice encouraged.

"Wee", she replied monotonously again, getting off her bed. Alice just sighed.

"Delighted, overjoyed, thrilled, elated", she continued with the same tone as she walked towards the door. I giggled at the scene.

The half hour passed by quickly after Alice had shown me most of magazines she brought, still wrapped in plastic, she says she'll open them one day to kill the boredom she'll eventually have.

"Honestly, Bella; you might take modeling into consideration", I caught the bright flash from her camera.

"I plan on taking something else", I replied.

"We'll it's such a waste, Bella", she tried to convince me. "Many would have their eyes in you", I gave her a small smile, "_Especially_, Edward", the statement she added only turned my smile into a frown.

"Why would you say that?" _I do not like Edward Cullen!_

"For some reason", _Click_, her camera flashed again. "I think the two of you make a great pair. My moody-usually-not-moody brother with my kind, extremely humble friend."

I stood up from the sofa we sat on and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you offended?" Alice walked behind me.

"I'll let it pass." Alice was silent.

"Could you tell me more about that Lauren girl?" she smiled hopefully.

"If I told you, you'd think she's evil", I replied.

"It's your side of the story. I'd understand", she reassured me.

"Long story, short: she's been torturing me since fourth grade, for some reason", I replied.

"I see", Alice replied not wanting me to express more of my sentiments. "Can I ask you something? Don't be angry."

"Depends with what it is."

"What if I were to say that if Edward were to secretly like you, would you ever consider giving him the opportunity to ask you out?" she smiled.

"I don't know."

"What if he has been keeping his real feelings a secret from you? Would you ever consider admitting that you feel the same way as well?" Alice asked.

"It's impossible, and those are too personal, Alice", I just smiled not wanting her to think I was readily irritated.

"What if—"

"No, Alice"

She pouted and looked at me. Suddenly, her eyes brightened.

"I heard the park isn't too far", Alice invited. "Let's head there with the others." _She meant Edward, didn't she?_

"Of course", I couldn't make her think that I was trying to avoid Edward.

"Bella!" Alice took my attention away from the Ferris wheel. "You must try this game. Edward's extremely skilled in archery." _Did I really have a choice?_

Edward handed me a bow and an arrow. I steadied my feet and my grip on the arrow as well.

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie. "You're not planning on anything, are you?" she whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"What on earth are you talking about, Rose", Alice replied.

My grip on the arrow was moist this time. I let go and it shot an inch from the bull's eye.

"Excellent, Bella!" Alice cheered. "I know you can do better. Would you teach her, Edward?"

"Me?" Edward's low, velvet voice asked. "You do it."

"We don't know how to, remember? Father spent most of his time helping you perfect it." Edward sighed and Rosalie giggled.

"Like this", Edward said glumly as he shot the arrow—perfect shot.

I followed his movements. I hit farther from the target this time.

Edward's hand was on mine. It was warm.

He adjusted the angle of my arm and his other hand was on my shoulders.

"Relax you shoulders", he gently pushed them down, making me take a deep breath. He held on to my hand.

"We'll let it go, together", his breath was warm against my nape. Our hands released it jointly—bull's eye! I looked at him; his green eyes were as soft as the night we were first introduced. His perfect smile was shinning back at me and his expression wasn't as lugubrious as it used to be.

"Wonderful, Bella", I saw Alice jump as she squeezed me, breaking me from my usual daydream. Rosalie sighed. The rest of them were in a deep conversation. Edward and I awkwardly stepped away.

"Bella", Edward started.

"I'm really sorry, Edward", I replied.

"No. I should be. I haven't been treating you well these past few days." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you were just concerned, like the others were." He looked down.

"I'm sorry if I've irritated you." I answered. "Is it okay to be friends?" I put my hand out.

He smiled, not exactly as genuine as I expected, and he shook my hand.

"Alice", Rosalie called Alice who was standing by a cotton candy cart. "Do you know where the guys are?"

"They said they were headed for that", she pointed to a long and high roller coaster that rose above all the other rides in the park.

We walked towards the direction of the roller coaster; the long lone stretched nearly touching the end of another line across that ride. Majority of the people were guys, only small portions of the line were girls.

Rosalie found Emmett, wearing a red shirt, nearly approaching their turn for a ride.

"Do you girls want to join us?" he offered.

"No, thanks", Alice replied. "Bella?" she turned to me.

"No", I looked at Edward who was listening intently to Rosalie and Emmett's conversation.

"Edward!" I heard a high pitched voice come toward us. Lauren.

He didn't move, nor did he even take a look at her. She held onto his arm with nothing a huge smile that spread across her face.

"I'm Lauren", she flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes.

I looked away, disgust—perhaps I was… _impossible_

Edward didn't seem to look at her, though she had made several attempts to grasp his attention. _Pain._

I looked at Edward; Lauren was still as obstinate as ever, he smiled amusingly at me.

I couldn't help but return the gesture.

Nightfall came, and the park's bus schedule had one last bus to take us back to camp. My feet were sore and my eyes were drowsy. The pit of my stomach felt groggy. The bus would be here in five minutes. Most of the park's rides were shut off but other teenagers remained to play with some of the games.

Cold air flew, making my complete body shiver and the long waiting silence seemed endless. The sound of an engine finally roared closer to us. The bus had arrived. I struggled to get my feet into a walking distance with to the bus—"Ah!" Alice had caught me before I could hit the cold, hard sidewalk.

"Edward", Alice called.

He bent down, examining my left foot, slightly rubbing his hand against a swollen part. "It's just sprained." He helped Alice bring me into the bus, and setting me in a seat near the window. "It'll be fine until tomorrow" he walked off to the back of the bus. Alice took a seat beside me and gave me a gentle smile.

* * *

**How was it? I made it longer because I will not be posting the next chapter until this weekend. I'm back to school tomorrow. REVIEW!**

**-Kar**


	6. Chapter 5: You Dazzle Me

**My fifth chapter is finally out! It's the longest one I've made so far... THANKS for all the reviews, alerts and the visitors for this story; I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 5

You Dazzle Me

I looked at my alarm clock—four thirty A.M. I flipped side to side, twisted and turned; I didn't feel a speck of drowsiness. The endless stare at the ceiling also didn't seem to have any effect at all. Alice laid fast asleep, her body facing the wall, and Rosalie was lying with a sleeping mask over her eyes.

I hastily grabbed the towel that hung on my chair and headed to the bathroom. I wouldn't mind an early bath. After dressing into a white shirt and jeans, I grabbed my brown jacket and headed outside.

The cold summer morning made me put my jacket on as I walked towards the huge pond not too far from the swimming pool. The sky was dim and the sun wasn't going to rise until another hour.

"Can't sleep?" a velvet voice greeted me. It was Edward, he sat under an apple tree, smiling.

"Not really", I squeezed my jacket tightly against my body.

Edward threw a pebble, making it skip across the water. A long, awkward silence surrounded the area.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward stood from under the tree. His visage was finally clear. He didn't let me answer his first question, "Why are you different?"

"What do you mean?" He had me clueless.

"How would you let me put it?"

"You've lost me." I was _different_?

"You're not like other girls – you don't act like most girls. Lauren is…"

"Ah", I smiled. "You've actually noticed her then." Did he mean to say I was weird or did he mean it as if I had an uncouth behavior in comparison with the other girls?

He laughed mutely. "I haven't finished my sentence yet. Lauren is…" he searched for the right term, "clingy."

I chuckled. "Did she introduce herself?" I smiled. – I wouldn't introduce her myself. It's difficult to find _other_ compliments that would suit Lauren.

"Yes. Quite interesting, actually; she's the squad captain at your school", he sarcastically replied.

I giggled.

"She's a vegetarian", he teased. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

The sun finally rose; I checked my watch – six o'clock.

"Maybe you shouldn't dazzle people", I replied.

I heard him laugh. _What did I just tell him?_

"You have that effect on people", I added. He had the same effect on me as well.

"It's mind-boggling", he said.

"Why would dazzling people be mind-boggling?" I didn't understand on how bewildering it must feel once you can charm people.

"It's not about dazzling people, Bella", he pressed. "It's mind-bottling when I always inevitably wonder if I have the same effect on you."

_Would I tell him?_ I looked at him, wide-eyed. His expression was sincere. He must ask other people the same question—it would be superficial for me to think that he felt the same way I had felt for him.

"Would you tell me?" he smiled hopefully. His eyes were soft as he flashed me a crooked smile.

I need to leave—before I babble something I might regret. I pretended to look at my watch with a vexed look. It was only six thirty; breakfast isn't until seven A.M.

"I'm sorry, Edward", I 'panicked'—my way out of the conversation that I, apparently, started. "Alice will be looking for me. She'll be worried." I reluctantly walked away; he's going to be crestfallen.

I rushed to the cabin with thoughts circling in my head. _What should I have said? I shouldn't have words slip so easily._

Alice was on her bed, legs crossed, with her laptop. Rosalie was probably in the shower.

"Good morning, Bella", Alice's perky voice was audible.

"G' morning", I sat on my bed and sighed from exhaustion.

"Where'd you go?" Alice asked.

"I – I – Iwasout", I stammered.

"Out where?"

"I just had a stroll outside."

She smiled mischievously at me. "What?" I asked.

"You were with Edward, weren't you?" The smile on her face seemed to grow even wider.

"Why would you think that?" I covered my face with my pillow, not wanting her to see me smiling.

"You're blushing, Bella", Alice giggled. She's right; I felt the intense heat in my cheeks. I tried to escape the pictures of Edward in my head.

"Why would you say that?" I peered from under the pillow.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied as she went back to her computer.

Rosalie walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel. She wore a blue cashmere sweater and clean, white pants.

"Breakfast", she said after combing her hair.

I closed the door behind me after I stepped out. The sun shined brightly, slightly blinding my eyes. Other students were in a rush to head to breakfast, Lauren walked with two other girls. Their matching outfits said enough – the blond and the brunette girls both wore pink clothes. Lauren wore a darker shade of pink as she strutted in between both girls. Her hair shinned in the sun as she flipped it. Some students turned to look at her, awing.

The cafeteria had students running everywhere; most of them were making a long line for the soda machines. Alice, Rosalie and I grabbed trays from a rack and took are place, at the end of a line.

"Rose!" Emmett called loudly. His hand was in up in the air as he waved for us to walk to him.

"Bella", it didn't seem like Edward was greeting me, but I smiled anyway.

"We'll let you girls cut in", Jasper said as he gestured for us the take the position in front of them.

"Thanks", Alice replied as we lined in front of them. We found a table not too far and took our seats, as usual, Rosalie was having a conversation with Emmett while Alice and Jasper were talking about their schedule today. I didn't want to pry in their conversations, but I wasn't comfortable with the fact that Edward and I were always left out when it comes to discussions.

I looked at Edward, he had started eating his lunch, and I also fell into eating mine.

"Bella", his said my name smoothly.

I didn't do anything except look at him.

"You're utterly absurd", he spoke.

"What?" I didn't understand what was so absurd about me eating my lunch.

"You haven't fully answered the question I asked you earlier today", he replied.

"So, you were with Edward this morning!" Alice exclaimed loudly, making other people look at the direction of our table.

"Of course", Edward replied. He looked at Alice innocently, "Didn't Bella tell you?"

"No", she simply replied.

There was silence the midst of our table. Edward casually went back to eating his lunch, and everyone followed on cue as well, making short conversations. Edward didn't ask anymore about my answer. He kept silent for the entire twenty minutes.

Alice, Rosalie and I headed back to the cabin. We gathered all our books and Alice hung her camera on her shoulder.

"Bye", I called to Alice and Rosalie as I stopped and enters my classroom.

I took a seat in the fourth row, hardly recognizing anyone at all.

"Bella", a velvet voice greeted, making me turn to my left.

"Edward?" I grabbed my time schedule making sure I didn't belong to this class—Creative Workshop, great. "You're in Creative Workshop, too?" my eyes kept blinking at my schedule.

The list of classes said that Creative Workshop was for any talent in the arts. I was here for singing and piano lessons. My next class was on computer science though. But—_why Edward?_

"I play the instruments", he smiled.

"I see", I turned my attention towards the teacher as he wrote his name on the whiteboard. Mr. Welsey introduced the class to music notes before giving us hands-on exercises with the piano.

Edward was not entirely attentive to the discussion; he flashed a smile at my direction while I was looking at him.

I grinned, but keeping my teeth hidden; Edward shifted his eyes to the whiteboard again.

The bell rang and I clutched my books into my arms as I headed towards the door. I later realized the Edward was walking right behind me, taking the same path of steps I passed.

"Don't you have another class to get to? Class is in five minutes, Edward."

"On the contrary, I thought you were the one who was trying to follow me—I have computer science next as well." _What?!_

_I had another class with Edward?—one that would take another hour for today?_

"I'll head there with you." He said. _Didn't he understand?_ I wanted to be away from him. I didn't want to feel any more of these feelings like butterflies in my stomach or pain when I see other girls are interested in him. I just wanted everything to fall back into place, like it used to be. Perhaps coming to camp was a mistake.

We finally reached the next class, with about two minutes left to pass.

"Bella", Edward took a seat, beside me again.

"What?" I couldn't help it, I was irritated.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No", I put both my arms crossed on my desk and looked straight at the computer monitor.

"I can tell that you're furious. Are you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm not furious", I said. "I'm infuriated!" I tried not to make my voice too loud.

"I'm sorry", that statement made me look at him. "It's just that, I've finally given up trying to stop seeing you."

I was speechless.

_Did I feel the same way?_

"I've quit trying to get over you. Every time I do, I only get more anxious to see you."

I just looked at him, my heartbeat raced faster; it pumped like a heavy engine.

* * *

**How was it? REVIEW. I made it longer because I thought that this chapter needed to finish with something good. So, review... I need inspiration! Remember: reviews=inspiration=new chapters... REVIEW!!!**

**-Kar**


	7. Chapter 6: Breakthroughs

**Hi. I've posted this whole chapter again since I needed to change some of the formats.

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 6

Breakthroughs

EPOV

Bella's face was radiant as she looked at me. The image of her hardly escaped my mind.

"I", she began, but the right words seemed to disappear. "Yes." She smiled at me, which had already answered _that_ question in my head. There was no need for words; it seemed like Bella knew that it would mean several things to me. I was elated inside; I felt a burst of felicity. It was a great relief that I finally spoke to her about it. For a second, I thought I would be rejected, but it was worth the try.

My first sight of her was at the train, when I first went to Alice's room.

The first time we shook hands.

And who would forget the time when we were by the pond this morning.

All the memories I had were only a few, but the emotions were already unmanageable.

"What's 'yes'", I asked. I wanted her to tell me even more than a simple answer.

"I could have told you the same thing, but you beat me to it", she mused, making me laugh as well.

A tall, thin professor entered the room. _Mr. Strauss_, his name read on the white board.

Bella was taking notes into her blue notebook—patiently listening to the discussion Mr. Wilson made. Her legible and beautiful handwriting stood out and filled the white pages of her notebook. Her face was hidden behind a mass of hair which was shinier today.

Her eyes met my gaze as her smile met my dazzled expression. I blinked my eyes before breaking my daze.

"What?" she asked, and smiling at me.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved that I've finally told you that." I wanted to hold her hand but the pen had it occupied. She just smiled at me and went back to looking at the whiteboard and jotting down notes.

"Alice is going to ambush you once she finds out." I wasn't sure about it, but I've been asking Alice things about Bella. I just wished that she could keep her mouth closed for a few moments. Maybe she's already told Bella, who might be thinking that I'm a stalker.

"You don't want your sister to know?"

"I'm guessing you're not expecting how she might react." I could. I could well imagine Alice bothering Bella and me with all her irritating questions. Patience is often not _my_ virtue.

"Right", she nodded and shifted her attention back to her notebook, writing again.

"What is it Alice?" I caught a sight of her as she waved her hand in my direction, though she was about six feet away. She smiled brightly as she ran towards me standing by an apple tree when Emmett just left to see Rosalie. It was one in the afternoon and classes weren't going to start for another half hour.

"Did you tell Bella yet?" I think that was the millionth time that she's repeated that question.

"Tell her what?" I replied innocently.

"What you've been dying to let her know." I didn't open my mouth—if I told her I had; she would attack me with all her questions.

Alice just smiled widely at me and sped off elsewhere. She had to inquire me about that everyday. The same question over and over again. If I told her that I did, she might actually ask me a different question for once. But all the same, it would still be exasperating. She certainly is troublesome for someone awfully small.

And Bella is the most difficult person I've ever met. I can hardly read her expressions when she can't tell me what they mean, I can hardly understand what she's thinking unless she says something. It made me curious—at the same time, fearful. It made me fearful that it someday might lead to a misunderstanding, followed by an argument; it made me fearful that I might have to lose someone else again.

I needed to stay away from Bella, knowing that I would eventually hurt her. I'd only drive her farther away from me. There was one problem—I couldn't! I couldn't control the grasp that kept me thinking of her, the same grasp that tempted me to always stay with her.

"Edward", Emmett called as he bounced a basketball. "Jasper's waiting at the court, do you want to play ball?" He woke me up from my deep thought, making my eyes blink a couple of times.

"I'll catch up later", I replied. The break in my thoughts didn't satisfy me; I needed more time for thinking things through.

I spotted Bella walking out to the dorms, Justin Leos who was a few steps away from me; he did his daily 'check-up' on her. He would either stand away or near the door just to watch Bella leave for her cabin. As agitated as it made me feel, I try to keep all the steam to myself and let it cool off once I get to see Bella myself.

Matt Koppel, standing a few feet away from me, was talking to his friend. The topic?—Bella. Several times have I overheard him tell his friend that he would finally talk to Bella—but several times he'd also chicken out.

Just as my patience was about to get cut short, I caught the sight of Bella walking towards me , smiling.

"Bella", I said, keeping my tone casual.

"Hi", she said. She bit her lower lip as she placed her hands into her pocket. Awkward silence surrounded us. "Do you know where Alice went?" she suddenly asked.

"She left a few minutes ago." I hesitantly took her hand and walked off with her walking behind me. There were only fifteen minutes left before our next class.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Our tryst", I replied.

"And where exactly would that be?"

"This morning, remember?" I wondered if she would. Many things had happened today, things that I least expected I would do.

"By the pond?"

I nodded my head as I pulled her behind me.

I looked at Bella's reflection; she was standing beside me by the bridge. Her hair had covered both sides of her face as she smiled down at my own reflection. The huge pond had a small waterfall that cascaded down, slightly touching the lily pads on the pond. The soft sound of crickets and frogs filled the whole area. My watch read one twenty in the afternoon.

"When are you planning to let others know?" I asked

"Let them know about… this whole thing?—I don't know, I don't think it's necessary. Are you talking about _everyone_ in camp?"

She was obviously oblivious about the other people around her. The whole thing is incredulous, how could she have not noticed others who liked her? Maybe she _really_ didn't notice, but did it mean that she didn't notice my feelings as well? Innumerable questions were flashing in my head.

"Edward?" Bella cleared me from my deep thoughts.

"Have you ever noticed Justin Leos?"

"Is he the one from our computer science class?" Justin had actually broken one of the computers today. For some unexplainable reason, his computer's central processing unit, produced steam. And later making everyone panic for almost twenty minutes.

"What about him?"

"He annoys me most of the time. He keeps his eye out for you everyday, don't you notice that?"

Bella shook her head.

"What about Matt Koppel?"

"You mean the one who sits on my right during Creative Workshop? Don't tell me—he has a strand of my hair." She mused.

"He always talks about you but he can hardly find the right time to personally talk to you."

She laughed mutely.

"Is it amusing?"

"No", she smiled. "What's amusing is that you allow yourself to be so affected by them. Just ignore them, Edward."

"I don't find it amusing." My face was stern.

"Would you find it amusing if I told you that _I_ get annoyed whenever Lauren has to flirt with you?", the smile on her face didn't disappear.

The fact is that I never really found any interest in Lauren. She _was_ too clingy, not to mention exasperating. I laughed lightly.

"See." She said as she looked at me.

I held her hand as she gripped mine. The bell rang, ten minutes was over. This time, Bella and I had two separate classes for the whole day.

"I'll meet you back here", she waved before turning to leave.

"You're insane, Edward", Emmett said as he finally reached my end of the pool.

It was one-forty and the coach had given us a ten-minute break, followed by a one-lap freestyle race.

I nodded my head.

"He's insane for what?" Jasper swam behind Emmett

"He's a lunatic for not telling Bella things earlier."

"He did?" Jasper was surprised. So far, I've only told Emmett about it when we switched to our swimming trunks in the locker room. "That's great", he gave me a high-five. "What did she tell you?"

"She said 'yes'", I replied.

"You could have heard that reply long ago if you had just told her sooner", Emmett blurted out.

"It's better late than never, I always say", I replied.

"You never said that", Jasper said out loud.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he hit his hand to his forehead.

"Do you know what else surprised me?" I mused as I recalled Bella's clueless reaction. "She didn't know anything about Justin or Matt."

"Whoa", Jasper almost gasped

"Girls", Emmett smirked.

"Emmett, you're beginning to be as sarcastic as Rose", I chuckled.

"Match made in heaven", Jasper grinned.

Emmett smiled, and then his eyes lit up.

"Edward, we have a game later with some other guys. Are you planning on coming?"

"Or are you going to meet up with your new girlfriend?" Jasper added.

I looked at them without any sense of expression.

"He'll be with Bella", Emmett said as if he deciphered my mind.

"So, you told her _everything_, then?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly", I looked down on the water.

"Why not, she'll understand, Edward." Emmett replied.

"I'm not sure if she's going to take it that way"

"Then, try it. She has to know." Jasper said.

"You need to tell her about Emily, Edward. It'll be much worse if you tell her sooner or if it comes from someone else. There are no secrets in a relationship, there's mutual understanding"

Jasper and I looked at Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "I know", he smirked. "I can be deep." He chuckled loudly.

"Things are going smoothly; maybe it can wait for a little longer." The truth was, I was afraid if Bella found out; she'll be hurt.

_Prrrt!_ the coach blew his whistle as we went to our own lane. He whistled again and I sped off, heavily stirring my body forward against the current of the water. I propelled my self further to quicken my pace. I was only inches from the other end of the pool—_prrrt!_

The race was over but I was a mere four inches from the finish line.

"Woo!" Justin Leos cheered as he took off his goggles and waved them in the air. Evidently, he won, but Bella told me to ignore him; I'll do my best.

We walked out of the pool and I made my way to him.

"Congratulations, man", I said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." I was shaking hands with the guy that did a daily check-up on Bella, and I was smiling.

* * *

**How was it? Review and tell me!**

**-Kar  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Sensations

**Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 7

Sensations

EPOV

"Don't try it, Edward", Emmett warned me. I had just walked away from Justin Leos when I stopped because an idea suddenly came into my mind… "Don't", he gripped my shoulder, as if he was holding me back.

I just wanted to ask Justin for a rematch, was it so wrong? "Let it go", Jasper interjected.

They were right; I had completely forgotten about what Bella said—ignore, ignore, ignore. I breathed heavily, letting all the steam out. I had to admit, I was slightly irked. _Slightly._

Emmett walked to his locker and took out his towel and clothes. I quickly did the same and nearly ran to the showers. My watch read 3:30, so I quickly turned the shower up to lukewarm after closing the opaque door when I walked in. I shampooed my hair in quick speed and soaped even faster.

Ten minutes passed and I grabbed by comb after drying my hair. My watch said 3:45. I ran faster as I threw the towel into my locker and slammed it before exiting the locker room.

Student began flooding out into the campus, carrying their books. _The great mod is making it even more difficult for me to spot—_Bella. She had just walked out. I ran and walked by her side, panting heavily from all the exhaustion. I felt sweat staring to appear on my back.

"Hey", she smiled sweetly.

"Hi", I inhaled and exhaled for the last time.

"Running, at Physical Ed.?" She smiled.

"Something like that." I replied. We walked to Bella's cabin. Almost all the people were leaving on the bus.

"I'll drop off my books and then we can head to the pond." I nodded as she reached for the door knob.

"Bella?" Alice had already opened it before she did then she focused her attention to me. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

No. No… What could I tell her? I couldn't tell her about Bella and me. I didn't have any other option… "I—"

Alice's smile widened. "Oh, I get it", she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "Why, I'm very happy for you." Was I that easy to read? Apparently, I was. _Frustratingly_, I was.

Bella was still at her desk, it appears she had a phone call to attend to.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Edward? When did you tell her? How'd you tell her? Where? What did she tell you?" She shot nonstop questions at me, as if I was some sort of robot. I was almost irked. I hadn't said anything to her, I was too surprised. How could she have found out so easily? It seemed like all my efforts to keep her from knowing were just a waste of time.

"I—" What else could I say? I didn't know what to say. I was speechless, shocked, flabbergasted.

Alice was never _this_ clever with me. She was too oblivious to what others think due to so much of her perkiness. _Great._

It took me nearly the whole day to hide it from her, and she figured it all out in a few seconds.

"Edward?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "Well?"

"Uh…" Maybe I could tell her that I was here to help Bella with some sort of project we had for one of our classes together. Lying didn't seem like a good option for me right now. I could just come clean and tell her everything. _Gah!_ This is very difficult.

She waited with her arms already crossed and one foot was endlessly tapping on the ground beneath her. It seemed like she was not being patient with me this time. It seemed like she could go mad any minute. I wanted to see that.

"If", I started and Alice immediately stood straight. "If I told you that I did, can you stop your queries until there? I'm irked enough." I wish she would consider.

She rolled her eyes to the ground and bit her lower lip. "Maybe?" she smiled.

"Thanks", I smiled. She actually understood me.

"Will you let Bella tell me everything later?"

_Groan._

"If she wants to; it's fine with me." Bella walked out the door with a brown jacket on.

I reached out for her hand and walked towards the pond.

A few minutes passed by as we were finally nearing the pond.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, shoot." I said trying to sound casual.

"It's just that I don't really know everything about you."

"My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. How's that?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay… Favorite book?"

"Virgil, Jane Austen", I curtly replied. We were already on the bridge. Bella opened her sling bag and to out _Sense and Sensibility_. I smiled amusingly.

"Music?"

"Claire de Lune." She held up a CD which read _Clair de Lune_ on it.

"Alice is going to ambush me later, isn't she?" Bella mused.

I nodded, chuckling mutely.

"So it's fine with you if I tell her then?" her eyes were at my direction.

I nodded, but I was unsure.

"It's not."

I looked at her. As if she had just read my mind. "It's pretty obvious anyway." I breathed.

"Okay", she looked down at the water, specifically at my reflection.

We smiled for a few moments, followed by an awkward silence didn't seem to break between us. I didn't know what to say and neither did she.

The sun had finally begun to set; bright orange, red and yellow beams filled the sky. A sudden feeling of fluttering in the pit of my stomach made me stiff.

Bella looked at the sunset, the light from it made the details on her face even more visible. Her hair seemed to have red in it as her face shined.

I shifted my hand, putting it on hers than laid on the handrail of the bridge. I held her hand, but not too tight. She gave me a small smile, her soft eyes slightly crinkled.

Our faces were only a few inches apart, I could hear her breathing. My eyes fell down to her lips as I crooked my head, tilting it closer towards hers, closing the gap between us.

My lips then met hers.

The strong fruity scent from her hair drifted to my nose.

We heard the speaker nearby being turn on. She seemed to stop after hearing that, _I_ didn't.

_Dinner will be served at six thirty P.M. at the cafeteria._

"We… should…go…" she said between pauses. _Doesn't matter_, I wanted to say.

Our lips broke apart. But my forehead was on hers; she turned her head towards the direction of the speaker. Her lips curled inwards as she shifted her attention to look around us. It was a good thing nobody was around.

I looked at my watch which read six twenty P.M. _Great._

"We should be heading to dinner", she smiled.

I grinned as I grabbed her hand, leading her pass the large apple tree and towards the cafeteria. My lips still felt warm and my stomach still had the slight feeling of agitation.

Bella walked in line once we got inside. I spotted the others already at a table and walked to the line. I grabbed a tray right after she did and stood behind her.

"It's my turn tomorrow", I whispered closely to her ear.

"For what?" she turned her head to me.

I titled my head closer to hers which was still facing me. "To the ask questions." I smiled.

She just smiled and turned her head back.

I walked behind her towards the table.

"Where have you guys been?" I saw Alice smile slyly as she sat beside Jasper.

"None of you business", I replied stiffly.

"Touchy!" I heard Emmett laugh beside Rosalie.

Bella sat down beside me as we ate.

"Seriously, will you tell me?" Alice smiled.

"You're too much of a snoop to be told", I scoffed.

Alice suddenly pouted, making her eyes drop and looked at me, desperately, I might add. Bella giggled beside me.

I looked at Alice and raised one eyebrow, then fell to eating my dinner again. The macaroni wasn't that appetizing, neither was the chicken, which forced me eat slowly.

"Edward", Emmett called. "Late night game later, are you coming?" He smirked; he obviously expected me to be with Bella.

I looked at Bella without turning my head. "Maybe", I simply replied. Alice raised an eyebrow at me as I shrugged my shoulders and ate the unappetizing food in front of me.

Dinner was finally over. I walked with Bella to her cabin. The basketball game would start in about fifteen minutes.

"Edward?" Bella looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe", I mused.

She didn't seem amused. "It's about when you suddenly were in indignation with me the other day", she paused. "Or about those other times when you'd suddenly become gloomy. Why have such capricious moods?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't say anything.

"It's fine if you don't want me to know", she put her head down. _Is she disappointed, irritated?_

"I", I started. The words seemed to find their way out of my mouth, "You look like Emily, that's all." I figured she might forget about it and leave it at that.

"Who's Emily?" Her eyes looked up at me. She didn't leave it at that, _unfortunately_.

"She was my girlfriend", my tone dropped.

"Oh", her eyes fell back to the ground. "What happened?" I could hear the unhappiness in her tone. Rose had warned me about this; she might think that I only like her because she looked a lot like Emily. She might think that I didn't really love her. But I did; in fact, there are more things that I liked about her of which Emily didn't have.

Bella had the same interests with me, from music to literature. Emily. She was more interested in pop music and read magazines rather than books. I did seldom miss her, once in a while, when her image appears in my mind. But then, Bella's face suddenly appears right next to hers. I'd suddenly remember that it was a time to step away from the agonizing memories.

I should've told Bella about it in the first place.

"She died, in a car accident."

"I'm sorry", she said, her tone faded.

"It's not you're fault", I held her hand, intertwining out fingers. "There's no one to blame."

"Are we alike?" she smiled, trying to console me.

"In some aspects", I replied, smiling at the thought that she took it all well.

We reached the door of her cabin and she turned the door knob. She kissed me on my cheek before disappearing into the cabin. _I love you_; I didn't get to tell her that.

"Edward!" Emmett chest-passed me a basketball as I was nearing the basketball court; Jasper was shooting hoops while Emmett seemed to keep blocking him.

"What took you so long?" Jasper said, wiping the collar of his shirt to his sweaty forehead.

"Bella. Duh!" Emmett smacked Jasper's head.

"Right", Jasper seemed to have come back to reality.

I stepped into the court as I shot the basketball through the hoop. "Bella asked me about Emily."

"And what did she say?" Emmett grabbed the ball I shot and threw it back to me, blocking me.

"She knows", I tried to get pass him and I finally shot another basket.

"That's good. It's a good thing she didn't overreact." Jasper said, a few meters away. The game was already starting.

"Yes", I panted before I took the ball from Jasper.

"So you have nothing to hide then? Those heavy boulders are finally off your shoulders", Emmett mused as he grabbed the ball from me and passed it to Jasper.

"It's a good thing you came clean with everything, man", Jasper said as he shot the ball meters away. "And the other best part about it is that she doesn't think you like her because she looks like Emily", he added.

Bella didn't seem to ask me any other questions. Maybe she _didn't_ take it well; perhaps she just hid all her emotions. She wasn't curious about anything else.

Emmett and Jasper gave each other high fives. A one-on-one game would have been fairer.

We played more hoops for a few minutes before finally heading off the cabin. My mind still drifted off the Bella and to the probable emotions she kept hidden. I would have been frustrated when I've been told something like what she just found out. Today's sensations were all bottled up in my head.

* * *

**How was it? They finally kissed... I guess some of you might say, _it's about time!_ I've put a lot of effort into this:D And please forgive me if I have committed any typos because I was in such a rush to post this chapter. This is all just the beginning of the climax. I thought of making this story longer, so I added more ideas for more scences. Add me in YM, (my profile name) or pm me... Review!**

**-Kar**


	9. Chapter 8: At Long Last

**I finally finished this eighth chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits...**

**Here it is... Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 8

At Long Last

EPOV

It was six forty-nine in the morning when I knocked on Bella's cabin door. I'm guessing she would have been up by now.

"Morning, Edward", Alice whispered as she opened the door wider. "Bella's on her desk. She's writing some sort of composition." I looked inside; Bella was practicing on an electric keyboard.

I walked in and watched her fingers glide through the keys. Her face was calm and her breathing was well. The papers in front of her read _Forever_ as the title.

"It sounds good", I said, clear enough for her to hear. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah", she smiled shyly as she grabbed the paper before I could actually read her lyrics. I sat in another chair and played the same notes she did. "Is that it?"

"Yes; except try pressing _D_ instead of _C_ during those last four counts."

I played the tune again, following the same instructions she just said.

"It's good, really good", I complimented.

"It's an old composition. I never got to finish it", she said. "I could never find the last few lines perfect for it."

"I'll help", I offered.

"Maybe later", she said hesitantly hid the papers away into a think and bulky notebook full of other papers.

Alice cleared her throat. I looked at my watch; breakfast would start any minute…

Bella was being silent. She was peculiarly silent this time. I just looked at her, scrutinizing her sudden emotion.

"Let's head to breakfast", I said, breaking the silence. As pleasant as it was, it crept me out.

Alice nodded as Rose closed the magazine she was reading. Bella silently walked up from her chair and motioned for the door. She suddenly became so quiet.

Fifteen minutes went by as we were finally walking to a table. Emmett and Jasper had already begun eating.

"Bella?" I called her. Everyone was already eating their lunch, besides Bella. She was moving the food around her plate. She looked at me with curious eyes but her hand didn't stop. I held it. "What's wrong?"

There were a lot of things that were probably wrong. I'm sure her mind was still preoccupied with what she found out last night. I wanted to ask her that but she might think that I was being too doubtful about her.

"Nothing", she grinned and pulled her hand away, then started to eat the vegetables on her plate.

"Will you tell me what it is?" It wasn't just a 'nothing' I could ignore.

"There's no problem, Edward", her voice was very perspicuous.

"You can tell me", I held her other hand which was under the table. Again, she snatched it away.

"There's no problem, okay?!" She was nearly yelling, she suddenly pushed her tray away. The others looked at her. Bella's mood was full of rage as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"What did you do, Edward?" Alice suddenly spoke. "What did you tell her this time?"

"She suddenly stormed out like that", Rosalie added.

I didn't know what I did. All I was doing was asking her what's wrong. _That_ wasn't wrong.

"I don't know", my voice was soft. I wanted to run after her but seeing the condition, she might try to hide from me.

Jasper and I headed back to the cabin a few minutes before class. Emmett walked in.

"You know, Edward… Bella won't talk. She hasn't said a word to Alice or Rose."

"Seriously, it's frightening", Jasper said.

"I don't know what's up with her, guys", I was lying on my bed, tossing a basketball over my head.

"Well", Emmett headed out the door with his books. "You should go talk to her and fix everything."

How could I fix everything? I didn't even know what was broken. I didn't know anything at all, Bella wouldn't say anything.

Bella walked into Creative Workshop at the same time she usually walks in. There was no other seat left except the one beside me, which I purposely kept vacant for her. I'm hoping she would finally talk to me.

"Hey", I said when she took the seat. She didn't say anything; her arms were around her book, clutching them. Her face looked straight to the white board. "Are you okay?"

She sighed, her eyes still looking at the white board. "I'm here to learn", she simply said. "You don't have to ask me if I'm _okay_."

"I'm just worried." I didn't look at her though, I looked at the same direction she did.

"Don't be", her voice and face were phlegmatic.

Mr. Welsey walked in. "Good morning class. I'm assigning projects for all of you in our upcoming final show. You'll all be grouped into groups of four. But, the grouping will be random…" He trailed on, my eyes were back to Bella, she seemed like she was attentively listening to the announcement.

"… I'd like you all to pick a letter from this hat. All of you which will pick A will be in one group, all in B in one group and so on." He had a black hat full of small pieces of paper. He walked from each seat, by row. I put my hand in, _C_, it read.

Bella's turn was nearing; I crooked my head, trying to see what she picked.

The picking was over as Mr. Welsey put his hat on the table. "All in _A_ please gather into this side of the room", he gestured. "_B_ in that area; _C_, other there, and _D_, right here."

I walked over to the back side of the room, at the right corner as everyone moved their groups. Bella had just walked out of her seat; she approached the same corner I was in. We were in the same group, a coincidence.

"Alright, I'll give you all the rest of the class time to discuss about your performance while I write the schedules for me to meet up with each of the groups." I looked over at my other group mates—Jessica, Lance, Raquel and Chase.

The schedule on the white board said that we were going to meet up with him in two days.

"Okay", Chase said. "I was thinking we could all dance and sing at the same time, to an original song", he proposed.

"Great idea", Jessica said as she was filing her nails.

"And Lance is really great at dancing; he can teach us the choreography", Raquel added.

"Sounds good, then", Lance nodded in approval. "We'll have to plan our rehearsals then."

Bella was still as quiet as ever. Her expression looked so blank. I put a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved it away. She was being really obstinate…

"Begin your programs now", Mr. Strauss said. He asked each one of us to make a new computer software program.

Bella was two seats away from me. Her eyes seemed glued to the screen, in a rush to finish her work. I was almost done, except for the fact that there was a link I couldn't fix.

I leaned back to my chair after finally succeeding my many countless attempts to fix the link. Bella was already finished but her eyes were now in a book.

The bell rang, she quickly walked out the classroom, and I quickened my pace so I could walk with her.

"Will you stop that?" She sounded like she was annoyed with me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Bella." If she wanted to play obstinate, I would, too.

"You're being stubborn", she walked faster.

"So are you", I walked faster as well.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't have a problem?"

"Yes, you did. But I didn't listen", I smiled.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore, now is it?"

"I guess not. But what's mine is yours. I think I'll share my problem with you"

She groaned. We walked into her cabin as she dropped her books on her desk. I grabbed her hand.

"Stop it!" She grabbed her hand away as she sat in her chair and took out a book to read.

"No, Bella." I said firmly. "I don't want to argue with you, so will you just talk to me?"

She kept her eyes on the book, completely ignoring me.

"Is it about what I told you last night?"

She read on.

"Are you upset about that? At least talk to Alice and Rose, they told me they missed you."

She still kept reading. I sighed. Though how much stubborn she was being, it seemed like I had all the patience in the world for her.

"Look, I know I should have told you about it earlier, but I was afraid I would loose you." I knew she was still listening to me. "I didn't want to loose someone else that I loved again." I finally said it; I finally said that I loved her. Not exactly, but it was close enough.

My please were not efficacious; her eyes were still glued to her book.

"I get it. You think I liked you because you looked like Emily", I saw her eyes stop for a while. "You think that I don't love you for who you really are", with this she turned her chair towards her table, holding her book with one hand.

I took her other hand. "I know you listening", this time she didn't pull it away. I saw here eyes soften, although they never left the book. I definitely knew she was listening; she's been on the same page for the whole time. "What else do you want me to do? I don't like having to quarrel with you." I didn't like seeing her like this at all.

"I'll shout it out to the whole camp if you want me to", I said, more like pleaded.

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door.

I felt an unstoppable will for something; I walked to the front of their cabin, and stood on the bench. I didn't see how this could help me, but it seemed like I had to do it. If Bella wasn't going to budge then this might work.

"I LOVE BELLA SWAN! I LOVE BELLA SWAN!" I shouted, echoing it with both my hands. "I LO—", someone was grabbing me by my coat.

"Stop it; it's embarrassing." Finally, I just got her attention.

"There are only about twenty people here. Your right, maybe I can say it once there'll be more people around. Good idea." I smiled as I got off the bench.

She sighed heavily.

"You have to talk to me", I said.

"Alright, just don't do that." I laughed loudly. She sat on the bench.

"Promise" I sat next to her.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"I—I'm hardly there yet."

"Well, you shouldn't be. It's my turn today."

She didn't say anything.

"You're from Forks, right? So do I know you're dad?"

"My dad's name is Charlie." She said glumly, as if talking to me was so painful.

"Charlie Swan, police chief", I remembered. "He and my dad know each other. Carlisle Cullen", I added.

"Doctor, I see." Her mood began to lighten and her expression was calm.

"So, you're not living with you're mom?"

"No. She's with Phil, my step-dad."

"And you're okay with that?" I mused. Trading her happiness for her mother's happiness seemed like a rare situation.

"If she's happy, then I'm happy."

"You don't seem happy."

"Next question" She was still not looking at me, she looked straight to the other side of camp.

"Okay. I want to know what you think", I paused. "About me and Emily"

"What's there to think?"

"That's what I want to know, or why you haven't been talking to anyone."

"Next question"

"It's my last question."

"Nothing", she simply said.

"I trust you, Bella." I stood and started walking off.

"Wait, Edward", I heard her. "I—"

I stopped, not turning to look at her.

"I was confused, okay?" I stood still. "I was confused whether you saw Emily in me, or if you really did just see Bella." I looked at her.

"There are some times when both of you seem like one person. But if I could only turn back time, I'd rather be with you." I said. "Or I'd rather stop myself from coming here so I wouldn't be hurting you like this. I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, I'm sorry", she walked up to me. "I should have never thought of it that way in the first place." Alice was walking up to us with Jasper.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I—"

"So many apologies, will you two make up already?" Alice's perky voice chimed. "I've missed talking to Bella."

We embraced tightly as I kissed her forehead. _Say it, Edward!_

"I love you—"

"—too", Bella smiled. I finally said it, at long last.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me! Review... and I actually left a lot of time to make this chapter... **

**You guys might not be seeing the next one until next weekend. **

**So keep reviewing...**

**-Kar**


	10. Chapter 9: Interruptions

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews.

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 9

Interruptions

EPOV

"And one, two—three, four—five, six—seven, eight", Jessica chanted loudly. We've been practicing for nearly an hour and I was exhausted. The moves were complex and required a great deal of energy.

My back cracked once I stretched it up. Practice was going to begin in ten minutes. Sweat began to fill my back as I wiped my neck with a towel. The rest of the girls had formed a small huddle while having their break. I could hear their giggles, all the way from the other side of the floor. Lance was still working on the choreography, dancing insanely on the dance floor.

Bella's hair was in a messy ponytail; more strands were hanging down than there were clipped. Sweat had stopped rushing down from her head as she drank her water. Emmett and Jasper walked by with a basketball. What I would give just to be at basketball rather than dance. I looked around; I could hear Raquel practicing vocal exercises while Jessica started stretching herself.

"Honestly, Bella", Alice came into our practice studio. "You need to fit this for me." She exclaimed loudly, trying to persuade Bella.

I could see Bella making repetitive gestures, declining.

"You need a new wardrobe and I want to see if periwinkle looks good on you. Pleeeease", she pleaded. "I am not spending this entire summer leaving you with nothing new to wear."

"Alice", Bella's voice was slightly audible. "I like my clothes, I don't really care about the latest trends you have in your in-case-of-boredom magazines."

"But Edward would love it if you have a new set of clothes", Alice turned to me. "Right, Edward?"

I shrugged and just enjoyed looking at the exasperation I had caused on her. I like the way Bella dressed; it didn't even matter to me on how she dressed.

"Both of you are just so impossible", Alice sighed and she places both hands on her hips. "It wasn't just a coincidence that you two ended up together. You're both obstinate!" She walked out, pouting and stomping her feet as I walked and sat beside Bella.

"You think she's really mad at me?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't count on it", I smiled. "Just put on one of those and strut for her; I'm sure she'll forget about it."

"I hope so", she grinned but her expression was uncertain.

"Alright!" Jessica was beginning to be as perky as Alice. "From the top!"

I followed Bella to the middle of the floor, when she suddenly lost balance and I had caught her just in time.

"I usually end up on the floor before I even realize I've fallen", she smiled as I saw her cheeks burn red as she walked to her position.

"Careful; don't trip", I mouthed when she looked back at me.

"One, two—three, four—five, six—seven, eight", she counted. "Eight, seven—six, five—four, three—two, one!" The music was fast and the choreography seemed even faster.

The fifteen minutes could have passed by faster. Bella and I were already walking out of practice right after we had finished two more rounds. The speakers were suddenly turned on again: _All afternoon classes are cancelled excluding classes from one thirty to two thirty P.M. due to the sudden seminar scheduled for teachers._

A burst of cheering exploded around the campus when Bella and I walked to her cabin.

"I promised my mom I'd call her today", she said as we stopped at the door. "She worries about me too much."

"I'll see you after class," I smiled before she walked in.

I suddenly felt something strike my back, a basketball-- Emmett. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper in their gym attires.

"Early game", Jasper said as they walked towards where I was. "You busy?"

"Nah", I said as I shook my head. "But can I ask you guys a favor later?"

"Beat us to a game and we might just forget about our service charges", Emmett said as he shot the basketball to me.

"Sure", I followed them to the court.

The sun was hotter than usual. It suddenly reminded me of the simulation about global warming we once had for a science class back in Alistair. We headed the game with a chest-pass exercise.

Emmett had suddenly grabbed the ball and shooting it through the basket. Without any other signal, the game had already started. I made my way to catch the ball and dribble it pass Jasper then shot in the other side of the court. Preparing for another shot, I dribbled the ball and lifted it up, and then Emmett had suddenly snatched it and passed it to Jasper, shooting another basket.

The game was tied down to Emmett and Jasper with forty-nine points and me with forty-seven points. There were only two minutes left before the game would be over. Luckily, it seemed that Emmett and Jasper were already exhausted that it was as if they wanted me to win when I shot three points into the basket.

"Okay", Emmett was panting. "You win", his hands where on both his knees.

"What'd you want us to do?" Jasper said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm.

"I just need you guys to arrange some things", I smiled. The heat was already unbearable and I could feel my throat starting to dry.

_Picnic at meadow._

I wrote it down on a small paper. Maybe she needed specific directions…

_Follow the cemented path, pass the large water fountain. It's only a few minutes away from camp. See you there after class. _

– _Edward_

My watch read one twenty in the afternoon, classes would begin in ten minutes. I slipped it between the topmost hinges of her locker before making a quick exit.

"So, let me get this straight", Emmett stood next to me during our break from Physical Ed. "You want Jasper and me to fix up a date for you?"

"Not exactly", I replied as Jasper came. "I just want you guys to make some arrangements before Bella gets there."

"We'll have to work fast then, because we still have showers right after this class", Jasper added. "Not to mention the time it's going to take us to walk to the meadow."

"Yeah", Emmett said. "Maybe you could pick some other place for you picnic."

"I'd prefer it at the meadow", I said firmly, showing my decision was made.

_Prrrt!_—Coach's whistle sounded. "Cullens, Leos, Hale—freestyle, now!" His voice was extremely loud as he pointed to the nearest end of the pool. The four of us took our places.

"Taste my dust", Jasper said sarcastically to Emmett.

"Taste my dust bunnies!" Emmett laughed before shifting to a ready position and Jasper rolled his eyes.

I positioned myself, ready to be faster this time; no pauses.

"And Edward", Emmett called. "It's just a race, don't take this personally."

_Prrrt!_

I propelled my body with force, making each stroke stronger. I turned my head and I could see Justin only a few inches from being in the same place with me. Faster.

I peddled harder until my hand was only three inches away—_Prrrt!_

Unbelievable….

I was nearly three inches away this time… Justin was cheering loudly again.

"Don't take it seriously", Emmett sang. "I hate to say it but", he grinned widely. "Itoldyouso! Itoldyouso!" He guffawed annoyingly, making me glare at him.

A few minutes passed by before we reached the locker room. Emmett, Jasper and I raced to the showers and sped off as soon as we finished changing, then stopping by the cabin to grab the things we needed.

We arrived at the meadow and I quickly threw Emmett the picnic blanket and handing the food to Jasper. They started setting up as I quickly went behind a shrub and hid the disk player I borrowed from Jasper.

"When Bella gets here", I told them. "Both of you will be behind the bushes and start playing it later, then leave." They nodded.

"Okay", I said. Emmett and Jasper had just finished setting up. They set up a picnic blanket with food already in the middle. "Thanks. I'll catch you guys later at the cabin." My watch read two forty-five, Bella might be here any minute.

"Wow", Jasper said. "I haven't seen you done this in ages."

"More like centuries", Emmett smiled. "You know, since", he was hesitant. "Emily."

It's been a while since I've had a picnic with someone. The last time I could recall was when I was with Emily, but it was only in a park. This time, the meadow was actually part of the camp, for the Biology class to identify specimens up close. I could hear footsteps, making Emmett and Jasper run and hide. It was probably Bella.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice. She looked around the meadow.

"You're late", I joked.

"I'm sorry", she mused. "Alice was bugging me about a lilac shirt and a white cashmere sweater this time. I tried to make it up to her for the time I didn't want to wear what she asked me to this morning."

I led her to the picnic where we sat opposite of each other as I handed her one of the sandwiches.

"How'd you set up all this?" Curious Bella…

"Emmett and Jasper lost to a wager."

"I see", she smiled. "They're standing right behind those bushes." Bella laughed, I hadn't notice them; I thought they left.

I looked behind me and moved the leaves away.

"Hi", Jasper smiled at us. "We were just leaving."

"Yeah", Emmett stood up and really left off with Jasper, who had just played the music: _Claire de Lune_. We finished all the food, including the chocolate-covered strawberries, which Bella loved when it was served in the cafeteria.

I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the center of the vast meadow and started swaying to the music. One hand was on her waist, while the other held her hand. Her cheeks burnt red for the second time again today and her expression was different.

"I don't really dance, plus, I usually fall", she smiled sheepishly.

"I think you're doing fine", I said—even a better job than I was. I probably despised dancing more than she did. But I didn't mind it like this. I gently spun her around. "I don't mind dancing when I'm with you."

"Same", she softly said, but her eyes were elsewhere. It's as if she was looking around.

I raised one eyebrow at her when she shifted her eyes back to me.

"I have another feeling were being watched", she said. Her expression was alarming.

I looked behind her: a small, red light was hiding behind the bushed.

"Alice", I sighed loudly, showing I was exasperated, and I really was. It amazes me on how we never get some privacy. I stopped dancing and waited for her to come out.

She slowly showed herself, along with Rosalie from the bushes. I was more surprised to see Rose in Alice's little mischievous schemes. They walked toward us, revealing a video camera.

"Just a safe bet", Alice smiled.

"The guys told us you were here, so we decided to make things interesting."

"So, both of you are having a money-making business out of my relationship with Bella." I said—ingenious females.

"You're family must be really fond of bets", Bella mused. The thought _was_ embarrassing. "What was it about this time", Bella looked at Alice.

"We just had a simple bet", Alice grinned.

I glared at her.

"It's just a safe bet of twenty dollars with whether both of you guys would kiss during you're date", Alice confessed.

"Rosalie's bet was that you'd kiss once Edward drops Bella off at our cabin."

_Great_, I was just about to get on with that until Bella caught them spying.

Rosalie noticed my sudden silence and looked at Alice, wide-eyed.

"I think we just ruined it", she whispered, which was clear enough for me to hear.

Alice gasped. "Omigosh", guilt spread across her face and I sighed, rolling my eyes, Bella chuckled.

"We'll be leaving now", Rosalie reluctantly grabbed Alice's hand and started pulling her away, while still grumbling.

Bella was still smiling, looking at Alice being dragged away.

"So", I held both her hands and she looked at me. "Where were we?" I smiled.

"I don't know, I forgot", she smiled. "Would you show me?"

I smiled at her, before leaning in to make our faces only an inch apart. Our lips met again, lingering together even longer than the first time. Her lips were soft and warm and I could only smell the scent of her hair. Other than that, I was completely oblivious to whatever was around us. The music was nearly over when she suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry", she said. I realized her phone was vibrating—what a lot of interruptions. "Hello?"

I heard loud voices from the other end.

"What?" Bella said frantically

There was another pause and more voices from the other end.

I could see the shock in Bella's reaction. "O-Okay", she managed to say. "Bye."

Her eyes were suddenly watery.

* * *

**What did Bella find out that suddenly made her want to cry?**

**I've actually finished the next chapter but I've decided to post in in its own due time.**

**I don't know when I'm going to post it but I've decided that it will matter with the number of reviews.**

**-Kar**


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving

**Hi. Me again... my 10th chapter.**

**thanks to:**

**=someoneyoudon'tknowprobably : for the review on chapter 8, I thought it was encouraging.**

**=weclonededwardcullen : for always giving me reviews**

**=silentangel94 : my best friend (I suggest you guys read her stories, too! - once they're out)**

**=Crystal Stones (my cousin) - check out her stories on Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 10

Leaving

EPOV

"My dad", her voice was hazy. "Shot-bank-robbery", she blurted out.

"How is he?" I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Terrible", she sniffed. "The doctor said he's in bad shape. And Jacob isn't always there to keep an eye on him. He was shot with four bullets." Bella's told me about her friends. Apparently, my family knew the Jacob's. Our great grandfathers had a dispute about some sort of acre of land; my grandfather soon decided to settle it by offering it to his family. Jacob's grandfather had refused the offer, thinking that it was something of sympathy and probably shame.

My father's thrown the whole thing off and didn't think about claiming it, unfortunately, Jacob's father still wants it won through a court trial, which is something Esme wouldn't approve of.

"You need to leave, don't you?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Tears were already starting to form.

I embraced her tightly before seeing them roll down her face.

"We'll ask for you leave first thing tomorrow morning", I walked her towards her cabin.

"Get a rest", I said when she opened the door.

"Twenty bucks!" Alice cheered, I saw her jumping on a bed with dollar bills in her hand. "I knew I was going to win."

"Whatever", Rosalie sighed as she sat on the couch. "It's all because Edward's you're brother and you know him too well."

"See you at dinner." She smiled before shutting the door.

"How'd it go?" Emmett said when I walked in.

"Interrupted"

"Alice and Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's father was shot after trying to apprehend a bank robber. Her friend, Jacob, called her."

"Jacob, Jacob?" Emmett blurted out.

"Billy Black's son?" Jasper added.

I nodded.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"She'll be asking for a leave tomorrow morning." I sat on my desk and flipped through the Biology textbook.

"And you're fine with that?"

"I'm good", I replied. I didn't really want Bella to leave so suddenly.

"Is it that bad?"

"Four bullets", I told Jasper and switched my phone to its contacts.

"Dad", I heard my father answer.

"Edward? I'll be in the operating room in about ten minutes."

"Is it Charlie Swan in there?"

"Yes", he seemed flummoxed. "How'd you know that?"

"Bella's father", I replied. I've told Esme about Bella, and then Carlisle found out. Esme and Carlisle took the news rather well said that they were happy I found someone again.

"I see, well, let her know that I've taken two of the bullets out a few hours ago. But, the other two are in much deeper, fortunately, the one near the chest missed his heart. I'm not sure about its side effects, though."

"Good", I said.

"I'll have to go. I'll call you once there's any recovery."

I was already outside Bella's cabin. It was six thirty-two in the morning. Bella and I agreed that we would head to the administrator's office early. The door was opened before I could knock.

"Edward?" Rosalie opened the door wider. "Bella's busy packing some things. Come in."

"No." I replied. "I'll wait outside." I didn't want to bother Bella, and I might as well make things quicker for her so she can head home.

She walked out a few minutes later, wearing a clean, white shirt under a brown coat. I held her stiff hand as we walked towards the administrator's office.

"Yes?" The secretary looked above her glasses.

"We'd like to Mr. Claymore", Bella said softly.

"I'll check with the administrator", the short secretary stood from her desk and walked to the door.

"Kids, sir", she informed him. "He says it's fine", she said, walking back to her seat and back to typing.

We walked into the brown office, full of books and one corner had a humungous globe displayed. There was a cut head of a lion which hung on his wall.

"What's the dilemma?" he asked while sitting behind a large wooden desk.

"She's received a phone call that her father was in an accident." I explained.

"I'd like to request for a leave", Bella finished.

"I see", he nodded twice and jotted something. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week might be possible, sir", Bella replied. "Would it be okay if I take that long?"

"We'll have you escorted to the train station first thing, after dinner."

Bella nodded and we walked out.

"One last day together", I sighed as we walked towards the cabin. "And I almost forgot, my dad called; he says that he's taken two bullets out and that the other two are much in deeper." I'm sure Bella would have wanted to hear that.

"How's he now?" she looked at me curiously.

"I'm not sure", I said. Disappointing, my dad would have called by now. I looked down; it must mean that there was no recovery yet.

We walked into Creative Workshop but I could see the anxiety in Bella's face. She obviously wanted to get home. She seemed even more absent-minded in Computer Science. I held her hand which was on her lap.

"I'm fine", she smiled and listened to the discussion.

Lunch came, when Alice had convinced Bella to put on a navy blue cashmere sweater and two-inch high heels which Bella complained about: her feet were so sore. She ate few of her food and told us that she would head out earlier to finish packing.

After lunch, I decided to call my dad.

"Hello?" dad answered.

"How's Charlie?"

"He hasn't recovered from the operation yet but his heartbeat is normal."

"Okay, call me once you hear anything."

I hung up and headed with Emmett and Jasper to the badminton court. It was two versus one again.

"So when is she leaving?" Emmett hit the shuttlecock.

"Right after dinner", I hit it towards Jasper.

"Train?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you're not with her this time", it was Emmett's turn to hit.

"She's busy packing; I wouldn't want to bother her."

"But isn't it you're last day", Jasper replied.

"She'll be back", I sounded so sure. The game was over and they won this time.

"Are you sure?" Emmett said when we sat on the benches.

"Yeah", Jasper agreed. "What if she decides not to come back?"

_What if she decides not to come back?_—the horrible thought lingered in my head as I walked to Biology Class. Mr. Avers wrote the topic: Genetics. "Once a man and a woman have a child, are there more possibilities for their offspring to be a female? Or more chances for it to be a male?" No one seemed to raise their hand with his question, all except Josh Hunters, a teacher's pet.

"Yes, Mr. Hunters", Mr. Avers spotted him.

"There would be more chances for a girl because the mother has two X chromosomes while the father has one X chromosome, therefore the X chromosome is more dominant." He smiled proudly as he sat back down.

Mr. Avers wasn't too impressed.

"Anyone else?" he asked. I could see the look on Josh's face; he looked humiliated, his pride sank. He must have forgotten his old Biology lessons. Mr. Avers saw no one's hand. "Ms. Swan", he called Bella who looked absentminded.

"Are there more chances for them to have a girl, or more for a boy?"

"Equal", Bella curtly replied.

"Why would you say that?" Mr. Avers smiled when he heard the right answer.

"Well", she started. "When you use a Punnett Square, you'll see that there'll be a fifty percent chance for them to have a baby of either of the two genders." Except Bella didn't look proud, her expression was blank as she sat back into her seat.

"Excellent", the teacher simply said. "Now, we head to the discussion of solving the Punnett Square", he stated, making some students groan from tedium. Although Josh seemed to be interested in the subject, I spotted him writing down Bella's answer as she said it.

Twenty five minutes passed.

"Our next topic is the Cell Cycle", Mr. Avers smiled. It was amazing on how fast he was when discussing one topic.

"What are the two sub stages of the Cell Cycle", no one raised a hand this time. "Edward", he said my name out loud.

"Interphase and Cell Division", I answered.

"Good. I have another question: What about the phases of Mitosis?" It amazed me on how this class got even more tedious.

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase and Telophase", I replied, sitting down.

"Good", he smiled before drifting further into the topic.

The bell rang—Biology class was finally over.

"Hi, Edward", Alice chirped as I walked inside. Her clothes were scattered all over Bella's bed, beside a bag. "I've helped Bella pack", she smiled.

Bella was on her desk, turning her laptop off, the sheets of paper with her unfinished song laid on the bed. I walked to the foot of her bed and took the papers. She was still putting her laptop into a bag as I made my way to her electric keyboard, playing the song she made.

The song was nearly coming to an end, missing a tune for the bridge. I decided to add one, changing the pitch and the notes from each measure to six from four. I saw Bella walk from her bed, she walked towards me.

"Great", she complimented. "Will you teach me that?" She stood next to me, readying her fingers on the keyboard.

"You're mood is much more enlightened today", I smiled. "You've been so gloomy this morning."

"I should apologize for that", her eyes were on the keys. "I should have hung out with you more. I'm really sorry."

I smiled. "Okay, follow me." I played the same tune I made as she did the same when I finished. She grabbed a pen and started writing down the notes.

Dinner was over when Bella and I were already at the train station. The train had just pulled over and the doors were opened.

"Say hi to my dad for me", I embraced her. "And", I added. "Be safe."

She smiled. I kissed her lightly and helped her with her bag.

She was leaving.

* * *

**Well? Go ahead and tell me how it was... review.**

**I think my reviews are too few...**

**I've spellchecked this twice but it seems like my typos always find a way for me to not spot them :)**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW:  
**

**But I'll take this opportunity to announce my new oneshot: Our Little Angel... Please read and review on that.**

**And _REVIEW_... I might not feel like posting the next chapters...**

**Question: Which is correct to say, "The yolk of the egg are white" or "The yolk of the egg is white"?**** What's the answer? (It's a really silly question)**

**Note: There is only one correct answer. (It will be posted in the next chapter)  
**

**-Kar**


	12. Chapter 11: Priorities

**Welcome to Bella's POV!

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 11

Priorities

I looked at Edward; he was standing right outside. Pass the extremely foggy and unclear window, he flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I haven't been entirely fair with him. It seemed like I've caused him so much trouble. From that fight we had and to now, when I was going to leave.

Charlie was one of my priorities as well. I had to admit, I never really showed him how much he really mattered to me. This time, I had to make things right; I needed to be there for him when he needs me. He's definitely been great to me; on my first day of school, like all fathers who give their kids surprises, Charlie got me a truck. He also doesn't forget to take me out to our favorite diner of Thursdays, which was when he had work until noon.

I heard the train's engine roar as it slowly moved. Edward waved and smiled. I waved before resting back to the large chair I was sitting in. Alice had packed me several of her clothes and reminded me several times to take good care of them. I nestled back and jiggled in the chair, making myself more comfortable against the cool and soft seat.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella", I heard Jacob's voice. "Are you one your way here?"

"Yes. I'll be there in about six hours". The train took shorter time compared to before where it took us about a day to get to camp.

"Okay. Call me once you get here."

"How's Charlie?" I was worried.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"I see. I'll call you when arrive there. Bye", I hung up.

I tucked my phone into my bag when I vibrated again.

A text message from Edward:

_Be safe_

I smiled at the message before tucking my phone back into my bag. The lights were slowly turned off right after some crew members handed blankets and pillows to the passengers. I felt a slight feeling of grogginess and I tasted vomit that I nearly puked out in the middle of the ride. I took out the menthol inhaler from the miniature first aid kit Edward made me pack.

Six hours passed. The train was nearing the station. I spotted lights from Forks as I sent a message to Jacob. The doors were opened a few minutes after the train pulled up at the station. I quickly unloaded my two heavy bags from the top compartments of my seat and stepped out with all the other passengers.

I waited for a couple of minutes as I spotted Jacob wearing a black coat.

"Bella!" he said as he hugged me, lifting me from the ground.

"Hi, Jacob", I said. "I missed you, too", I hadn't spoken to him since the time I told him about Edward.

"Bella", Billy Black came in his wheelchair. "Good to see you again", he turned to Jacob. "We better head to the hospital now."

Jacob put my bag in the trunk and went to the driver's seat.

"So", he said but keeping his eyes on the road. "Edward, huh?"

"Yeah", I blushed, thinking of his crooked smile and started fidgeting with my fingers.

"You really like him?" it must have been strange for Jacob since I've never had a boyfriend in my life until I met Edward.

"Seems like it's more than just 'like'", I felt my cheeks burn intensely as my smile widened. The way I probably felt for Edward was unexplainable. The way he makes me fall for him is something I thought impossible to happen.

"I'm just", he began. "…I just don't think he's the right person, Bells", he said sternly.

"Thanks for worrying, Jake", I managed to reply. "You're a good friend."

"Friend", he repeated with a strange tone. Did he not approve of Edward?

We reached the hospital in about twenty minutes. We walked to the front desk, when a blonde man in a doctor's suit came. He was blonde hair and looked younger than the other doctors. I saw Billy look at him intently.

"You must be Bella", he took his attention from an upset Billy Black and stuck his hand out. I shook his hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." He flashed a smile at me, which reminded me of Edward's own devastating smile that suddenly enters into my mind, making me forget about what I was usually thought about.

He signaled for us to follow him to an elevator. We entered room 209: the room was painted with white wallpaper and there was a table that had some papers. It was only three A.M., Charlie was still unconscious on his bed. There were several tubes coming from on his body and connected to about three machines near his bed.

I could see the exhaustion in his eyes and the paleness of his face.

I sat beside him.

"There hasn't been any recovery yet", it seemed like he was ready to leave. "How's Edward anyway?" he changed the topic.

"He's fine, Dr. Cullen", I replied. Mr. Cullen just smiled at me, making me again think of Edward's adoringly crooked smile.

"Please, call me Carlisle and I'll check with you later." He hesitantly went out the door. I saw the rage in the frown on Billy's face—family issues in business.

"We better be heading home, Bells", Jacob smiled as he held the handles of Billy's wheelchair. It's been about fifteen minutes since Carlisle left. "Are you going to be okay?" he said while stopping at the door.

"Yeah", I lifted my head; I was lying on the sofa. "Bye."

"Bye", he smiled and then in my deep drowsiness, I heard him murmur something.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. Forget about it", he walked outside.

I put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Someone was nudging my arm. I opened my eyelids.

"Jake?" I saw Jacob standing in front of me. The clock said nine thirty A.M. Charlie was still motionless in his bed. I checked my phone: three missed calls. I pressed the 'view' button and the first three names on the list all read: _Edward_. The last call was during six fifty-eight A.M.

I must have slept in too late. Edward was probably in class right now. I decided to leave him a message:

_Hey. Sorry, I slept in. I'm great and I've met your dad. He's really nice and he asked me how you were doing, I said you were okay. I miss all of you, too. Bye the way, that first aid kit you made me bring worked. I felt a little woozy during the trip—thanks._

_-Bella_

"Edward, huh", Jacob smirked.

"You guys are included in this whole family feud thing as well?" I said. It seemed like Jake had a small grudge on Edward.

"Maybe", he smiled. I looked at him, completely puzzled. Instead of replying, he patted my knee once with one hand before standing up. He walked towards the table beside Charlie's bed and took the remote.

"Heroes Season 2 will be on in a few minutes", he sat back on the couch. It was a show Jacob and I loved. We've watched every episode except that I've missed some while I was at camp.

"Where's the story at now?"

"Nikki and Micah were saving Monica from those kidnappers", he replied.

The show began as Carlisle walked into the room.

"Morning", I greeted as he smiled and checked the machines. "How is he?"

"He's making good improvements. He might regain consciousness in about two days or less, probably." He walked out the room.

"You have a grudge on Carlisle, too?" I smiled at Jacob.

"What would make you think that?" he looked at me.

"Nothing", I grinned as I went back to watching the scene where Nathan was holding a conference to reveal he had superpowers.

It was eleven thirty A.M. when Jacob and I decided to take our lunch at McDonalds.

I felt my phone vibrate.

_Hey. Good afternoon. Everyone says 'hi'. Classes have just ended; Matt blew up another computer in class today. I'm planning to beat Justin in another swimming race today. You know, he's beaten me twice by a few inches. And are you okay now?_

_-Edward_

I laughed silently.

"Edward", I heard Jacob say.

_Ignore, Edward. Anyway, I'm having lunch in McDonalds. I wish I could have seen Mr. Strauss' reaction to that. And I'm fine, I felt better with that menthol inhaler._

_-Bella_

Another vibration…

_Good. (Laughing) I really enjoyed watching it. By the way, I miss the incredibly beautiful person who sits beside me during Computer Science class—I'll call you. I miss hearing you're voice. (P.S. Emmett said those last lines was too cheesy. But he denies that they never get cheesy when he tells them to Rose.)_

_-Edward_

My phone began vibrating again.

"Hello?"

"Hey", I heard a velvet voice.

"How's Bella?" I heard Alice's voice in the background.

"Sorry for the disturbance." He apologized. No disturbance at all. "You're missing out on a great lunch. We're having you're favorite on the menu right now—chocolate-covered strawberries."

"Tell Alice I'm fine", I laughed.

"She says she's fine", I heard Edward's faint voice. "So, how's Forks?"

"It's rainy and", I looked out. "Wet." I smiled.

"It's good to know you're okay. I won't keep you from you're without-chocolate-covered-strawberries-lunch-unlike-mine. I'm sure you're craving for some", he teased.

"Your temptations usually get the best of me", I assented.

"Take good care of my Dolce and Gabona bag okay, Bella?" I heard Alice as she grabbed the phone from Edward.

"I won't touch it", I said sarcastically.

"You better", she warned. "I just want you to watch over it; it's my favorite bag."

"Okay", I laughed.

"Sorry about that", I heard Edward while Alice whined when he took the phone from her. "Alice's reflexes are sometimes too fast." I laughed mutely.

"Quick", Alice had snatched the phone from Edward again. "Tell me what you're wearing", I had just switched into the peasant blouse and khakis Alice lent me.

"The peasant blouse and khakis", I replied.

"No. No. No, Bella", Alice fretted. "I told you that the pleasant blouse must be paired with the shorts."

"I don't really wear skimpy dresses, Alice."

"But—", Alice's voice was cut short.

"Like I said, fast reflexes", Edward chuckled. Alice was whining in the background. "Get a life, Alice", Edward said.

There was a sudden clamor that aroused in mere seconds. I heard Emmett and Alice clearly through the phone.

"_No one cares about your matching outfits, okay, Alice?" I heard Emmett smirk._

"_Well, unlike you, my wardrobe is completely contemporary; yours is just full of old-fashioned, loose and baggy clothes!" Alice taunted, sounding angry and insulted._

"_Well I'm sorry_ Designer Alice_", he teased._

"Bye, Bella." Edward's velvet voice said. "This feud might have to be settled."

"Bye", I hung up.

I looked at Jacob who was staring down at his food, and looking as glum as ever.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ_: It's going to be a while before I post the next chapter because I need to have more reviews first.**

**This story isn't that interesting... I think it kind of stinks. So review and tell me.**

**_Last Chapter's Answer_: None. The yolk of an egg is yellow. (silly answer, right? Good try for all those who answered it- you guys gave me more reviews)**

**_This Chapter's Question_: Use the letters of the phrase 'new door' to make one word. (the next silly answer will be out in the next chapter! review!)**

**I want to have about 65-70 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**-Kar  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Too Safe for Safety

**Thank you for all the reviews... Now I feel like posting the next chapter.**

**Even More Thanks to:**

**_vipishere _- for all the reviews that you gave me for each chapter of this story. I appreciate it because not everyone does that**

**_someoneyoudon'tknowprobably_ - for always giving me reviews**

**_weclonededwardcullen _- yes! you got the right answer!**

**_Lily-Potter8_ - great reviews**

**_silentangel94 _- my best friend. PLEASE READ HER STORY: 'Untitled'**

**Now back to the story:

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 12

Too Safe for Safety

I walked out of Charlie's room after receiving a text message from Jacob that he dropped my truck off in the parking lot. I wanted to head home to get some food and other supplies.

"Bella", I heard a woman's voice. I turned to see someone beautiful with hair between the colors brown and red. She wore a blue and white dress that reached her knees and shoes with heels one inch high.

"Yes?" I didn't know who she was.

"I'm Esme Cullen", she shook my hand. "Edward wanted me to give this to you", she handed me a pair of car keys. "He wants you to use his Volvo while you're here." Edward had a Volvo? He must be extremely affluent since his father was a doctor slash surgeon slash someone who must be paid a lot.

"It's okay, Mrs. Cullen", I gave her back the keys. "I'm fine with my truck."

"Esme, just Esme", she said.

"Sorry for the trouble, Esme", I smiled politely.

"No trouble at all." She smiled sweetly at me. "Edward was right, you are beautiful", she put both her hands on my shoulders. It seemed like Alice and Esme had a lot more in common, a slight of Alice's perkiness.

I grinned politely.

"I'm looking for my husband anyway. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him."

"It's okay." She looked at me, "Edward certainly is lucky to have you. Just be careful, Bella. I know my son can be too protective sometimes but that just shows how concerned he is." She hugged me before walking to the front desk. "Bye, Bella."

I walked to the parking lot to see my truck parked between a red car and a silver Honda Coupe. I opened the door and got in when my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's say.

"Edward"

"Did you get the keys?"

"You didn't have to let your mom do that, Edward."

"You need to use the Volvo, please?" he sounded like her was pleading and forceful at the same time.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'll talk to you later; I'm driving back to my house to get some things."

"I see", I heard other voices besides Edward's

"You're at practice?" I completely forgot about practice since dancing was never something I liked, I try not to dwell my thoughts into it.

"Edward!" I heard Lance.

"I have to go. They said that the performance in is about ten days. And anyone who misses rehearsals will be instantly kicked out of the performance. Such strict rules, Bella", he mused.

"I wish I were there", I laughed.

"Edward!" Lance called for the second time.

"I could just pretend not to care and quite the whole presentation", he informed me.

"You can't", I said. I wanted to encourage him. "We'll both join in; I'll be back in a few days time anyway."

"You've never been this enthusiastic about dancing", he replied.

"I want this summer to be different, please, Edward?" I recalled the thought I first had when I planned to join Talent Camp in the first place. I might as well grab the opportunities that are in front of me.

"Okay, just for you. Bye, Bella", his velvet voice said coolly.

"Bye", I hung up.

I got to the house an hour later and walked up to my bathroom, and then put a new bottle of shampoo and soap into my bag. I walked towards the kitchen to get food when the doorbell rang.

"Jake", I opened the door wider for him. "Hi"

"Hey." He sat on the couch. "I knew you'd be here".

Jacob and I watched shows for about an hour with the food I was able to 'salvage' from Charlie's fridge. I'd have to remember to buy groceries before I head back to camp once he's recovered.

I put all the food I gathered into my bag and walked out the door with Jake behind me. I put the bag into the seat beside me.

"Bella", Jake said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything", I turned to him.

"N-never mind", he said hesitantly and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll tell you later, at the hospital." He started walking out the gate.

"Are you sure it isn't that urgent?" I looked him.

"I don't think it is anymore", he said as he walked down the sidewalk.

Strange. It was strange for Jacob to be so quiet about something.

I started my truck, driving from my house, then by Alistair High School. It had an enormous soccer field and three large buildings, with the tallest one in the middle. The school was probably about two to three times larger than my school, excluding the parking lot. Forks High School looked as typical as always. The doors and windows were shut closed and there was no one there except a gardener, trimming the bushes and the electrician, fixing some wires on top of a post.

I stopped by a convenience store that was open for twenty-four hours. I walked through the shelves. I took a chocolate bar, a bag of crab chips and a can of rootbeer (not exactly a healthy diet, but I needed a lot of energy), and then went towards the cashier. She had a sweet smile as she handed me the plastic bag after I paid.

"Be careful, dear", she said calmly as I walked out the store. She was probably right; I almost slipped on my way to my truck. I almost slipped when I put my foot on the platform, too—_maladroit Bella_, I thought to myself. The windows were too foggy and wet to see through; I wiped them with the extra cloth from the truck's glove compartment.

I started the engine of the truck and began to take it out of the parking space when I heard something bump my truck. I stuck my head out the window, the truck had hit a telephone post, but there were only a few scratches. I sat back into the car and drove off.

I was about fifteen minutes away from the store when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella", I heard Edward's velvet voice. I held the phone in my left hand and held the wheel with my right.

"Where are you?" he sounded worried.

"I'm driving my truck and on my way to the hospital."

"Will you please use the Volvo?" he tried to persuade me.

"I'm fine, okay, Edward?" I said to my overprotective boyfriend.

"Please?" he said. "I can't think straight when I know you're not driving it."

"I don't want to break your car", I said, trying to slip my way out of it.

"It doesn't matter, Bella."

"Men always love their cars", I replied.

"Well, consider me different from all the rest because I want you safe", he protested.

"I'm okay, Edward", I insisted. I heard Alice's voice in the background.

"_Be sure to match the cashmere sweater with the black mini-skirt!" she sounded as perky as ever._

"Just for one day, please?" Edward tried again. The window was beginning to fog up again as I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view. "Just try."

"For the last time, Edwa—" I heard loud honking from one car that I just dodged. I steered away from it. _Phew!_ Just when I thought it was over, I lost control of the stirring wheel and the car screeched, getting off of the road and towards one side. I ducked my head down with both my hands covering my ears. _Screech!_—the sound of the friction between the wheels of my truck and the ground. Everything was dim.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry if it was too short but I really wanted to end it with a cliffhanger.**

**So review and I might feel like posting the next chapter!**

**_Last Chapter's Answer:_ 'one word' (itself)  
**

**_This Chapter's Question:_ A woman shoots her husband. Then she holds him under water for over 5 minutes. Finally, she hangs him. But 5 minutes later they both go out and enjoy a wonderful dinner together. How can this be?**

**Answers, anyone? So don't forget to review!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**-Kar  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Qualms and Lessons

**Hey! thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 13

Qualms and Lessons

_I looked at a girl, who looked just like me, except her hair was curly and she was an inch taller than me. She smiled at me. I looked around; everything was white, eye-blinding to be more specific. She had a soft smile and she was dressed in a long, white gown that covered her feet. She stood a few inches from me, smiling earnestly. It felt like I wasn't standing on anything, but was firmly 'floating'. I looked at my own clothes, I was dressed in a patient's robe and my feet were bear._

"_Bella", she said._

"_Me?" I didn't know who she was until I remembered Edward and of the time he told me about her: that I looked a lot like her. I guess he must have really meant it "You're Emily?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "That's me", she said softly. "And you're Bella."_

_I nodded. She seemed like a really nice person; something that Edward must have liked about her._

"_I've seen you with Edward. You know, I've never seen him so happy in all the life while I was on Earth. I'm glad you've given him that joy. Thank you, Bella."_

_I smiled politely._

"_Remember the pen he has?" I nodded._

"_It's the only thing he'd never let go of, Bella. When I left, he hid everything that reminded him of me, except for that. It had both our initials on it—a birthday gift for me. My birthday was about a month before my accident. And now, I don't want Edward to lose someone else."_

"_I can see that he truly loves you", she added. "He doesn't just love you because you look like me; he loves you for who you are. You might not hear this same statement from him, but I know he does. I've always wanted to give him the same kind of affection that you make him feel."_

"_What am I doing here?" I didn't remember anything at all. "All I remember is loud honking, screeching and then I find myself here."_

"_You're not supposed to be here", she replied. "It's not the end of your life."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Everyone has their own purpose in life. And you're not ready to leave Edward", she said, reminding me of Edward's crooked smile. "And he's certainly isn't ready to let go of you as well. There's still a lot more things waiting for you. Edward is extremely worried about you right now ever since Carlisle called him about your accident. Aren't you worried about yourself?"_

"_I'm worried about Charlie", I replied. Maybe I could talk to him, if he were here._

"_You're very unselfish, Bella. I admire that, but it's not his time either. He's in good condition." she said. "Take care, Bella", her image began to fade. "I trust you, Bella. Take care of Edward."_

"_Wait! Emily!" I couldn't see anything else. I still had unanswered questions like what happened to me before I got here or how was Edward taking in all this. My memories from the 'accident' were blurry; all I could see was a bright yellow light from the front window of my truck._

_The white surrounding made me close my eyes shut._

I couldn't open my eyes. All I heard was loud beeping and I heard voices.

"How is she?" It was Jacob.

"She's hurt her neck and she has a broken arm and a broken leg from the accident. She's lost a lot of blood as well", Carlisle's voice was clear. "Hello?" He was probably on the phone. .. "She's fine, Edward", he paused… "Just a few injuries, son", he said…. "No, her pulse is normal now"… "You don't have to come"… "Are you sure?" another pause. "It's your choice if you want to"… "Okay, by, son."

Was Edward coming? I tried to open my eyes, still having the pain that the white light caused.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say as he rushed to one side of my bed, followed by Carlisle on the other side.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Painful", I said, trying to shift my body to another position but it ached too much.

"You should have been more careful, Bells", Jacob said.

"You have some injuries", Carlisle added.

"I should have", I agreed. "How many injuries are there?"

"A sprained neck, broken leg and a broken arm", he replied.

"How long will it take for me to recover?" I still needed to head back to camp since I've only asked for a one-week leave.

"I'm not sure, Bella", Carlisle replied. Your injuries are still so new to you, I'm guessing that it will take about a week or more before we can let you go."—big problem.

About ten minutes later, I wanted to rest my eyes when the door suddenly opened and I saw my mom rush in.

"Bella!" she said frantically. "You had me worried!" she hugged me tightly.

"Mom?" I still couldn't believe she rushed all the way here from Florida.

"Jake called me and told me about the accident. Be more careful, honey", she put her hand above my head.

"Sorry", I said. "What exactly happened?" I turned to Jacob.

"I'm not sure but I was driving back to your house because I left my phone there then I saw you're truck that was against a large tree. The tree even fell down; it looked like it was a hard hit. It was a good thing you were only fifteen minutes away from the hospital."

"Where's Phil?"

"He's outside, about a five-hour trip getting here."

"How about Charlie?"

"He's fine, Bella", my mom gently said. "He woke up few hours ago; he's worried about you, too. You're condition seems to be so perilous."

I shifted to another position but the pain throbbed even more.

"Don't strain yourself. You just got out of surgery; Carlisle and the other doctors had to stop all your wounds from intensive bleeding. A lot of blood has been lost, and you need to rest."

"I'm okay, mom. My body just hurts a lot, but other than that, everything seems to be fine."

She smiled softly.

"And that reminds me, you are never going to drive something like that truck ever again, Bella. Trucks like that only causes more trouble than what they already are. If you want to have a car, we might as well get you something much more reliable." To me that statement meant a real, new, car!

"Excuse me, Bella?" I heard Carlisle. He held his phone out to me and I took it with the arm which wasn't broken. Mom held my hand through the entire conversation.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry", I had to apologize to everyone even when it was my body that ached and felt unbearable pain. My back was a little sore, and so were my limbs.

"You better be", I heard Rosalie. "We thought things might have gotten worse. And don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Lesson learned: never talk on the phone while driving. Or maybe practice both talking on the phone _and_ driving, with the exceptions of the rainy weather and humid climate we usually have in Forks.

"Okay", I replied obediently, I've never heard Alice and Rosalie so alarmed before. "Where's Edward?"

"We're not sure. He's probably at his cabin—worrying about you, too, of course."

"Will you tell him to call me?"

"I'm sure he will. We'll call you soon, Bella." Alice said.

"Get better!" Rose added.

"Bye", they hung up and I handed the phone back to Carlisle.

* * *

**Bella's fine!!! So you guys better review and keep track for my next update to know if Edward's coming... ;)**

**Special Announcement: PLS. READ: The First Daughter (.net/s/4735481/1/The_First_Daughter)**

**_Summary:_ He's a secret agent and she's the President's daughter. He's worried about what the U.S. of A.'s head himself, thinks about him and Bella going out...  
**

**Once you're done go to my profile and vote for it if you don't want it to be a oneshot... I've been getting reviews which tell me to make it a real story...**

**_Last Chapter's Answer:_ The woman is a photographer. She shot a picture of her husband, developed it in water for five minutes then hung it to dry. (really silly)**

**_This Chapter's Question:_ A storey house is all blue. The kitchen in blue, the bathroom is blue and so is the grass in the backyard. So... what color could the stairs be?**

**Curious for the next answer? Here's news: I'll be updating before the end of the year... so keep reviewing. Just press the 'button' below.**

**-Kar**


	15. Chapter 14: Gone

**Here it is: Chapter 14!**

**Thanks to:**

**Lily-Potter8 - great review. And thanks for always reading my A/Ns**

**someoneyoudon'tknowprobably - okay! you've always been sticking around to read my latest chapters... so a very big THANK YOU for you**

**XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX**

**silentangel94 - the best best friend anyone could ever wish for!**

**sweetinpink625**

**... I won't hold you any more longer, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 14

Gone

"_Take care, Bella"_, Emily's voice was still in my head. I slowly opened my eyelids to see two green orbs that seemed like they were smiling at me. Edward.

"Hey", he smiled and held my right hand, which wasn't the one broken. His warmth seemed to travel around my body as he flashed a crooked smile.

"Hi", I looked at the clock, right across me: six forty-two P.M. "How long was I asleep?"

He touched the top of my head and lightly glided his fingers through my hair. "About ten hours."

"When did you get here?"

"Shhh", he said as he kissed my forehead, and then sat on the chair beside my bed. "You must be really tired; you can get back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy", I lifted my head. In fact I had more questions to ask him. I yawned involuntarily and blinked my eyes several times to keep away from the drowsiness.

"Of course you're not. I'll talk this time", he said as I leaned my head back on the pillow.

"I came here about three hours ago, Carlisle told me that you're been sleeping for a long time. Hey, maybe if you just took the Volvo, none of this would have happened", he teased. I expected him to say: I told you so, but instead, he stood up from his chair and looked at his watch.

"W-What about your rehearsals?" I yawned.

"I quit", he simply said. "I needed to visit you."

My eyelids began to feel heavy. "You know, I had a dream about Emily", my voice was in whisper.

"Really", it seemed like he was just playing along. "How is she?"

"She's fine", I looked at him and he just smiled. "You don't believe me? She told me that the pen you had was her birthday gift and that you hid all the other things that reminded you of her." _That _was something he never told me about.

He just looked at me. "Oookay…" he raised an eyebrow.

"I need to head home and get some things." He kissed my forehead again. "Please get some sleep. I'll be right back, and I know you'll be safe this time." He walked out the door.

An hour later, Jacob and I were alone in the room.

"Jake", I called his attention from looking at the floor. "What was it that you wanted to tell me? The one before I left my house and you said you'd tell me once we're at the hospital."

"You might hate me once I tell you", he said quietly.

"Of course not, you're my best friend."

"That's what it is." He looked at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm _just_ your best friend, nothing more." I wasn't following.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. Could you try to rephrase?" I replied.

"We've been best friends ever since you came to Forks. It was only about one month ago that I realized I really liked you, but you were in camp. I decided to tell you once you would get back but then I found out about Edward."

I looked at him, still puzzled.

"Don't you get it, Bella?" Jacob said, slightly louder. "I'm in love with _you_."

I felt time stop and my breathing felt like it paused. The door creaked open and I saw a tall figure standing stiffly. The green color of his eyes were vivid.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered. "How long wer—"

"Long enough", he quickly replied in a low voice and turned towards the hallway.

"Edward, wait!" he had already walked away.

I wanted to run after him so badly, but with my condition, I couldn't think of anything else to do. My eyes were watery and my body started to feel frail and tremulous.

"I'm sorry Bella", Jacob suddenly said, breaking the silence. "This is my entire fault", he looked down.

"It's not, Jake", I replied hazily. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mi—"

"—Don't downplay it, Bella", he said loudly. "It's my fault."

"I'm sorry, Jake", I said. I was still in shock. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you." I felt guilt and sadness. I should have noticed it, but it's just that I've always seen him as a brother.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he said. "I shouldn't have told you that in the first place."

"It's okay, Jake", I smiled at him sincerely. "I just really like you as a brother and I have to admit", I grinned. "I really like Edward. I love him, but I don't really know what's going on with my heart, sometimes, it goes too crazy about him."

I was still completely broken from seeing Edward's expression.

"I understand", he said as he nodded his head. "Hey, let's agree to one thing: if Cullen ever hurts you, I'll beat him up with the new things I've learned from Taekwondo."

"You never took classes in Taekwondo", I looked at him, completely confused.

"I might consider it." He smiled. I tried to hold back the tears, but it was too late, one tear rolled down, eventually leading to more.

I recalled the last conversation I had with Emily; she was right. I wasn't ready to let go of Edward. His face lingered in my head, his perfectly crooked smile and his amazingly captivating green eyes which also seemed to smile at me.

"I need to fix the mess I've made", he stood from his chair. "I'll find him, and I _will_ bring back."

I sat there, staring blankly into space while I felt hot tears pour down my cheeks. It's been about half an hour and there was still no sign of Edward anywhere. I guess Jake never really found him.

The door burst open.

"Edward?" I said frantically.

"I'm sorry, Bella", Jacob said. "I couldn't find him. He probably drove off."

I sniffed and called Alice.

"Hello?" I heard Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I said and I could feel my heart tighten. It was as if every breath I took in made it even harder for my heart to cope with the scenario. It was as if this meant that I would rather die than live without Edward. It was as if my life was useless when I have nothing to live for.

"Are you crying? Bella, what's wrong?" Alice's perky voice was now full of worry.

"Edward", I replied. "Do you know where he might be?"

"What are you talking about? What exactly happened?"

"Jacob told me that he was in love with me. Edward overheard it and now he's gone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to hear it."

"Omigosh", Alice gasped. "He just misunderstood, Bella. And isn't he overreacting? You mean, he just easily stormed out like that? He used to head to this meadow pass the football field in our school. But how are you going to get there? Aren't you in the hospital? How about I call him and talk some sense into my hard-headed brother. I hate it when he immediately jumps into conclusions."

_That_ was the big problem. Not the whole Edward's hard-headedness, which Alice claimed, but the fact that I was still in bed and completely helpless. I couldn't let Jacob go there for me, too.

"No, Alice", I replied. "I don't want him to think that I was that big of a coward to have to be so afraid to talk to him."

"Just call me when he doesn't listen. I'd have to say, Bella, my brother can be such a pain sometimes when it comes to being attentive."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll call you later", I hung up.

I opened my contacts and dialed Edward's number. I wondered why I didn't try calling him in the first place. It rang but then the call was rejected. I called it again, but his phone was turned off.

Carlisle suddenly walked in.

"Bella", he said. "You're awake. Good", he looked around. "Where's Edward?"

"He left to do something", Jacob answered before I could have said anything.

"I see; I'll just need to check the readings", he walked towards one side of my bed and looked at the machines.

"Everything's fine", he smiled. Edward's crooked smile again flashed in my head. "I'm sure you can head home in a few more days", he walked out of the room. "But that is of course for rest. I'm not advising you to immediately head back to camp once you're released."

Everything could have fallen back into place, except for the fact that Edward wouldn't talk to me.

"So, what's you're plan?" Jacob asked.

"I need to get out of this bed", I replied, struggling with the cast on my left arm and right foot.

"Bella", Jacob held my free hand. "You can't get out of bed yet."

"I need to", I replied as Jacob helped me into a wheelchair.

"Do you think you'd be aloud out by all the nurses or guards that'll see you?"

I sighed. I never put that into mind. I took out my phone and tapped in a message for Edward.

_Edward, I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I know it's difficult but I know you trust me and I trust that you will also be willing enough to listen to what I have to say._

_-Bella_

What else could I do? I was helpless. Jacob just helped me back on my bed. I felt so much emotion, so much distress, and so much emptiness that might never be filled again.

I hadn't completely realized that I dozed off until I slightly opened my eyes, enough to just see the clock. They felt heavy and tired from all the crying I did overnight. I looked to my right; it was Edward! I didn't open my eyes, knowing that he might be able to talk to me better. He seemed to stare on my hand which he held in his. He rubbed the surface with his thumb. I kept my eyes in the same state, making sure that he didn't realize I was awake.

His green eyes looked down on my hand. They didn't seem like they were in any better condition that mine. He heaved a sigh before taking his hand away. _Did he notice I was awake?_

He basically shifted to another position, this time facing his front.

"I'm sorry, Bells", what was he apologizing for. I felt like I was the one who needed to be apologetic. "Maybe I should have stayed and let you work the whole thing out", it seemed like he thought I was still asleep. Now _I _was worried on whether Alice had talked to him for me.

I missed seeing Edward and being able to talk to him. I missed having to think about him everyday, without having this sort of problem. But I shouldn't cuss about it, because if Edward really did love me, then he'd still want to be with me. Even when love would bring sorrow.

I felt my left arm ache for a few seconds. I couldn't help but have my face looking scrunched and have the rest of my body cringe from the pain. A warm hand had suddenly stoked my forehead, and then my hair. At that moment, I felt that Edward must still have loved me. Or maybe my hopeless romantic side decided to give in to his gesture.

"I—I never stayed long enough to hear what you could have told him in the first place." I understood him now; I understood how it must have felt for him to have to hear a conversation like that. But, his pain was probably much more worse that mine.

He stood from the chair, but I decided not to make any sudden movements. "Goodbye, Bella", he said before kissing my forehead. _What? Goodbye?

* * *

_**Why is Edward overreacting? What's gotten him to be so sensitive? Can't wait? The next chapter will be coming out soon!**

***And I did kinda think Edward _was_ overreacting...  
**

**Okay, now this is an important author's note:**

**My periodical tests are coming up. So... I may not be able to update for quite some time. But I do really hope that you guys would give me a lot of reviews while I'm temporarily 'offline'**

**ALL reviews are highly appreciated!**

**_Last Chapter's Answer: _There are NO stairs in a storey house.**

**_This Chapter's Question: _Some months have thirty-one days. How many months have twenty-eight?**

**_Author's Question: _Will anyone beta-read my story? Let me know through PM!**

**Happy New Year!  
**

**So I'd like to end this chapter with one word... REVIEW!  
**

**-Kar  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Uncertainty

**I'm baaack! Hi. My tests are finally over and I appreciate it that you guys understood me when I had to be 'offline' for a while. Anyways, I'd like to thank you! Yes, you! Right now, you're probably reading this, and I highly appreciate it. Please keep on reading this A/N. (There's a long list of people to thank, I think you'd also know yourself if I've mentioned you in my previous chapters before!)  
**

**I've written the next chapter in advance. I'll be posting it once I get 20 reviews. I know that you guys can do it. Don't be lazy ;). Remember that beautiful number! 20, 20, 20!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it'll clear things up. I really worked hard in this! Note that this is the beginning wherein I will be switching POVs from time to time.  


* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 15

Uncertainty

EPOV

"It doesn't matter, Bella."

"Men always love their cars", she said obstinately.

"Well, consider me different from all the rest because I want you safe", I smiled to myself. Bella was already exasperated right now.

"I'm okay, Edward", she insisted.

"Give me the phone, Edward", Alice whispered. We were at a small pizza parlor having dinner. I ignored her plea and turned my head away from her.

"Be sure to match the cashmere sweater with the black mini-skirt!" One day, I'm going to blow up and just yell at her for her perkiness.

"Just for one day, please?" I said again. I sighed, "Just try."

"For the last time, Edwa—" I heard loud honking from one car.

"Bella?" I said frantically. Of course. I was being an empty-minded. Bella was still driving. "Bella?" I said even louder, ignoring all the staring eyes amidst me. I hung up and started calling again. I fidgeted with the keypad, redialing her number. I couldn't reach her phone.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked after noticing my strange reaction.

"Bella", I said under my breath, still trying to reach her number. "Something happened", I said with panic.

"Where was she?" Rosalie asked.

"She was driving to the hospital"

"And?" Emmett continued.

"I heard turbulent car noises, loud tires screeching and then her phone went dead."

"We'll hear from her later", Jasper said comfortingly. "If something did happen, which I pray won't, we'll get a call."

I wearily ate through my dinner, separating the peas from the rest of my food; I pushed the carrots even farther. I was in no mood to have anything down my throat.

After reaching camp, I walked behind Emmett and Jasper when we dropped the girls at their cabin. I still haven't received any calls about Bella. I was beginning to be extremely worried.

"Dude", Emmett gripped my shoulder to keep me from slouching. "Calm down, I bet you'll receive a call tomorrow morning", he smiled.

"Maybe you're right", I sighed. I had practice tomorrow morning. We were almost finished with the dance; all we needed were more steps to finish the song's last thirty-two counts.

*:o:*

I walked towards practice. Another three hours of agonizing dance routines. I was ready to quit, all I needed was an excuse to have to head home. I was doing this for Bella, since she wanted it so much.

Two hours later, our dance was finally over. Finished. Finally. Lance decided to dismiss us early, considering we've practiced the entire dance for about five times.

"Meet back here at four o'clock", he announced just before we walked out the door.

Frankly, I was the only one who groaned.

"I'm open!" Emmett waved his hands signaling for Jasper to pass him the ball. I was practically in between both of them and it was the usual two-versus-one game again. I snatched the ball just as soon as Jasper tried to throw it to Emmett. I ran to the basket, but Emmett had blocked me and Jasper was just right behind me.

I shifted to my left to trick Emmett of where he should run to and quickly turned to the right, just pass him. I shot two points, and then Emmett grabbed the ball and headed for the basket.

An hour passed, we were sitting on the ground, drinking cool water.

I was still anxious about hearing what was going on with Bella. I imagined she would just call and say it's all some sort of joke, and then laugh. That wouldn't be so nerve-wrecking and ambiguous anymore.

"Any call about her yet?" Jasper asked after noticing my sudden silence. The hot weather made my voice a bit hoarse and my throat dry. I shook my head and tightened my jaw, still looking straight at whatever was in front of me.

We walked to lunch after that. Alice and Rose were already seated at a table. I walked with Emmett and Jasper to the line. They were serving strawberries dipped in chocolate again.

I did the same thing with my dinner last night. I shoved most of my food to the far ends of my plate. I stood up, with my stomach empty, but my mind full of anxiousness.

I walked to my cabin, still trying to reach Bella. I couldn't reach her phone. I didn't realize that I threw my phone to the ground in failure until I remembered that I needed it for a four o'clock alarm.

I spent the entire afternoon in my cabin. I laid on my bed, sat on my chair, then started strumming on my guitar. It was my entire fault, if Bella had gotten into a great accident, I wouldn't forgive myself. I shouldn't have called her while she was driving.

My watch read three fifty and I was still on my chair, playing the song Bella wrote on my guitar. There was a loud bang on the door. I've never heard a bang on the door since the time Alice badly needed to find her new skirt or something. So my hunch was that it was Alice who lost a necklace or something else that tempted me to overlook her.

"Edward!" she banged even louder. I stood and slowly walked to the door. I looked at her; she was panting while carrying her phone. "It's dad, really important, Edward."

"Hello?" I said after taking the phone from Alice.

"Edward", Carlisle said. "I've been trying to reach you."

"Sorry, dad, but my phone is incapable of working right now."

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella. Her condi—"

"Bella?" I felt my heart stop. "What happened?"

"Her condition isn't so critical, son. Don't worry that much. I checked he—" someone was talking in the background. "I have to go, we'll talk later." He hung up before I could say anything else. I was ready to throw the phone.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Throw your own phone, will you?" she snatched her phone from my hand.

"Sorry, Alice", I breathed. At least Bella was okay now.

I had completely forgotten about practice. I sat in the room with Alice, waiting for another call from Carlisle. Her phone rang and she handed it to me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle's voice from the other line

"What happened?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"She's fine, Edward", he replied.

"This was my entire fault. Is she awake? How is she?"

"Just a few injuries, son", he said.

"Are you sure? Is her pulse too slow?"

"No, her pulse is normal now"

"I have to get there", I managed to say. I felt an intense adrenalin rush through my veins. I got up from where I sat and started taking out my bag.

"You don't have to come"

"I'll catch the next train to Forks. Please tell mom to see me there."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to see her, dad."

"It's your choice if you want to."

"I'll see you tomorrow, dad."

"Okay, bye, son", he hung up.

"Can I come with?" Alice stood from where she was. "I want to see Bella, too."

"I don't think so, Alice. They wouldn't let us go together." I continued stuffing some clothes into my bag."

"Fine", she pouted. "But I'm going to keep checking on her, brother", she took the phone from me and walked out the door.

I carried my bag when I saw Lance come my direction.

"Edward! You're late for practice", he warned.

"Do your pathetic dance. I don't care", I was ready to exert all my impatience on him, but instead of doing that, I decided to just walk away.

*:o:*

"Mom", I called to Esme. It was about two in the morning.

"Hi, Edward", she embraced me. "I've missed you. The house has been so lonely without you kids at home."

"Same here, mom", I smiled. "Thanks for having the trouble to pick me up."

"Don't mention it", she said as we walked to her car. She probably decided to take her Mercedes to the station since it was her favorite car.

It was two thirty when we finally stopped outside the hospital.

"I'll go find your father", she walked the other way. "Go ahead."

"Excuse me", I walked to the front desk.

"Yes?" she said before looking up. She suddenly smiled, then started batting her eyelashes at me. "How may I help you?"

"May I know which room Isabella Swan is in?" I replied politely.

"Of course", she grinned before tapping the keys on her keyboard. "Room 304", she smiled again.

"Thank you", I said before walking to the elevator.

"Anytime!" she seemed to giggle to herself amusingly.

I walked in. There weren't too many machines around. Bella was sleeping. I could see a small scar on her forehead. She still looked beautiful even if she was lying in a hospital bed.

I sat on the chair beside her, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Carlisle knocked before coming in. "Edward."

"Dad", I breathed and walked to him. "How is she?" I turned around to look at Bella again.

"A sprained neck, broken leg and a broken arm", he replied and looking through the papers on his clipboard.

"How many hours has she been like this?"

"About ten hours."

"When is she expected to wake up?"

He seemed to smile encouragingly. "It's just a minor accident", he rested his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, and she'll wake up anytime she feels like it."

"Will there be any traumatic experiences after all this?" I was clearly still worried.

"We'll just see how her mind will respond to them", he said coolly. "Nothing to worry about."

I agreed and decided to just put a dose of serenity into myself for a while.

"I'll check with her later. I have to see another patient."

I nodded and he walked out.

About three hours passed by as I enjoyed watching Bella talk in her sleep. She mostly mentioned my name and sometimes Charlie's. I heard Emily's name last.

"Hey", I smiled and held her cast-free hand.

"Hi", she looked at the clock "How long was I asleep?"

I glided my finger through her hair. "About ten hours."

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Shhh", I said as I kissed her head, and then sat on the chair beside her bed. "You must be really tired; you can get back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy", she lifted her head. She suddenly yawned and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Of course you're not. I'll talk this time", I said sarcastically. She leaned her head back to her pillow. I sometimes found Bella's obstinacy appealing despite the times she means to be serious.

"I came here about three hours ago, Carlisle told me that you're been sleeping for a long time. Hey, maybe if you just took the Volvo… none of this would have happened", I teased, trying to keep her humored and not blurt out an 'I told you so' statement.

"W-What about your rehearsals?" she yawned.

"I quit", I said curtly. "I needed to visit you."

Her eyelids were heavy. "You know, I had a dream about Emily", she whispered.

"Really", I smiled. "How is she?"

"She's fine", she looked at me and I smiled. "You don't believe me? She told me that the pen you had was her birthday gift and that you hid all the other things that reminded you of her." _That _was something I was beginning to believe. I've never told Bella about that.

"Okay…" I raised an eyebrow.

"I need to head home and get some things." I kissed her forehead again. "Please get some sleep. I'll be right back, and I know you'll be safe this time." I walked out and towards the front desk.

"Good morning, sir", the nurse from early this morning said.

"Good morning", I politely replied. I saw Carlisle walk towards me.

"Dad"

"Edward", he said. "Bella was in an accident", we walked to a corner. "Jacob Black told us that he found her in her truck that knocked a tree down, just fifteen minutes away from here."

"It's my fault, dad", I tightened my jaw, looked down, and started shaking my head.

"Don't blame everything on yourself, Edward", he said comfortingly.

"I'm the reason she's in here, dad", I put my hand in my hair and uncaringly shook it. "I'm the reason why she almost died!"

"Don't panic", he said calmly.

"There are so many things I've done to her, dad. I'm only making her life worse."

"Edward. It's was an accident."

"No, it was something I should have prevented", I said, lowering my voice. "I have to go", I walked out.

I drove home, through the long road, I was reminiscing everything.

The first meeting, at the fair, teaching her how to shoot an arrow.

I continued driving with the knuckled of my left hand against my shaky lips.

I reminisced the time we first kissed, when we walked to the pond, saying goodbye.

I realized I had to get out of her to keep her life safe. I was an overprotective, accident-dragging person for Bella.

I reached home. Esme was in the kitchen, making her lemon squares.

"Hi, Edward", she smiled when I walked in.

"Morning"

"I'm planning on taking there to your father. Would you like me to leave out some for you?"

"It's fine." I said and quickly walked to my room. After packing some things, I decided to head back to the hospital.

I planned to talk to Bella about it all. I reached to open her door, but I heard another voice amidst hers.

"I'm just your best friend, nothing more." It sounded like Jacob Black.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. Could you try to rephrase?"

"We've been best friends ever since you came to Forks. It was only about one month ago that I realized I really liked you, but you were in camp. I decided to tell you once you would get back but then I found out about Edward."

I knew what he needed to say. I felt my heart torn, I felt like something I really liked was being taken away from me. I put my ear against the small space between the door and its frame.

"Don't you get it, Bella?" Jacob said, slightly louder. "I'm in love with _you_."

My foot made the door slowly slide open. I needed to think quickly. I stood still

"E-Edward?" she stuttered. "How long wer—"

"Long enough", I quickly said and turned to the hallway.

"Edward, wait!" I continued walking down the hallway. It was the only way and the only provided time for me to have a reason for her to think we were over. _I'm so sorry, Bella_, I thought to myself.

I walked out the elevator and walked swiftly pass the front desk.

"Hi, si—" the nurse wanted to say something. I swiftly waved a stiff hand without looking at the stunned nurse before walking out, since I felt my eyes beginning to well up. I went to my car. I figured Bella might want to find me. I had to get away.

There was a heavy struggle between my heart and what my mind was thinking. There was a part of me that suddenly wanted to run back to her, and enjoy the succulence of life while another part of me wanted to move on and just have the pleasure of knowing I was wise enough to let her live longer.

I drove fast, to Alistair High School. The tears were already falling down. I hit my hands against the wheel. I felt like an idiot. The school parking lot was empty and Jack, the gardener, wasn't around. I ran towards the empty meadow, pass the football field.

I sat there, with knees folded, and hot tears began to pour down. The wind was stronger than it usually was. I felt like I was fine with crying, the tears seemed to calm my nerves down. I didn't know where to go now. All I could ever think of was moving on to have an empty life without Bella.

The next day, I was brave enough to take Alice's suggestion of saying a proper goodbye to Bella. She's convinced me to take my last visit, since she also took a huge amount of time in reprimanding me on how I would regret it someday. I gladly replied that I loved regrets.

I drove there in a slow rate and reached her room. I decided to knock but then I let myself in when I discovered her door was open. She was asleep on my last visit. I walked to her side and saw her swollen eyes. It was painful to see her in this state. I held her hand and looked at me for a while.

I shifted my position. "I'm sorry, Bells", I wish she could have still heard me in her sleep. "Maybe I should have stayed and let you work the whole thing out", what I really meant to say was that I wish there was any other easier way for me to explain these things.

"I—I never stayed long enough to hear what you could have told him in the first place." I was hoping Bella would forgive me, even when it was difficult for me to explain things to her. I wanted to end seeing her. I stood from the seat. "Goodbye, Bella", I kissed her forehead before walking out and gently closing the door behind me.

* * *

**This is, by far, the longest chapter of this story. So, remember that magic number: 20, 20, 20! Plus, I don't think you need an account to be able to post a review anymore.**

***I won't be continuing 'The First Daughter' anymore, since_ this_ story is my focus. But, I might start a new one in the summer (Subscribe)  
**

**_Last Chapter's Answer:_ 12 months**

**_This Chapter Question:_ When was the last time you've ever considered someone suddenly become melodramatic? (not a trick question) - review  
**

**20, 20, 20!  
**

**-Kar  
**


	17. Chapter 16: New Beginnings

**I was so eager to post this since I know that most of you would be wondering what would be going on after the 'break-up'. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys with this one.**

**I'm personally going to thank each and every one of the people below**

**(I hope you'll see yours there):  
**

**-xAxsxHxlxExyx- **(you're my first subscriber and thanks for the never-ending support!) **:: BellaDonna95 :: Crystal Stones **(my extremely supportive cousin) **::Drama Queen 10155 :: Edward's Angel of Music ::EdwardsLily **(thanks so much) **:: Flying with Fairies :: Groban Girl :: Jade's Roses :: Mary Hiwatarie :: someoneyoudon'tknowprobably **(you are seriously my best supporter)** :: UndercoverAngel :: Wolfy G. **(my awesome reader) **:: XxBlue-Eyed-Bella **(always there for me)** :: asraigreen :: blonderbel :: carterjo :: eek-cullen-eek **( I love receiving reviews from you) **:: elindsay524 :: future-impending :: hopefulbutterfly :: imagine23x :: jayd-n33 :: niceladysakura :: phoenixflamemarauder :: potterhead0013 :: silentangel 94 **(my best friend and my favorite author)** :: sweetinpink625 **(thanks for all your inspiring reviews)** :: twilight-lover4life16 :: twilightspoet **(one of my favorite authors here) **:: voilinlover96 :: vipishere **(thanks! I love each and every one of your reviews)** :: weclonededwardcullen **(thank you isn't enough to express my gratitude) **:: whiteangel07 **(my latest subscriber!) **:: ALYSHA CULLEN **(thank you so much)** :: Edwardluver1901 :: EdxBell :: Kaidi :: imcoolthatway :: princass :: :: skyangel82**

**That's a lot to thank. I know that I've never been able to list this much names... but I thought that I'd like to show how much all of you are highly appreciated. I might not be able to give each one of you a 'message', but I'll do my best. I hope you guys will still to continue your support and share the love!**

**I recommend "Breakeven" by The Script.  
**

**I won't keep you any longer... Here's your reward for your great span of patience...**

**

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn : Chapter 16

New Beginnings

BPOV

He walked out the door, gently closing it behind him. I wish I could have stood up and run after him. My eyes were now fully open as I watched Jacob walk in with a basket of fruits.

"Morning, Bells", he said as he set it on the table. He must have missed Edward on his way here. "Your mom told me to come by and give you these."

"Thanks", I replied with a faint smile. I looked at the corner of my eye. Edward was out of sight. He must have walked out pretty fast considering Jacob didn't see him and it's only been a few minutes.

"I'm sorry abou—Edward?" Jacob suddenly said before he could have finished his first sentence. He looked at the door. I turned to see since the glass was one of those which only the person inside the room could see the other person in the opposite side. It was Edward. And Carlisle. I could see Edward leaning against the door and Carlisle standing in front of him.

Edward's expression was poignant. He looked down as he talked to his father. I wondered if Carlisle would be mad at me. I wondered if Edward would still head back to Talent Camp, but then, he was out of the performance for the final show. What's next for him? All I knew was that he would probably be leaving soon. Could it all be because of me? Was it all my fault that Edward's life was suddenly miserable?

Jacob stood from the chair that was beside me. "I'll go talk to him."

"No", I quickly replied. "I—I'll let him settle it."

"Are you sure", Jacob hesitantly walked back to his seat.

"Yes. I don't want to force him to listen to me when he doesn't want to."

"Then this problem might never be solved", he quickly said. I looked at him.

"Jake. If Edward wants to leave, then I should be smart enough to let him go." With that statement, I felt as if tears would gush out of my eyes any minute. I felt as if my whole body was suddenly paralyzed and weak. "I don't want to keep making Edward's life even more miserable."

I understood it now. Edward was definitely leaving. Where is he going? Away from me… that's for sure. There was one problem… I might not be able to stay away from him.

A week later, I was finally released from the hospital. Jake and Charlie helped me get home. Charlie made a quicker recovery than I did. He was actually released a day earlier than I was. He didn't head straight to work though, he took about a few days off.

"You sure, Bells?" Jake said as he helped me get into the car. "You can still go back."

"I've thought about it, Jake. I don't want to be back there anymore", I replied. Was I being to harsh on him? I figured that wherever Edward was, was where I shouldn't be. "I think I'll spend the rest of my summer here." I smiled softly.

"If you're sure", he shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

We got home. I was getting used to my crutches now. I walked into my room. Everything was still the same when I left it. My laptop was still on my desk, completely untouched. The books on my shelves were still in a huge mess and the chair was near the bathroom door.

I dragged my body towards the window and sat on the chair. I looked out into the usual foggy and wet climate of Forks. I suddenly realized that everything could be back to normal. All I needed to do was forget about everything that happened. I had to forget about Alice? And Rose? _Including_ Edward.

I've decided. I'm not going back to camp. I'm officially staying. I needed to let it all go.

The next day, I carefully drove to the hospital with all of Alice's clothes that she made me borrow. I needed to return them. I wasn't sure about life now. What would Esme and Carlisle think of me? Would they completely weigh the heavy burden of ruining life for Edward on my shoulders? I walked towards the front desk.

"Yes?" said the nurse behind the computer. She wore black glasses and a blue sweater over her white uniform.

"Is Dr. Cullen around?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry but he's currently performing a craniotomy right now. It takes about six hours. Do you want to leave a message?"

"I have some things for Dr. Cullen", I replied handing her the bag. "They're just clothes", I replied after seeing her look at me curiously. "There's a note for him inside the bag, too", I replied.

I walked out the hospital and carefully walked to my truck. I knew I wasn't supposed to drive it, but I couldn't just hire a driver to bring me to places when I felt like it. I made a commitment to never speak of the life behind me and just live what's right in front of me, an open, brick lane that was waiting for my feet to walk on it.

*:o:*

Two years later…

"Spartans, Spartans, Spartans!" Mike Newton cheered. I looked down from the bleachers. I saw Lauren, the head cheerleader, cheering loudly as her squad began to form a pyramid. It was a basketball match between the Forks High Spartans and the Alistair High Eagles. The Forks Gym was decorated with blue and red streamers.

The game was already in its fourth quarter with sixty for the home team and sixty-four for the visitor. The Eagles were extremely good at basketball, with most of its players usually scoring three-point shots.

And as predicted, the game had finished off with the Eagles as the champions. Our team was behind by about ten points during the last ten seconds, and even with most of our senior classmates were playing, we were clearly having a slim chance of victory. The teams walked to the center of the court, shaking hands. There was something about two of the players of the Eagles team that seemed very familiar to me. I couldn't clearly see their faces because of the huge crowd of people that were jumping and cheering in front of where I was sitting.

Our graduation was only in a few days.

*: o:*

"Congratulations, Bella!"

I turned around to see Angela waving and walking towards me. "You, too." I smiled at her.

It's been two years since that fatal car accident. I've graduated from high school. My life's been as normal as ever. I forgot about Talent Camp. Well, I made myself forget about it. I made my focus of everything else around me.

"Bella", Mike Newton walked by with his camera. "The senior class salutatorian!" he cheered and flashed a picture of the silver medal around my neck.

"Thanks", I smiled and locked my arm with Angela. "But, here's the valedictorian", I smiled while Mike took a picture of us. Angela had her gold medal on. She deserved it, even when I wanted it; I didn't exactly study as well as she did. I never really had the right time schedule to balance both my studies and the part-time job I had in a boutique. I worked as a shop assistant for Mrs. Bryans. Her boutique was basically a small gift shop that sold the most expensive and rare items. I had to keep up with the five-hundred-dollar salary she paid me, it was more than enough.

Charlie promised mom that he would regularly check up on me while I was away at college. He said he'd visit on holidays, even if he had to drive for hours. I had to admit: Life was so much easier now. Now that I've graduated, I was ready to head off to college. Start my newfound life and make better choices.

"Bella", my mom walked over to me. She hugged me tight. "I'm so proud", her eyes began to be teary. "I am just so thrilled that you've graduated!" she practically squealed. That perkiness suddenly reminded me of someone. "Come on", my mom grabbed my hand and walked me towards the car. "Phil and I will drive you to your after-party."

I stepped into the back, taking my hat off and laying it beside my diploma. There were still some other people left. Still taking pictures of each other and goofing off on stage.

"Where was this party again, Bella?" my mom asked.

"The La Push Plaza Center", I replied. "Just beside Alistair."

Phil parked the car in the parking lot. The large clock read about seven P.M. in the evening. As much as I disliked having to attend social gatherings or parties, Principal Stoners told me that it was mandatory for me to be there.

"What time will the party be over", my mom called out just as I walked out of the car.

"I'll just take a ride with Jessica. Bye, mom", I shut the door and carefully walked towards the pavement and then up the front steps.

The La Push Plaza Center seemed like it was painted with gold. The pillars were glistening as much as the walls. The lights outside were yellow. I walked through the revolving door. The front desk wasn't gold this time. In fact, there was only little gold inside. The map beside me was with about fifteen rooms and nearly all of them were booked. I scanned my finger down the long list of color legends. Green: The Tourism Committee. Yellow: Sprites Choir Group. Red: Alistair High School. Alistair? Did they have their graduation reservation here, too? I scanned even further. Blue: Forks High School.

The blue room on the map was either on the left or right side of the lobby… either way, I was confused. I took a map from the front desk and went to the guard.

"Excuse me", I called out to the guard who stood stiffly at the door and walked towards him "Do you know where the Forks High School reservation is?" I had to admit it. I was lost.

"Take the left side of the corridor. Walk straight, through the blue hallway and turn to the nearest right passage. Take another right turn then pass the Unionwell's Dining Hall." He replied. I was even more flummoxed. He was twisting me around. I looked around. None of the other students were here yet.

I stood beside a buttress, still clueless about his directions. I looked around hoping I could see some of my friends. The huge lounge was filled with people who looked like business executives. I was clearly lost, even when I had just entered through the doors.

"Excuse me, sir", I called out to one of the employees. "Can you show me where the Forks High School reservation is?"

"I'm sorry, but I still had a lot of things to do", he said indirectly. "Try the guard." He walked away and turned around one corner. I sighed and began to pace around.

"Excuse me, can yo—", the other employee just walked by, as if I was invisible. I was frustrated right now. I paced even faster and breathed heavier. I was worried.

A silver Volvo suddenly pulled up in front. I noticed a pixie girl walked out, arms locked with a blonde man. She looked so familiar. Another girl stepped out with long, blonde hair. Her fingers were locked with another guy who was rather tall. They really did look familiar.

I tried scanning my memory. I couldn't think of anything. I don't think I've seen them in Forks High School. They were probably just from another school with their own party. All this seemed so strangely familiar to me. I still couldn't reminisce what about them that had sidetracked me so much. And the contemplation didn't seem to be efficacious.

Then it hit me. The blonde guy was from the championship we had against the Eagles. He was clearly one of the best players. The larger one also looked like he was one of those who played against the Spartans. But all these still didn't leave me satisfied. There was still something _so_ familiar about all of them. They all were forming a group and stood, talking, just outside the lounge.

I didn't notice the pixie girl walking towards me until her footsteps were audible enough. She tapped my shoulder, making me turn around to look at her. Her face…

* * *

**Wee! A cliffy, I know. :) ... I just wanted to keep you guys anxious.  
**

**Thanks for all the support... I'm so elated!**

**Keep the reviews coming because I have a goal now: 120 reviews. (Lend a hand? :D)**

***What was your favorite Edward-Bella Moment that I've written?**

**Press that magical little button!**

**-Kar  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Jeopardy

**Here it is! I've seriously reached 12 pages with this one.**

**Here are the list of people who have inspired me with this chapter:**

**XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX **(always around for me)** :: silentangel94 **(always 'glued' to me and a great bff)** :: IKD **(for the 100th review!!!)** :: someoneyoudon'tknowprobabaly **(always there)** :: EdwardsLily **(loved the fabulously, long review)** :: Lily-Potter8 **(thanks so much)** :: weclonededwardcullen **(extreme gratitude towards you)** :: usaprincess242 **(thanks!)** :: sweetinpink625 **(one of my favorite readers)** :: Aqua-lily6 **(for adding my story to your community)

**... the list goes on and on ...**

**So since this chapter is really long... the next one might take some time for me to write. **

**More 'Edward-Bella' moments in this chapter! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 17

Jeopardy

BPOV

"Bella?" she said with a high-pitched voice. _How'd she know my name?_ I looked at her completely clueless of who she was. "You don't remember me?" she smiled widely.

I winced and tried to remember… nothing.

"I'm Alice", she said. "Alice Cullen?" she looked at me. Alice! Something about her reminded me of a Dolce and Gabbana bag … My memory was still a huge mess. This Alice person was holding my wrist, I slowly took my hand back.

"I-I'm sorry", I replied. "I don't know you."

"Come on, Bella", she urged. "I'm Alice. We were roomies in summer camp. Don't you remember?"

I lightly shook my head to respond. The short hair was familiar but then the name was still blurry.

"Alice Cullen?" she repeated. "I'm Edward Cullen's sister"

It hit me that time. I suddenly remembered those times when she used to make me wear clothes I didn't like. I suddenly remembered I missed her. A few more memories flashed through my head. Not just those that were good, but those that were… unpleasant. The revolving door suddenly turned when a guy in a red graduation suit entered.

My heart was now frozen. It all fit into place. It all came back to me—all those memories I tried to avoid and forget had decided to turn and come back. He looked better than before. His hair was in place, but something made him seem better than he did before. He walked towards the others who I could now recognize. The blonde guy was Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. The blonde girl was Rosalie and the funny goof was Emmett.

I suddenly missed all those memories and envied my old life. Could I have been happier then than now? But then I looked at Edward… his amazingly crooked smile still took my breath away. He conversed with the others as he kept his hands in his pocket. I couldn't believe how much he's changed but he still felt like he was the guy I first fell in love with. I never forgot my first kiss which I shared with him. I never forgot all those past feelings I felt before I finally realized I was falling for him.

My attention was off Alice as I glanced over at Edward. I couldn't completely see his face since his back was turned towards my direction. They must have that reservation I saw earlier.

"Bella?" Alice asked, she's been repetitively waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked a couple of times until I was finally out of my daydream. Daydreams again…

"Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

'No', I wanted to answer. I just felt a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. I practically wanted to faint. "I need to go", I replied. I walked away and gave her a small wave before walking off. I turned to the corner of one hallway and stood behind the arch. I crocked my head to the side; Edward was still talking to the others. It was a good thing he didn't notice me.

The last time I remembered was when he said goodbye to me at the hospital. It's something that I wanted to avoid. All I needed to do was to stay away from him for tonight and he might be off in some different college. He would completely never see me. The last thing I wanted to do was to bring another hectic chaos into his life.

EPOV

Emmett and I kept discussing about the last championship game he and Jasper played against the Forks Spartans. The winning shot that Jasper made was enough to have the Eagles as the championship winners.

"That last shot was the best!" Emmett said loudly. We were still waiting for the other students to come.

"We know, Em", I replied.

"I think this is the first time you've ever mentioned it ever since you guys won the game", Rosalie smiled sarcastically.

"How many times do we have to keep celebrating that victory?" Alice walked towards us and gave Emmett a look of exasperation.

"Sorry", he held his hands up. "We only get to be seniors once", he added as he showed of his red toga. "And I graduated", he said coolly. "Even when I just try to pass every test we have."

"It must feel so good", Alice played along. She was one of the top honors and she didn't really mind the award or medal since she says that she'll never get to use them in fashion designing.

"Whatever", Emmett said smugly and formed a 'W' with his fingers. "We can't all be geniuses!" Sigh. They never stop arguing.

Alice shot him a glare, I saw Emmett twitch for a second and he suddenly kept his mouth shut.

BPOV

I jumped when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head, hoping it wasn't one of 'them'. I was relieved it was just Jessica. Sigh.

"You completely scared me", I breathed.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. "Where have you been? The party's about to start!" She pulled me into a powder room.

"I told you that I need to do this for you", she smiled and patted powder on my face. "Ever since you've put Mike and me together, I feel like I owe you so much." It was about three weeks ago when I made Mike realize that he had been in love with Jessica all along.

"That was a long time ago, Jess", I replied as I closed my eyes and curled my lips inward to avoid the dusty powder. "You don't owe me anything."

"Well, _you_ probably owe yourself something", she replied. Now she was applying eye shadow to my eyelids. I couldn't understand what she was doing since I was completely inexperienced with handling make-up. "I mean you're simply beautiful, we know that. But a little more beauty never hurt", she said as she used a soft brush to finish off with my lips.

"Simple beauty isn't enough to knock guys off their feet", she continued. "I'm going to make you look heart-stopping tonight!" she squealed as she put some blush on my cheeks.

"I hope I don't kill anyone", I joked, making her grin.

"Of course you won't", she replied. "You'll just make them get off their feet", she teased. I felt all the make-up on my face become a sticky feeling. There was a strange feeling on my skin, which I didn't like. She made me put on a dress when I arrived a few minutes before graduation in black jeans and a plain, white tee. She didn't like the whole outfit, though it was what she called 'plainly acceptable', she didn't like it on me and made me switch into a dress.

She motioned for me to take my toga off. I shook my head. I didn't like seeing myself in the dress. She didn't stop. I finally gave in and sighed exasperatingly. The make-up was enough for a returned favor.

I unbuttoned my toga and took it off, revealing the dress she made me wear. I huffed before handing her my toga.

"Chill, Bella", she said. "You look great. No even better, perfect", she applauded to herself.

I looked at the mirror. I saw how the beautiful blue color of the Jessica's halter dress I had on made it in contrast to my skin. I saw how the nice blue eye shadow Jessica put on match with the glossy lip gloss she put on my lips. My cheeks were slightly rose pink with the blush she added. I actually didn't look so bad. She curled my hair this morning, making sure that the curls would last for about three days. The curves of the dress had perfectly formed a nice shape around me and the midnight-colored strapped sandals she made me wear complimented the knee-length dress. Although, all this looked too formal for a simple graduation party.

Jessica was wearing a strapless, periwinkle dress that reached below her knees. She matched a silver necklace with a diamond in the middle of the heart-shaped, silver pendant. She kept her make-up dark and put her hair into a neat bun with a clip that netted around it and looked like it was studded with diamonds.

Jessica wouldn't give me my toga back for me to hide in. She kept it along with hers on one of the coat racks after we walked into the party. It felt so awkward for me to walk in with a dress on.

"Bella", Angela waved and I walked over to where she stood.

"Hi, Angela", I greeted.

"You look great", she said. "Where'd you go, anyway? We've been looking for you."

"I got lost", I chuckled. "It was a good thing Jessica found me."

She handed me some punch. "Let's just enjoy the party. I don't really like being here either", she smiled.

I looked around; a lot of people were dancing in the middle of the room to 'AM to PM' by Christina Milian. I saw Lauren dancing with the Spartan basketball captain, Chad. Jessica had joined Mike in a corner, talking to the basketball team members. I spotted Eric Yorkie taking pictures of people. Angela looked at him eagerly; she had a heavy crush on him.

"Go talk to him", I told her.

She shook her head. "He's a little busy", she said but her eyes were still on him.

"He won't mind", I added. "I think he'd want someone to talk to."

She grinned. "You really think so?" she looked at me then looked at Eric.

"Yeah", I smiled. "You can do it", I nodded.

"You know", she grinned even wider. "I can", she moved from where she was standing. She turned her head to me before she was ready to walk. "How about you? You can come with", she offered.

"I think I'd like more punch", I replied. "Have fun"

"I will", she walked across the room.

I eyed her, she shyly walked towards Eric. Angela had a sweet smile of her face. It seemed like they were in a good conversation. Eric handed his Canon SLR camera to someone who took a picture of them. _He asked her to dance_, I thought to myself after seeing him lead her to the middle of the floor. Angela flashed me a smile and went back to dancing with him. I smiled back and stood watching them.

"So", Jessica walked to my side.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?" she grinned and looked toward Angela's direction.

"I just told her that she could talk to Eric", I replied.

"Ah", she said. "So, does this matchmaker have her eye on someone?"

I shook my head and gave her a fake grin.

"Come on", she encouraged. "I did not just do your make-up for nothing. Go dance with someone."

"I don't like dancing"

"How about James?" she said. James was the best soccer player from our batch. "He's smiling at you."

I looked across the room and saw him. I turned to Jessica, "I'm good just standing here and I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Okay", she said. "Just call me when you need anything", she smiled and walked towards Mike.

APOV

I tugged Edward's sleeve before he was about to walk in.

"I have to tell you something", I whispered.

He looked at me first before he stopped. The others had walked in ahead of us.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I hope you don't panic or have any sudden reactions."

"Just tell me what it is."

"Bella's here", I blurted out. "I was talking to her before you came in. She doesn't remember anything, Edward." I bit my lower lip, expecting some sort of angry silence from him since the last time I spotted Bella.

It was actually at the championship game. I didn't get to talk to her when I told Edward I wanted to. I watched Bella sit with a blonde girl, who had a cute purple tank top on, and a brunette with glasses on. Bella dressed better now. I guess that blonde must have been doing a good job for me.

I would have still been friends with Bella if Edward would let me. Ever since Edward darkened my day with his 'break-up news', he warned me not to have any form of communication with Bella—under any circumstance. If I didn't respect him so much, I would have driven away to the hospital and get the nurse to give me Bella's telephone number long ago. I couldn't reach her with my phone since she switched to a new number.

If I did refuse to comply with him, I would still be great friends with Bella right now. Sigh. Brothers: You can't live without them having to pester you. This also had me wondering on why Bella never bothered to call any of us. I mean, I get it, the 'separation' part, but I so wouldn't hate her.

Edward didn't say anything, except his expression turned to a frown and he removed his arm from my hand and walked in.

"Edward!" I followed behind him. "There's nothing wrong with talking to her, Edward."

"I don't want her to see me, okay, Alice", he walked towards the others.

"She didn't", I continued. "She seemed like she didn't recognize any of us."

"Good", he said stiffly and kept walking.

The truth was, to me, Bella seemed like she didn't _want_ to remember us.

An hour later, I was getting sick of the passion fruit they've been serving us. Having to plunge it down my throat was getting unbearable, and I shouldn't make boredom the excuse. I couldn't take it anymore. And I was already curious on how much of my make-up had been lost. I badly needed to go to a powder room right now.

"Jasper", I whispered.

He turned his head to me.

"I have to go to the powder room", I told him. "I need to."

He grinned. "Everything seems fine", he assured me.

"Please", I pouted

"Okay", he gave in.

"Thank you", I got up and kissed his cheek before walking off.

"Make-up check." Emmett scoffed. I sighed loudly, showing exasperation.

I walked to the right of the hallway after leaving the room and walked to the powder room. It was locked once I kept twisting the knob. Ugh.

I hurried to the nearest restroom and walked in. I spotted a brunette who had just walked out from a cubicle. Bella looked stunned, more over, frantic when she saw me. I was beginning to think I was intimidating to her.

"Hi, Bella", I smiled. I looked at her entire outfit. The blue looked good with her skin. I'd have to give the credits to whoever convinced her to be in it tonight.

She looked at me quietly and turned to the faucet.

"I love your dress", I complimented. It was true, her dress looked great on her, and the way her hair was curled made her even look prettier.

"Thanks", she said beneath her breath and grabbed a paper towel. I suddenly forgot about the make-up check. Bella began to head to the door. It's like she didn't want to make any eye-contact with me.

"Bye, Bella", I said, adding a tune to my voice. I missed getting to dress her up.

BPOV

"Bye, Bella", she sang as I quickly walked out. It was Alice again. I was trying to avoid her tonight; does fate not want to agree with me on that?

I turned to the right corner. I was ready to head back to the party now, ready to sit there and sulk in my seat. I quickened my pace, I was probably close to the party, I couldn't really tell since I kept my eyes on my feet, trying not to trip in these three-inch heels. My feet were starting to throb, when I suddenly bumped into something hard.

I dropped my purse, making all its contents fall out: an ordinary lip balm, i-Pod, two-year-old cell phone and anpen. I crouched down and started picking all my things. Fortunately, the man who bumped into me also crouched down and started helping. I stretched my hand to reach my i-Pod which was too distant for me that I felt his hand get in contact with mine. I looked at him , because I wasn't able to see who 'he' was. My body felt like it was trembling and I felt a familiar frisson flush through my veins when I saw a familiar pair of green eyes. This is probably the best time to spell disaster in bold and capital letters.

He looked at me with stunned eyes. His green orbs were looking back at me, with complete shock and I felt I was returning the same expression he gave me.

"E-Ed", the right words couldn't come out of my mouth and I was stuttering. I was such a klutz. I was able to pull my hand away ever since it rubbed against his soft skin.

He didn't say anything, all he did was push me back up on my feet, held my elbows for support and hand me my i-Pod.

"Excuse me", he said quickly when he saw Alice come out of the bathroom and walked to her side. "The others are looking for us."

"Hi, Bella", Alice grinned at me widely, and then looked at Edward. "Did I miss anything?"

I saw Edward grimace and pulled her behind him as they walked away.

"Bye, Bella", she sang and waved her fingers. "Nice seeing you again!" Frisson had completely taken over me. For a second, I felt like I couldn't move. For the next second, I felt like I was going to fall of these heels again. I was so clumsy, that I bumped into him.

"Bella", Jessica and Angela called.

"We've been looking all over for you", Jessica twined her arm with mine.

"They're about to give away all the prizes. You shouldn't miss this", Angela continued.

"We were beginning to think that you stormed away with some guy you might have spotted and not bother telling us", Jess giggled.

They dragged my frozen feet down the hall.

"Bella!" Jessica pinched me as Angela waved her hand in front of my face.

"What's wrong with you?" Angela asked.

"No-Nothing", I replied. The truth was, I was still feeling completely stunned of when I saw Edward. He was dressed in a formal way and his hair looked even better than it did before. He didn't smile my favorite crooked smile, though. There was another huge dilemma. I know he's still angry at me. For what happened years ago, I felt that he still hasn't found it in his heart to forgive me. There was no use for explanations, it's been so long. I'm sure he's found the right person already and that he's happy.

"Stop spacing out, Bella", Eric said. Apparently, my daydream was longer than it usually was, considering it gathered a small mod around the chair I was is. I didn't like attention, so I decided to stay perfectly still, and let them walk away.

"I-I'm not"

"Then what's gotten you to keep stuttering all the time?" Angela eyed in suspicion.

"Nothing", I said straight.

A few minutes later, dinner was beginning to be served, and Josh Stoner, a 'DJ', decided to leave the music on while he ate. Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric joined me at my table.

"Bella", Jessica whispered beside me.

I looked at her curiously.

"Will you tell me who that guy is?" she grinned widely.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy who's made you so absent-minded this whole evening. I'm surprised you haven't 'killed' anybody with the way you look", she nudged me before going back to eating her lasagna.

"There's no guy", I replied.

"You are such a bad liar", Angela enunciated while shaking her head. "Just spill out whatever's bothering you, we won't tell anybody."

"Face the disappointment", I smiled sincerely and shook my head. "Nothing's going on."

"Hmph", Jessica 'gave in'. "I'm going to get it out of you soon."

APOV

That moment seriously sent squeals down my spine. I enjoyed watching the way Edward acted when he saw Bella. And why wouldn't he, like I said, Bella looked extremely stunning tonight. But the look on Edward's face was priceless. It was as priceless as the look I saw on Bella's face.

"Stop grinning, Alice", Edward said with chagrin.

"I can't", I smiled. "Not with the way both of you acted."

"How else would you expect me to react?" he led me to the party.

"Much more professional", I enunciated the word 'professional'

Edward didn't speak anymore when we reached the others.

"Hey", Emmett boomed. "You found the overly-dressed, overly-maked-up, lost sheep!"

"Keep your corny jokes to yourself, Emmett", I grimaced.

"Touchy!" he replied, sounding melodramatic.

Rose smacked his head upright. "Thanks, Rose", I smiled and she nodded.

"What was that for, babe?" he pouted.

"I could ask you the same thing, _baby_", she smirked.

I walked towards Edward. He had ostracized himself from the group.

"What?" I looked up at him. "You don't want to talk about it again?"

He looked straight across the room, at nothing, and kept himself silent.

"You're just going to pretend none of this ever happened and wake up the next day thinking you've never seen her?"

"I've made myself accustomed to that, Alice"

"You're such a jerk for being such a coward, Edward", I replied. Though I didn't mean the 'jerk' part.

"It's not that, Alice", he said, "I'm just trying not to interfere in her life anymore."

"When will you get over that, Edward?" I felt like I snapped. "I mean, I'm sure Bella has. And what just happened is something you can't take for granted. Embrace the opportunity."

He shook his head and smiled like I was trying to be funny. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't hate you, Edward. Why do you keep thinking that? You must get over yourself."

"We've talked about this before Alice…"

"And I was furious with you when you tried to hide from her ever since that day. But I'm not allowing you to keep hiding."

"She's moved on, and so have I"

"Ugh!" I was ready to smack him on the head and knock some sense into that pea-sized brain of his. "If you don't go talk to her, I swear, you'll regret it someday!"

"I love regret."

EPOV

There was no metaphor I could use to describe that scenario. It was like cupid decided to strike me with his arrow and that someone had shot my achilles heel at the same time.

This all seemed very complicated. Now that we've seen each other, I might have increased her hatred for me. My life seemed to be fine, until tonight. Coming to this party wasn't my idea. Esme convinced me that as a student with honors, it is mandatory for me to come. Alice on the other hand, wanted to come in her new, red Valentino dress, which she was in right now.

I wanted to escape when I dropped them off and made them think I was going to park the car. I couldn't stay away anymore. Curiosity was getting into my nerves and frisson was definitely trying to get through me. I was weak and pathetic enough to have given in to Esme's plea in the first place. If I had denied, I would have saved myself the trouble of being here tonight.

But then, I didn't expect to meet her outside the girls' restroom. She was still as gauche as always, as fragile as always. I strived to have made my mood lugubrious for her to see, and for her to avoid me. Alice found it amusing that I decided to take that course of action. But you can always get unpleasant surprises from her.

I would much rather be at home, behind my desk and getting my nose into the latest book a friend had lent me. Or the family could have spent the evening in a baseball game. Unfortunately, according to Esme, Dad had a sudden appointment to attend to. But to my own intelligence, Dad had been planning a surprise for Mom since their anniversary was in three weeks.

The party was finally over, and most of the other students were leaving.

"Edward", Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to head home with Rose. But, Emmett wanted to come with us, then Alice didn't want to be left out, so…"

"I'll get back home alone", I understood what he meant. "Someone needs to take my car home."

"Okay", Jasper said and walked to the others.

I was probably the last one to leave, since looking for my misplaced keys took a long time. I walked out the lobby. A lost of students from Forks High School were leaving. There were only about ten students left among all the other business executives.

BPOV

"Wait", I said to myself after seeing Jessica drive off. "Jessica!" I forgot I was supposed to catch a ride with her. Now, I had no way of getting home. Angela already left before Jessica. The only ones left from my school were the basketball team, with Chad, and Lauren who had decided to glue her arm with his. There was no way I would be asking them for a ride.

I opened my bag and took out my phone to call my mom. She didn't pick up after I called her countless times. So I decided to put my phone back and get a cab. Hold on. I don't have my wallet with me since I distinctly remember leaving it in my drawer back at home.

I decided to call Jessica and ask her if she could turn back and drive me home. It was a good thing she didn't mind. I decided to walk back inside and wait for her there. I looked around to pass the time. The couple talking to the receptionist seemed to be complaining about some reservation and the rest of the businessmen decided to leave. It was down to me and… _Edward_—he was talking to someone on the phone. He hasn't left yet. This is pretty awkward, but not too much since we were about six meters away.

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket, still oblivious that I was around. It was an advantage for me, that way, I didn't have to see his reaction once he realizes that the only thing between us was a huge, round rug.

Jessica's car finally pulled up in front and I quietly walked outside, making an escapade. I hope he didn't notice me.

* * *

**How was it? Is there any difference with Bella's POV after two years?**

**Anyway... review and I might do my best to post as soon as I possibly can.**

**All reviews are highly appreciated... (I'm not too far from my goal!)**

**-Kar  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Frisson

**Hi, guys! I'm really sorry for the late update, but school has been so pressuring lately. And I can't seem to find any time to write... Here's another prize for the patience you guys have with me. Hehe... btw, our volleyball championships in school are coming up (on Monday!) and we'll be competing for either the first or second place. We're sophomores competing with the seniors. Can you believe it? I can... because of the power of prayer. I mean, we all just trusted God. So wish us luck and pray for God to be with us!**

**I also would like to apologize for all the grammar errors or misspelled words this chapter might contain. I hope you guys will enjoy this!

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 18

Frisson

BPOV

"Bella", Jess suddenly said while she was driving. "Who was that you were looking at? He looked hot." _Hot._ That's something new. I've never thought of that word.

"What are you talking about", maybe she wasn't talking about him.

"That cute guy in the lobby, duh"

"Guy?"

"Don't play coy with me, Bella. I've known you for four years and never have I seen you look at a guy that way", she sighed. "It's okay to admit you like him."

"I don't", I simply replied and looked out the window.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it's okay for you to say he's cute."

I didn't say anything.

"And you know, he had an amazing crooked smile while he was on the phone."

Please don't talk about him anymore.

"He's way cute and talk about perfect", she kept blabbing. Blah, blah, blah. That's why I try to stay away. "I mean, did you see him clearly? He was so tall, and handsome."

"I get it, Jess", I replied.

"Do you know him?"

"No." Great, my voice just squeaked. Jessica said that she could always tell when I lied because my voice goes extremely high. Back in our first year of high school, I accidentally broke her favorite pen. When she suddenly asked me where it was, I told her that I haven't seen it, in the most high-pitched voice.

"What's his name?" she grinned widely.

"I don't know who he is", I squeaked.

"Right", she said sarcastically.

"Let me guess, he made you all stutters at the party, didn't he?"

"No", I squeaked again.

"Seriously, Bells. You can't fool me. You're beginning to sound like a mouse over there."

"He's the one I told you about", I sighed and noticed my voice was back to normal now. "The one from summer camp."

"Ohmygosh!" she gasped. "Edward Cullen, you mean?" She just mentioned his name. She didn't have to. "He's your ex-boyfriend."

I decided not to open my mouth anymore before something else might come out.

"Hey, I'll take him, if you don't want him back", she teased. I wanted to switch the topic since I already felt uncomfortable with discussing how 'perfect' Edward was.

"Why aren't you riding with Mike tonight?"

"He told me that he had to head to the hardware store. Something about his dad needing bigger pliers." She turned to the corner and we were finally nearing my house.

"Thanks Jess", I said before closing the door behind me. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's cool", she smiled before starting her car and drove out.

I walked to the front porch, and digging for my keys in my bag. I finally got a grip of its silver, snowflake keychain and pulled my keys out. I opened the door to see Charlie watching a baseball game of the flat screen.

"Hey, Bells", he greeted and looked up at me.

"Hi, Dad", I replied and tried to keep myself from falling on my way up to my room. I finally got there in due time and dropped all my stuff on my bed before sitting on my chair. I breathed before taking the sandals out. My feet felt like they were bleeding once I freed them from those tights shoes.

I took out all the letters I've received from the colleges I applied for.

Princeton University

Dear Isabella Swan,

Congratulations. We are proud to welcome you to Princeton University. We hope for you to be joining us this year.

- Princeton University

Harvard University

Dear Ms. Swan,

Welcome to Harvard University. We at Harvard are impressed with your results and hope to be seeing you in our classes this year. Congratulations.

- Harvard University

UCLA

Dear Isabella,

Yes! Your application has been accepted and we would like to thank you for choosing the UCLA as a college option. Well done.

- UCLA Staff

_Nobody at UCLA keeps score on who you are. They just want to see what you do._

I didn't see what was 'well done'. Was it that my application was acceptable or that fact that I've decided to consider NYU as to where I will be taking college courses? On account of that, I'm still flummoxed between the many courses colleges offer. I've always wanted to take up journalism but I doubt that writing books is a permanent job. Although, most of my friends are thinking of nursing, I don't think I'd want to work in a hospital. I honestly don't do that well in the sight of blood.

Mom said that she'd be okay with what I decide as long as I'm happy. But I think I should wonder of what college I need to get into first. I wanted a college not to far from Forks so that Charlie wouldn't have any trouble with visiting me once he plans to check with how I'm doing. I could also consider a college in Florida, near Mom.

Jessica suggested that we take NYU, because she got an acceptance letter from there, too. It would be great if I actually went to a university with someone I already knew. Angela said that she got a letter from Harvard and that she plans on taking Law. Either way, I'm left with a huge dilemma. I only have one summer to make up my decision.

*:o:*

"Morning, Mrs. Bryans", I greeted as I walked into her shop. Mrs. Bryans, who was in her forties, was in a large, navy blue dress that reached her ankles. It had sleeves that almost reached her wrist and she wore a turquoise scarf to complement it. Mrs. Bryans wore her large glasses and kept her blonde hair in a neat bun. She was wearing a large pendant, which she bought in India, during a business trip.

"Bella", she replied as she arranges figurines on her shelves. "You're shift isn't until half an hour", she reminded me.

"I know", I replied and sat behind the counter. "Is it okay if I stay here until my shift?" I meant to come early since I had nothing left to do back home. Her store didn't open until nine A.M.

"Sure, dear", she smiled sweetly and walked to the back. "Can you bring out the other box?" she walked in with a large, brown box.

"Sure", I replied and walked to the back. I found the last box; it was white and had 'Trinket Cove' on it, a fancy name that Mrs. Bryans decided to call her store. I walked over to her. "Where do you want it?"

"Just leave it beside the other one", she replied as she unpacked a lot of other things that looked rare and expensive. Although most of her items seem insurmountable, most girls, preferably Forks High School, if you count Jessica, love them. Mrs. Bryans sells a lot of charms, which Jessica seems to have collected. Lauren comes by once a week, not daily because she says that she wouldn't want to see _me _daily, but to see what other new things Mrs. Bryans has on display. I wasn't surprised since she always requested for me to show her our newest items.

"Wazz up", Jake walked in an hour later, with a voice that sounded like he was Jamaican. "Hi, Mrs. B", Jake smiled just as Mrs. Bryans walked in. "I brought snacks", he said while lifting the plastic he had. "Kung Paw Chicken from Jackie's", he added. He loved eating at Jackie's, which was a small Chinese diner.

"Good morning", Mrs. Bryans simply said and started putting price tags on the shelves.

"So", he turned to me. "You up for tonight?"

I looked at him, completely clueless. I'm usually the last person to ever find out about all these gathering the other guys plan.

"Jessica invited us over at her yacht for dinner. You in?"

"I guess", I replied unsurely since I still haven't clarified it with Charlie and that I still had to make sure he wasn't going to end up eating one of those 'TV dinners' he buys so much. He literally eats it in front of the TV.

APOV

Sigh. Emmett being such a brat again. Yes. I dare use the term 'brat' to describe my supercilious and juvenile brother. He doesn't like it when Rose prefers to watch 'The Bachelor' instead of watching 'Jojo's Circus' with him. He's trying to hog the remote.

"Rose", he wailed. "Please!!!" except Rose moves her arm away from him before he grabs the remote control.

"Be mature, Emmett", she replied. "Jojo's Circus is a toddler show! And you are far too old for it!"

"Come on", he pleaded. "I want to see Mr. Tickles blast himself off from a canon!"

She heaved a sigh. Edward walked in.

"Emmett, watch it in Alice's room." Emmett's eyes beamed with excitement and immediately pounced off the couch, leaving Rose with her program of choice. Wait. _Alice's room? My _room_?_ I hadn't completely realized it until Edward started grinning at me.

"Edwaaaard", I shot him a beady-eyed glare. Don't get my wrong, Edward can be… maturely clever sometimes. But I really get irritated when he tries to mess with my stuff.

"Edward", I heard Rose softly say. "I think you should run now", she said to my brother who held his hands up in defense as he started backing away.

"Good idea", he nodded and instantly ran outside, with speed. I screamed, piercingly high and headed to Mom's garden. I didn't make a sound as I slowly checked where he would be hiding until I suddenly felt water being shot to my back. I turned around after hearing Edward chuckle.

The sprinklers were suddenly turned on as Emmett decided to join us. I had completely gotten my Purple Jimmy Choos soaked. Edward so owes me a new pair of shoes, not to mention a replacement for this Gucci watch that also got drenched.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Emmett teased as he shot Edward with his own water gun. I huffed and walked into the house.

"Ms. Alice", Bridgette said in her British accent. "Would you like me to lay out your planned outfit on your bed?"

"Yes", I sighed. I was planning to wear that tomorrow and it took me three hours to put that ensemble together. Drat. I carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to slide with my soaked shoes. After changing into the Armani outfit I planned out, I walked to the garden. Emmett and Edward were laid down on the grass, looking exhausted. Rose was still watching her program, so I decided to watch it with her.

"Look at this guy, Alice", she said. "Isn't he the cutest one they've had on the show?"

I nodded my head. Lance Conner looked good in his black tuxedo and sideway hairstyle. It was a rose ceremony wherein three girls would have to be eliminated. I don't agree with these shows, that fact it that it's a common thing to expect the guy to propose to whoever's lucky in the end. I mean, they wouldn't know each other that much since he dated nearly each of the women. But I didn't see why the men were in such a rush to jump for an engagement. He could just ask the girl to be his girlfriend. Which reminds me, Edward still needs one.

The doorbell rang. Mom said that we were to expect a friend of hers to come. She decided to invite Jane, one of her high school friends who just moved to Forks. I actually like Jane. It's her flirt of a daughter, Liana, I loathe. Have you actually seen her gush over Edward? She makes his look like a piece of raw meat, which is such a disgusting sight.

"Good morning, Aunt Jane", I said politely after opening the door.

"Good morning, Alice", she replied and hugged me. I saw Liana behind her, she gave me a grin before she walked right pass us and into the house. I frankly don't remember myself inviting her in.

"You're shoes are cute", she complimented.

"I love your slash print silk neck scarf", I replied. "It's Blueberry, isn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you", she said as she headed inside to greet the others. I walked behind her only to find Liana gone. Of course she'd be with Edward, what was I thinking? I walked to the garden again. Edward and Emmett weren't done with their water war. They've taken their wet shirts off and been running around the garden. Liana was standing under the pavilion, watching, with a particular grin I didn't like.

After a while, Edward and Emmett decided to call it a tie and walked headed inside to change.

"Hi, Edward", Liana greeted with the most flirtatious voice she could put on as she clung to his arm. If I wasn't so discreetly keen, I could have said, "Stop trying to sniff my brother."

"Uh, Hi", he replied and followed Emmett upstairs.

"Alice", she said before walking off up the stairs.

"Hi", I muttered.

EPOV

I switched to into a new shirt when the door had suddenly burst open. _Liana._

"Hi, Edward", she grinned widely, with a peculiar hint of excitement in her tone.

"Liana", I replied and walked her outside before she would start ransacking my room. "We should be downstairs", I managed to say and led her down the stairs. I looked at Alice, who was giving me a smug look. Mom just arrived and was in a busy conversation with Jane.

"Edward?" she called.

"Mom?"

"Could you please give Liana a tour around Forks?" she smiled earnestly. I couldn't say no when she starts making that expression. Fortunately, Liana had already made up her mind of clinging to my arm and it didn't seem like she had any intention of letting go.

"Great idea", she smiled. "I spotted a cute store I've seen earlier. Can you take me there?"

I nodded and saw Alice who had tilted her head away.

She made me take her to the amusement part, not to mention, ride that cheesy Ferris wheel with her. It's been about two hours since we've left the house and I badly wanted to go home.

"It's a really small, brown store called Trinket Cove", she said. Trinket Cove? Bella works there. Jacob told me she did. "Are you familiar with it?" I don't want Bella to see me with Liana. Not that it matters, but I just don't want her to jump to conclusions. She might think that I was going out with Liana.

"I'm afraid not", I replied.

"I know which way it is", she beamed. I could stall by turning her around in circles; she doesn't really know the roads well. But that would mean that I'd have to drive the car longer and be home late.

I pulled over, outside the Trinket Cove. "I'll wait here", I told her. I certainly didn't want Bella to see me. I know about this part time job she does, Jacob told me about it. "Just come back in the car when you're done."

"Don't be silly, Eddie", she pressed. "Let's get inside"

"I'm not Eddie", I replied.

"Then come on, Eddie", she smiled and walked out. I heaved a sigh. I always get myself into these sorts of messes. She pulled me towards the store.

"I need to get something from another store, Liana", I said without thinking. "I'll have to go get it."

"All right", she shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. _Safe. _I admit that I was having jitters. Another symptom of "Bella Paranoia", as Alice would like to call it, ever since I made her stop any means of communication with Bella two years ago, or "Bellaphobia", which is what Emmett prefers to call it.

I walked in a CD store and grabbed a few Debussy CDs for my car. I decided to quietly walk and stay in the car while Liana was doing her shopping. Putting the CD into the player, I looked in the store from a safe distance in my car. Bella was just behind the counter, busy with her computer.

A few minutes soon after, Liana finally walked out with two carrier bags and got inside.

"What'd you get?" she smiled.

"CDs", I replied. She took a hold of the stack and looked through them while I started the car. Her expression changed to the same expression girls have when they're disappointed to know that I prefer Debussy.

"I like Debussy", she grinned, and she wasn't that very good at lying.

I walked in the house at about five on the afternoon. Liana decided that she wanted to head home and unpack her things. Alice was wearing another outfit from before we left.

"Why aren't you ready, Edward?" she asked. I didn't know what she was talking about. She noticed my confused expression. "The First School's Out Party the mayor's holding?" I just looked at her. "The funds they collect are going to the children's corner."

"I've never heard of that, Alice", I honestly replied.

"You obviously have not read the fliers", she said. "Just get changed quickly because I am _not_ going to be late."

"I never said I wanted to go", I said before walking up the stairs. I have no choice, since I'll be the only at home when they leave. After changing, I walked downstairs and to the door, with Alice following behind.

"Isn't Liana coming?" she inquired.

"You actually want to inviter her?" I looked at her.

"It _is_ a public party, excluding entrance fees", she smiled. "Since it's so public, I guess she'll hear about it and come if she wants to."

I shrugged my shoulders and started the engine. "Where's the party?"

"Forks National Park", she replied curtly.

BPOV

"I can't believe we actually won this bet", Jessica gave Angela a high five.

"I know", Angela replied. "You can't refuse this anymore, Bella."

Sigh. I shouldn't have agreed to this bet in the first place. Jess is such a good persuader, convincing me that she was sure I'd win. I could have won if I picked the number twenty, my first choice, instead of twenty-six. She spun the handmade wheel she made and the number twenty-six should have been under the arrow when the wheel didn't stop and went to twenty instead. It was a chance for me to actually miss this summer party at Josh Ellenson's house. But seeing as how I lost, I _have_ to go to the party.

"Right", I gave both of them a fake grin as they worked on my hair. Angela used a brush to put cherry-flavored mousse lipstick on my lips. Jessica was putting eye shadow on my eyelids.

"You have nice eyelids, Bella", Jess suddenly said and decided to add another color to my eyelids.

"I think they're your best feature", Angela complimented.

"Uh. Thanks", I replied.

After twenty minutes of pure torture, they were finally putting away all the cosmetics while I switched to a dress Angela bought for me to borrow.

About an hour later, I sat wearily on a stool, feeling dizzy. I couldn't see anything else except bright lights and hazy vision of people. I decided to take one more glass, it couldn't hurt, right? One more chug…

"Chug, chug, chug…" people around me began chanting. _Did I really want to?_ I've already had four and I'm not feeling like myself. I suddenly felt light-headed, flamboyant and I felt like I would be seeing all the red wine I drank again.

"Chug, Bella!" I heard a hoarse voice, well, at least it sounded hoarse to me.

"Go, Bella!"

I suddenly tasted red wine in my mouth. Snap. I just finished another glass. Okay, I feel it coming back up.

"Bells?" I heard Jessica

"Are you alright?" came Angela's voice

I felt frail and faint. Everything went black…

*:o:*

I opened my eyes midway to see the floor under my feet moving. I felt my arms being stretched. It looked like someone was helping me out of the party.

"You've had too much to drink", Angela finally says after hearing me groan.

"I didn't know you could party like that Bella", Jess added.

"She doesn't", Angela said firmly.

"Well, she was suddenly dancing on the pool table, not to mention almost falling into the pool."

I was dancing… I am never going to any party again.

"We are definitely never going to take her to any party again."

"Agree", Jess said. I felt turns in my stomach and a piercing pain in my head.

"Hey, ladies", I heard an anonymous voice. I jerked my head to the side, two men were leaning against a car, in coats and beanie hats.

"You're friend looks like she could use some help", said one man as he walked toward us. "What do you guys say if we ask to help?" he smiled smugly at my direction.

"Don't mess, guys", Jess replied. "We'd really love to stay and chat", she walked me to her car. "But, we need to make sure she actually gets home."

"Then what would you say about us helping you", said the other man to Angela who was taken aback.

"I say", she said. "No. Simply, no."

"Don't worry miss", the first one added. His accent was like one of those gangsters-slash-rappers, like some people on TV. "We don't bite much", I felt his hand run up and down my right arm.

"Quit it", I heard myself say in composure.

"I think I better call Mike", Jess took her phone out.

"I say you don't", the man pushed her hand back into Jessica's purse.

The three of us were already walking backwards, with me as the unbalanced one. Jessica suddenly screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a quirky voice from a distance. For a moment, I though it was Alice who gasped. I squinted and looked. It was Alice. With Jasper. And Edward. "Jazz!"

"I'll go get the car", I heard a reply.

"Well?"

"What?" I heard Edward's voice.

"Well", Alice sighed exasperatingly, with a panic-stricken tone, "they're with two unknown men, and with someone drunk! Hello, Edward?"

Alice probably didn't recognize it was me. So I groaned from a splitting headache and kept my head down. I think I just hit my head to a car once Jess and Angela gasped. I suddenly heard sounds of punching, but I didn't bother to look up. I think I'm going to get a migraine. Was Edward beating up those two men?

Jessica gasped. "Edward Cullen!" _Great._

"You're Edward Cullen? Oh my gosh!" Angela said while still holding my arm.

"Why do both of you know me?" I heard his velvet voice. He was probably panting from beating up those two men.

"This", I felt she was addressing me, "is Bella."

* * *

**How was it? Are some of you confused? I'll explain a few things:**

**1) Bella got drunk and two gangsters had them surrounded.**

**2) For some reason... Bella did hit her head... (See why in the next chapter)**

**3) Edward didn't know it was Bella he was defending. Either way, I know he would still defend her if he knew it was she.**

**... so, I'll see you guys in next week's update (hopefully).**

**Send me a review... and I'll send you a reply. (That button is waiting!)**

**-Kar  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Commitments

**Here it is! I'm sorry for this late update but school is so busy these days. We've got a lot to do since the school year is almost up. Thanks for all the patience. And I'd like to thank all those who have been recently adding this story to their alerts. Thanks especially to **someoneyoudon'tknowprobably** for everything. Thank you: **EdwardsLily**, for always believing in me and for all the long reviews. Can you believe it? We have exactly the same birthday! Hehe... Anyways I won't hold you guys anymore.**

**And some of you might not be able to post reviews but I understand because it's due to the fact that I've been doing some organizing with this story. Here it is!

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 19

Commitments

EPOV

"Do you guys mind if we take her home?" Alice chimed. The girl named Angela opened the glove compartment of her Coupe and took out a small first-aid kit. It wouldn't help, seeing as how much blood slowly flowed from the back of Bella's head. I didn't want to look. It looked horrible. I was hitting those two men just mere minutes ago. One of them already held Bella's arm. My instinct seemed to take control over me and my hand was clenched into a fist.

He let go of Bella's arm once I knocked my hand in his face. I didn't expect Bella's hit to be so hard. She bumped to the hood of a car, but I didn't know it would cause a gash. It all fell back to being my fault again. It all fell back to as too how much my action would always injure her.

"It's my fault," I replied looking the other way and quickly speed-dialing Dad for him to send an ambulance over. I waited for him to answer his phone when Alice walked to me saying, "It's not, Edward."

"It is," I sternly replied. "I mean, maybe if I took a different course of action, none of this would have happened to her. None of this would have _ever _happened to her."

"What _are_ you talking about, Edward?" she said.

"Her head wouldn't be bleeding if it weren't for me. She could have broken her spinal cord for all we know and--," I stopped as I heard Dad answer the phone. "Dad, we need an ambulance here right away. A house just beside Forks National Park."

"I'll send for one right away", he replied without any hesitation.

"Will you guys stop arguing and just try to stop the bleeding?" Jessica, I believe that was her name, suddenly spoke.

"Yes," I tucked the phone back into my pocket and held both Bella's shoulders for them. "I'm truly sorry about the incident."

"It's fine," Angela shrugged. "I mean, you _did_ chase them away."

"Yeah," Jessica gave an assuring smile. "Not much harm done."

"Ohmygosh," Alice gaped while she pointed to Jessica's wristwatch. I rolled my eyes. "I love you watch, it's so vintage. Where did you get it?"

"Alice—,"

"Hey", she interjected. "It's not my fault I have a keen eye for accessories."

I felt Bella's warm breath. I forgot that I was holding her up until I noticed the proximity between her face and mine. She mumbled, and then she started groaning. Some strands of her brown hair were in her face as she winced in pain.

"Mhmm," she started to say and then looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "E-E-Ed-wa-ward," she muttered slowly before closing her eyes again. It looked like she was ready to faint.

"Bella," I lightly shook her should hers but her head dropped down and I could see the wet blood in her hair. "Bella."

"She fainted!" Angela pointed out.

Alice began to let out a scream. The ambulance soon arrived and I stepped in once they lifted Bella in. Alice went with Jasper and the girls decided to take another car.

An hour later, Bella was laying fast asleep on her bed. She was fine after the doctors had stopped the bleeding and put a few stitches. I stood outside, talking to Dad while Alice and Jasper were inside, waiting for Bella to wake up.

"So, I've checked her tests," Dad said as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. I looked at him intently, anxious to hear the results.

"Everything seems to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, son," he said as he placed one hand on my shoulder. "And, this must be strange for you." I perfectly understood what he meant. This is Bella's second time to be in a hospital because of me. "But don't blame yourself again," he added while patting my shoulder.

I nodded although just for him to let the subject pass. He walked into the next room and I walked in to see Jasper asleep on the couch. Alice kept her hands on her lap while waiting patiently. She looked up at me.

"What did Dad say?"

"He says she's fine," I replied.

"She _seems_ okay", she shrugged her shoulders.

"Because of me," I mumbled to myself.

"Not this again, Edward," she stood from the couch. "I mean, you can't take all the credit. You're being selfish."

"Me?" I looked at her. "It was clearly my fault and none the less, it's always been my fault when she gets into these types of accidents."

"So," she walked to me. "You're saying you're jinxed then? You're saying you're a bad luck magnet?"

"Are you that oblivious for me to point it out?"

"Do I look oblivious to you?" she raised one eyebrow and cleared her throat. "This is another proof that you have _Bella Paranoia_, Edward."

"Stop it!" I raised my voice.

"Please keep it down," the nurse walked inside.

"Sorry, miss," Alice whispered and shot me a glare before taking a seat beside Jasper. "Is she okay?"

The nurse checked Bella's pulse, and then her heartbeat. She nodded once before leaving.

"When do you plan on disappearing from here again?" Alice suddenly said. "She might wake up any minute, Edward."

"I…" I sighed and took her hand in mine. "Don't know."

"So, don't plan on it," my sister curtly replied. "Her Dad's probably on his way now and such, so you can get acquainted by then, my dear brother," she raised her voice once she mentioned Bella's father.

"And then he can lock me up or file a case against me," I said sarcastically.

"And I'll have to keep sending you bottles of hair gel," Alice giggled. There was a short silence before Alice spoke up again. "You don't have to leave, Edward," she said after seeing me stroke Bella's cheeks. Her complexion was beginning to be back to normal now. So, this might be a good time for me to leave.

"It's not easy for me to," I wanted to say.

"It's best if I just leave, Dad wanted me to head home once he does as well. Some important discussion that he plans to bring up."

"Some gentleman you are, Edward," Alice shook her head. "Mom will _not_ be pleased."

"Is that for mom's behalf or for your own pertinacious opinion, you sly cupid?"

"Sly," she smiled. "Cupid. I love that name."

"I'm sure you do," I rolled my eyes.

I looked out the small eyehole. It was Charlie, having a conversation with Dad. I'm definitely going to be sued. I looked at Charlie who turned to opened the door and stepped back to stand beside Alice.

"Thanks, Edward," he rested a hand on my shoulder before taking a glance at Bella. "For… saving her life."

I nodded and smiled politely. I turned to Alice. "Maybe I'll be back later. I plan on heading home," I headed for the door. "Maybe."

BPOV

My head ached. I opened my eyes to see Alice.

_Alice?_

"Hi, Bella," she said.

"A-Alice?" I felt my throat dry. I suddenly realized my head was aching and remembered the wound I had on my head. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I brought you here, silly," she replied with a smile of triumph. "You were had a huge bleeding wound last night." I just looked at her. "Don't you remember? You actually bumped your head last night, and then you passed out."

I saw Angela walking to my side. "Hey, Bells."

"Hi," I replied.

"How's the head?"

I gave her a small smile. "I think it's better. Did they give me stitches?" She nodded her head once.

I looked around. I could see Jasper taking a nap on the couch. Jess just arrived with a plastic bag and walked to the right side of my bed. I was in a hospital room, with the plain, white walls and there was dextrose beside my bed.

"I hit my head to a car?"

"Not exactly," Jess said. "You were more off drunk, so you kind of out-balanced and we couldn't hold you up that time. We're really sorry, Bella."

"'S okay."

"And we tried to stop the bleeding with a first-aid kit, only it didn't do much work." Angela continued.

"Oh, Bells," Jess sighed. "I thought you needed a blood donor or something."

"Yes," nodded Alice. "You looked like you were loosing so much blood back there. It was a good thing _Edward_ called for an ambulance." I had a feeling she emphasized Edward's name.

"Right," Jessica's face lightened. "Bells, you were right, he is gorgeous." I looked at her with a panic-stricken expression which she still didn't seem to notice. "I mean, you weren't joking about the amazingly crooked smile."

I looked at Alice. She was probably having a giggle fit inside her. The grin on her face said it all. "So, does that mean Bella is still in love with my brother?"

"Only Bella doesn't seem to be convinced enough to think it's like that. She prefers to think of it as a small detail she wants to ignore."

"It is," I managed to say. "And shouldn't we be discussing something else? Maybe about… what the doctor said or if my Dad's coming?"

"Of course," Alice lowered her tone. "Well, the doctor said you were fine and Charlie's just went off to grab some stuff"

"Bells," I heard Charlie as he opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think I got a little carried away," I said as he walked to the foot of my bed. "With all the chugging and the being completely drunk thing."

"Just promised me you're not going to get drunk again."

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, I can't completely ban you from parties, now can I? You'd loose your social status, according to Jess and Alice here."

"Yeah, but I think I'm better of not going to any at all next time. You know, I can save myself from all the make up and dresses I'm forced into."

"Hmph," Jess crossed her arms.

"I agree with Jessica," Alice grinned. "I mean it's fun to play dress-up once in a while, Bella." She pointed to Jessica's feet, "I love those Jimmy Choos, by the way. I mean, plum in so in these days."

Pure torture: Alice and Jessica have fashion in common. I felt sick to my stomach. I don't plan on having both of them to team up against me anytime soon.

"Yes," agreed Jess who was smiling.

"Edward had to leave though," Alice turned to me. "Dad called him home."

EPOV

"Mom?" I walked in and headed to the kitchen. Mom was usually around, especially at this time since it's almost lunch.

"In the kitchen," I heard her reply. "You father is waiting for you in his study."

"Thanks," I said and walked off. I walked past the stairs and the entertainment room, which was next to my father's study. Dad never calls me to his study unless it's something important.

"Come in, Edward," Dad said. I walked into his study that had about six shelves of book around it and a large mahogany desk. The study was lightened not by white fluorescents, but yellow lights, the ones that look so bright. The lamp on his desk was on while Dad flipped through some papers.

"Take a seat," he said while putting the papers away. "This won't take long, a few minutes of your time, I'm sure."

"Okay," I sat.

"I just want to ask for your assistance," he stood from his desk and started walking.

"In?"

"I've talked to your mother about opening a new hospital in L.A. Since you plan on spending college in UCLA, I want you to take some time to be able to see how things will be running there. Not much necessary things since you're not a licensed doctor yet, but you'll only have to see how smooth things are there."

"You want a hospital in L.A.?"

"Yes. I might be able to see you from time to time as well since I will be flying from Forks to L.A. to run things."

I nodded.

"So, what do you say?"

I nodded my head twice and Dad patted my knee. "Great," he walked back to his desk. "That's all, Edward," I stood from the chair and headed out the door. Dad knew that I was going to take up courses in medicine. He believes that it would be a good training ground for me if I start observing his job.

I walked upstairs to my room. Once I opened the door, I dropped on the bed and sighed. I still have a lot of time left for today. So I could go to the bookstore. My phone rang and I looked at the I.D., Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Hi, Edward. Bella's awake now. Do you want to talk to her?" Alice was trying to kill me.

"And that's why you called?" I replied, making me sound like I was in tedium.

"No. I was wondering if you could come since I need a ride home. And Jasper said he would join us in lunch. Can we eat out, please?"

"Okay," I replied and was ready to hang up.

"Wait."

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Can we stop by the new Denny and George store that opened in Lerris Street?"

"No."

"But I just want to—" I hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys.

APOV

I followed my brother into the house. He was trying to avoid me. So, he probably knew what I was prepared to throw at him.

"Don't you want to go see Bella?" I said to him as he opened the door and we walked in. Dad was probably going to head back to the hospital any minute while Mom just left a message that she left for grocery shopping today.

"I think actually taking her to the hospital is enough for one day," I heard him mumble. "Besides, I still have other important things to do. I don't have time."

"Really?" I gave him a smug look and crossed my arms.

He kept walking towards the kitchen and took a glass while I stood behind the counter, fiddling with Mom's pasta figurine.

"I have colleges to apply for and I promised Dad I would help out at the hospital."

"That's what you guys talked about? You're just making more excuses."

"More or less."

"Ugh! Ugh, you're not telling me anything, Edward!"

"And I don't plan on it, Alice," he put the glass in the sink after drinking some water.

"Fine, then. But just so you know, I'm still going to get it all out of you—your college plans, everything!"

"I'm going to UCLA, Alice," he sighed. "I've already clarified that with you a few days ago."

"No, you didn't. You said that you weren't sure of either UCLA or Harvard. But you never mentioned which one you chose. And, I, apparently, have already signed up in UCLA." I clapped my hands. "I did it a few days ago. I'm going with you, Edward! Isn't that great?"

Edward looked phlegmatic as he slammed his door in front of me. Ugh! He did not just do that! Anyways, I will get _everything_ out of him.

My phone vibrated and I smiled once I saw the caller I.D. With a loud voice, I answered it. "Hi, Bella," I said, practically squealing because I knew Edward would be able to hear me from inside his room.

"Uh, hi, Alice."

"How's the head?" I said even louder.

"It's fine," she quickly replied. "I was planning to talk to you about that place where you wanted to meet me."

"Oh! Yes, of course," I said loud and clear. Edward didn't know that I talked Bella into meeting me somewhere and Bella seemed okay with meeting me. I'm glad she didn't decide to make up some weird reason that she was busy or anything. "I can't wait 'til I meet up with you, Bella!"

"Well," she seemed stunned by my loud replies. "I was planning to ask the time since you forgot to mention it before you left."

"This afternoon, at two. Can you make it?"

"Yes," she said but seemed unsure.

"Alright. Bye, Bella," I hung up just as Edward opened his door. His eyes looked like they were surprised.

"Since when?" he looked at me.

"What?" I knew exactly what he was talking about but playing with Edward was such fun.

"She got out of the hospital," he stated.

"I am aware of that, yes," I turned towards my room. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to meet Bella in an hour." Yes! One point for Alice.

I finally got changed into this new khaki trench coat I bought from Dolce and Gabbana that reached my knees and I had new boots from Jimmy Choo on as well. Edward was leaning against the frame of my door while I carefully applied mascara to my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me she was out?" he asked all of a sudden.

"You never asked," I said and closed the mascara, and then I took out my lip gloss.

"You should have said something."

"Why should I have said something, Edward?" I turned to him. "And plus, why should you even care?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

He stood there in silence. I grabbed my purse from my bed. His eyebrows were fixed as he walked to his room.

BPOV

I waited inside Starbucks with my Cappuccino. A yellow Porsche was parked outside and I recognized Alice as she stepped out. Her face brightened when she walked in and saw me.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted and lifted her shades to the top of her head.

"Hi, Alice."

"How's everything?"

I touched the scarf on my head. I decided to cover the back of my head so people didn't have to see the bandage. Dr. Cullen said that it would be best if I kept the huge bandage on. "It's fine. I'm glad they let me out so quickly. I thought I was going to be in the hospital for a while.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything," she chirped. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you properly back at the hospital. I've heard that you're the salutatorian. Where are you headed off for college?"

I didn't feel so comfortable with Alice yet but she was being friendly so I could try to be as well.

"I'm not so sure yet," I replied.

"Oh, I see. What are your options?"

"Harvard, Princeton and UCLA."

Alice suddenly grinned with pleasure.

"Those are great, Bella," she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Well, I hope you get to decide soon and let me know, okay?"

"Okay," I replied curtly.

"Now let's talk about wardrobe," she suddenly said. I looked at her with a clueless reaction.

"Like shopping?"

"It's like you read my mind," she clapped her hands and pulled my wrist. I didn't get to finish my drink because Alice quickly dragged me to her Porsche a let my take the front seat. She started the car and drove out of Starbucks.

"Do you have other appointments?"

"No," I replied. Alice was driving her Porsche and we were on our way to the mall. "But you don't have to take me shopping."

"Are you kidding me? We haven't hung out in a long time and I missed hanging out with you."

"It has been two years," I agreed. Shopping was never my definition of hanging out with someone who I haven't seen in two year, but this is Alice. She has her own world.

"Exactly."

*:o:*

"Try this on, Bella," Alice giggled as she handed me a halter top in deep royal purple. I didn't get a change to reply because Alice pushed me towards the dressing room and closed the door shut for me. It's been about an hour since we've been roaming around the mall. Alice gets so hyper when we are only feet away from a clothes store.

I put on the halter and looked in the mirror. The purple color was in contrast with my skin and I was relieved since the back wasn't too low for me.

"It's perfect," she said and handed me a blue halter.

"I don't think I'll need two of these."

"Of course you do. You never know which will best fit an occasion."

I sighed and walked back in the dressing room. After putting it on, I stepped out.

"Those pants definitely go with this shirt, Bella," complimented Alice as she nodded her head. "Wear them with this top next time."

"I'll try to keep that in mind…" I said until I saw a familiarly tall figure walk into the store. His bronze hair was better than the last time and his green eyes looked ethereal.

There was a girl.

There was a girl holding on to his arm and they were only a fair distance from me.

* * *

**How was it? Who was Edward with? :O (I'm no expert with head surgery and stitching things.)**

**Thanks for reading and send me a review if you guys can and have the time to.**

***What would you do if you were in Bella's place?* Don't forget to R&R on this one as well.**

**-Kar  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Persuasions

**Okay, so here it is. Finally. I'm sorry for the late update. I did have this chapter a week ago but, I didn't get the chance to post because the broadband connection here stinks. It's been on and off for the whole weekend. I was so pissed. Anyways, I'm making use of this advantage right now. And I'd like to use this to thank all the new alerts I've received. It's been a while, but I'm glad most of you still want to keep updated on this story. It must be a drag to have to keep waiting for me to update, but thanks.  
**

**Hope you guys like this...

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 20

Persuasions

BPOV

There. I've seen it. Edward was in the store with some other girl. I studied her features: blonde curls, a small face, blue eyes and she wore a dress that reached her knees. This shouldn't matter to me. I shouldn't even be slightly bothered by this. They can do whatever they like, whenever they like and go wherever they like. They can do all the –evers if they like.

Alice was still looking through clothes in the rack as I quickly closed the curtain of the dressing room.

"Bella?" Alice opened the curtain. "What are you doing there?"

I closed it back and muffled, "Nothing, just waiting for the next thing you want me to fit."

"Oh," she handed me a pair of black leggings. "Here, I'll go get a shirt that can go with it." Alice left towards a farther rack of clothes. I peaked behind through a small opening. They were about five racks away from the dressing room. The blonde was trying on a cashmere sweater while asking Edward how it looked on her. Alice came back and handed me a long, red top.

"Thanks," I replied. Alice can't see them, too. "Why don't you go find more clothes for me to try on?"

Alice raised one eyebrow at me, "You want more clothes to try on?" she said with skepticism. "You're acting really weird."

"Of course not," I replied. "But, you know, I'm getting a headache and I want to hurry so I can head home," I heard myself say.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "Okay, let me go get one more thing I want you to try on," she turned but to the wrong direction. She stopped once she saw what I've been trying to keep her from noticing. She turned to me, looking surprised. And from that flabbergasted expression, came a wide grin that reached ear to ear. There was a twinkle in her eye. "You're head must ache so much," she said slyly.

I looked at her. "It does," I winced. "I really need to head home."

Alice grabbed my wrist, "Right after we pay for these."

"And then we head home?" I said following behind her.

"And then we say hi," she dragged me to the counter.

After paying I turned towards the door, so ready to leave until Alice pulled my wrist to stop me again. "Don't be so cold, Bella. It's just Edward." Her expression turned gloomy, "And an idiot."

"Idiot?" I looked at her.

"It's Liana, our moms are close."

"I see," I replied. Alice continued to lull me towards them.

"Hi, guys," she greeted. I caught Edward's eye. He looked like he was shocked and I was, too. He grinned lightly at us.

"Hello, Alice," he said with his velvet voice. "Bella." He added, which made me look at him. Edward smiled at me. I feel astonished and fearful. I feel like I want to smile ear to ear, too.

"Hi," I said softly before looking at my feet. I tried to keep away from any eye contact. The blonde was still clinging to his arm as she eyed me.

"Liana, this is Bella." Alice acquainted us.

"Bella," she repeated my name.

"She used to go out with Edward," Alice smirked.

Liana was looking at me again, with a serious expression that almost looked smug, "What a waste. You two must have had some harsh argument or something, such a pity."

I fiddled with my watch to keep myself busy. I wish someone would call so that I can be excused. Somebody.

"Bella, doesn't you're head hurt," Alice looked at me. "How does it feel now?"

"Right," I remembered.

"Is it okay now?" Alice asked.

"It's worse," I grimaced at her. And she looked at me sincerely. "We should get you home then," she replied.

"It was nice seeing you," she turned to Edward. "One of you, actually."

APOV

Alice: 2, Edward: 0

"You didn't have to do that, Alice," Bella suddenly said while I drove my car out of the parking lot.

"You should have told me earlier, Bella. I wanted to punch her guts out."

"Can you just drive me home?"

"I'm so sorry about that, Bella."

"You mean for introducing me to Edward's girlfriend?"

I looked at her with shock. Bella doesn't know anything about Liana yet. And I just thought of something. "I understand you don't like her, Alice. But you shouldn't just do that."

"You're right." I sighed. "I'll apologize when I feel like it."

I pulled up in front of her house. Bella closed the door.

"Bella," I called. "Rose said that she wanted to hang out with you tomorrow." Rose couldn't make it since she was out with Emmett, watching a baseball game.

"Would you be okay if you meet us at the _Gourmet Café_ for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure if I can make it," she replied. She is such a bad liar.

"What've you got for tomorrow?"

"Uh, appointment—to check on how my head is."

"I'll go ask my father about it. I'm sure he can ask your doctor to postpone it."

"No," she stuttered involuntarily. "That won't be necessary."

"It's fine," I took out my phone. "What's the doc's name?"

"No, I'll go," she stuttered again. "I'll call him and ask him to."

"Okay," I sang. "See you tomorrow, Bella!" I started the car and drove off.

*:o:*

"Alice!" Edward stormed when I entered the house. I looked at him in the most stunned and aback expression I could do. "What the heck was that for?"

"The whole 'de-cluttering' my wardrobe thing?" I asked him. Mom did asked me to put some clothes I didn't like up for charity. "I did a good job, didn't I? Practically half of my walk-in closet is in those boxes." I smiled at him.

"I was talking about the thing at the mall."

"Bella is _not_ a thing, Edward. And why were you with Liana in the first place?"

"Answer the question," he pressed.

"Answer _my_ question."

"You're being juvenile, Alice. Mom made me take Liana to the mall. I thought you had a meeting with Bella. I should have thought twice before realizing that you have your own definitions of the term 'meetings'."

I didn't say anything except slap his arm. "I just hate Liana. That's why I did that, you, of all people, should know that."

"Blame me for actually thinking you had something rational for an alibi."

"Hmph," I walked up the stairs. "Aren't you going to ask about my meeting with Bella tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." I giggled but Edward turned his head away as if he didn't care at all.

"Rose and I are going to meet her at Gourmet Café for lunch tomorrow. And it's okay if you want to—"

"I don't want to come, Alice."

"It was just a suggestion, brother," I grinned with pleasure before walking up the stairs. "Twelve, noon," I teased once more before walking into my room.

*:o:*

It was eight when I woke up and after taking a warm shower, dressed myself in a white, collar shirt, brown shorts, gold ballet flats, and a long, milky white coat. I looked at the mirror; my outfit is great, isn't it? I took my black 'paper boy' hat and purse before leaving. I stopped and thought of something.

I walked to Edward's door and knocked. Knowing my brother, he was probably awake by now and just sitting on his desk, reading _Wuthering Heights_ or whatever. Edward opened the door. I looked at him. He was dressed in a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of denims with his black chucks.

"What?"

"Nothing," I lifted my head. "I was just going to ask if you would like to join—"

"No," he said sternly.

"That's really not going to get you anywhere, Edward. You might at well give up on trying to forget about Bella because either way—you can't _and_ you never will." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed sharply. "Just be a friend, that's all you need to do. And if it doesn't budge… then at least you guys _have_ a friendship and that you tried."

"You're never going to give up, are you?" Edward replied and he was about to slam the door. Slamming is so for girls. I stopped the door with my hand. "You're never going to try, are you?"

"I'll think about it," he said and closed the door.

*:o:*

"Hi, Rose," I smiled after stopping in front of her house. Rose was dressed in a green, off-shoulder cashmere and black skinny jeans. She had a large pendant of a gold key hanging around her neck and she had her favorite white pumps on. "Love the outfit."—And I'm not lying, it's so fetch.

"Thanks," she replied and got in the car. I started the car and drove out of their driveway.

"Have you seen Jasper today?" I looked at her.

"He says that he has some sort of surprise for you tonight and that I should keep you with me for the whole day," Rose said. "Don't ask me what it is, 'cuz he would never tell me."

I blushed. "I see."

"So, I can't believe Bella actually agreed to see us today." Rose adjusted the strap of her white Kipling bag.

"I know," I smiled. "Maybe she suddenly decided she couldn't stay away from us. You know, ever since the whole accident thing."

"Or maybe… she just gave up on trying to stay away from Edward. Maybe it's not just us, Alice."

"Who knows," I shrugged my shoulders. "At least she really is going to hang out with us. Where do you want to take her after lunch today?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't she be busy the whole day?"

"Oh, right. You know, she tried to lie about that yesterday. She said that she really needed to get to this appointment with a doctor. I told her to hand me the name and I would ask my Dad to reschedule it for her, since Dad must know her doctor."

Rose chuckled. "Let me guess… she said not to?"

"She said she'd call him herself and move the appointment. She is such a bad liar."

"That's good, right? At least she won't be able to hide anything from us anymore."

"Yeah," I sighed and took one turn at Lerris Street. "You know, I tried to talk Edward into having a good conversation with Bella before I left."

"And what did he say?" Rose asked. We were nearing the Denny and George store. Ohmygosh, that green scarf is so cute! "Alice?"

I blinked a couple of times and put my attention back on the road. "He said he was going to think about it and tell me what he thinks later."

"He's not going to think about it, is he?"

"I think he will… in a while."

"What if it takes too long? He might realize it but then it would be too late because he'd be busy in college."

"I could just convince Bella to go to UCLA. And then he can see her when he wants to."

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "Hey, you want to stop by that Denny and George store before we go to lunch?"

"Really? You want to?"

"I know _you_ do, Alice. You practically drool when you pass by a new store."

"Okay," I beamed and turned around to park my car outside the boutique.

"This one!" I gaped and held the green scarf in my hand.

"It's amazing!" Rose said. "I got this one," she held up a grey scarf.

"That's nice. We should pay for them now before Bella gets hungry while waiting for us."

"Right." We walked to the cashier who looked like an Asian girl, Chinese or Japanese perhaps.

"Thanks," I replied as she handed us the carrier bags. We walked to the car and in a few minutes, we were finally outside Gourmet Café.

"Hi, Bella," Rose greeted with a smile.

"Hello," Bella said. She was already sitting on the table.

"What would you like?" The waitress came with a notepad.

"Mushroom ravioli," Rose replied. "And some water."

"I'll have the deluxe clubhouse sandwich," I replied while flipping through the menu. "And an iced tea."

"I'll have the lasagna," Bella said shyly. "And a rootbeer."

"Okay," the waitress said and left.

"So," I breathed. "Rose?"

"Right," Rose said. "How are things, Bella? It's been a long time."

"Yes," Bella spoke. "It's still quite overwhelming to see you guys. We haven't talked like this in—"

"Two years," Rosalie seemed to gasp. "I know. I've missed you so much Bella."

"We both did," I interjected. "But you know, you could have tried to at least call us."

"I lost your contact numbers," she held up her new Motorola phone. "And… my old phone."

"Oh," I replied. "That's why we couldn't reach you. You know, Edwa-" Rose nudged me.

"Forget about it," I slumped back to my seat. "You get the details."

"No," Bella shook her head.

I grinned at Rose. _Help me._

"No, it's okay for you to mention your brother," Bella said quickly.

"It's best if I didn't," I smiled. "So, where are you headed off to college?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "You should think of going to UCLA! Because… you know… I heard there are really cute guys there."

Bella looked stunned, and had a hint of an uninterested expression.

"There's a library, too," I added.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders again. The waitress finally came with a tray of orders.

I just thought of something that might make Edward want to kill me.

EPOV

"Do you really think what Alice said was right?"

"I mean, yeah sure, if you're up for it," Jasper replied. We were at his backyard. Setting up what he called a surprise for my sister.

"Yeah," Emmett said while setting up the table. "One conversation can't kill you, man."

"Take her out to dinner," Jasper added while dropping rose petals on the floor. "Or you could do something like all this."

"Bella clearly needs an explanation of things. You left with no excuse that time."

"She was asleep, Emmett."

"So you could have waited," Jasper said.

"Yeah… but see, she didn't wait for you anymore, dude. She'd probably dated hundreds of guys after getting out of the hospital. You had your chance," Emmett shook his head. "But, you blew it."

"You're being harsh, Emmett," Jasper added.

"I'm being honest. And these are words of motivation, Edward."

"And that story you told me about the mall," Jasper said. "What if Bella's too late and Liana gets to you first?"

"Eww," Emmett complained. "She's a flirt. You like her?"

"No," I replied.

"I don't know," Emmett sighed. "It think she's kinda cute," Emmett continued to scoff.

"In a scary I'm-obsessed-with-Edward way."

I kept myself busy with the candles. Liana is too much.

"You can decide if you want to blow it all away again, man," Emmett said quietly.

"How's about if I take her out to a movie?" I asked.

"Great idea," Jasper replied.

"And you can make a move!" Emmett gasped. "Great idea, Edward. Or you can put a jacket over her if the theater's to cold. Make sure to bring you're thinnest jacket."

"Thinnest?"

"Yeah," Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed. "So if she still thinks it's chilly, you can wrap your arms around her—"

"—I think dinner would be great." I said. I only wanted to be friends.

"I think so, too."

"Stop taking his side," Emmett whined at Jasper. "You're going to regret not picking your first idea, Edward. I mean you guys could cuddle. That worked on Rose."

"Bella's not Rose," Jasper replied for me. "Edward might make the wrong impression."

"Impressions don't count," Emmett argued. "But bring a jacket, just in case."

"You're a goof, Em," I slapped the back on his head.

"No wonder women love me," Emmett said with pride.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper just sighed at him.

"So, it's decided, then?" Jasper looked at me.

"Lunch at that floating restaurant on the lake?" Emmett suggested.

"It's not supposed to be romantic, Emmett," I looked at him. "We'd be going out at friends."

"Who says you can't be romantic and friendly at the same time? And lunch isn't as romantic as dinner anyway." Jasper chimed in. I think Alice is rubbing off on him.

"Yeah," Emmett said loudly.

"I have a better idea, how about when we happen to see each other in some random time?"

"That's seems fine. But I'm sure Alice would still love the date idea." Jasper nodded.

"Edward has a date! Edward has a date!"

"Shut up, Emmett," I said with an angry expression.

"How can I if your idea sucks?"

BPOV

"Oh, Bella," Alice said as she tossed me a pair of white Capri.

"Okay." We're at a store called _Apples and Lemons _but prices here aren't like apples or lemons in the market at all.

"Take this too, Bella," Rose handed me a light pink cardigan.

"Okay," I replied before walking into the dressing room. It has been two hours of pure torture with them. They've already taken me to about four stores and I'm getting cramps from all the walking.

"Turn," Rose said as she saw me come out of the dressing room.

"I think it's okay…" Alice trailed off and took a plum dress from a nearby rack. "But I want you to try this on."

"It's a dress."

"I can see that, yes." Alice smiled as she admired the dress and its designs. "It's totally cute, too. I mean it's everyone's must-have."

"I don't need one." I said.

"I think you do." She flashed the dress. It was plum and had a few sequins at the bottom left corner. "Don't worry, it comes with a shawl."

*:o:*

"What are we doing at Barneys?" I looked at Alice who was now dragging me into Barneys and Rose was pushing me inside as well. Did I mention I was in pure torture?

"We're here to shop, silly," Rose replied gaily.

"Barneys will just drill a hole in our wallets." I replied still trying to keep myself outside.

"Then, we can buy better wallets from Tiffany. It's right across the street."

I groaned but Rose and Alice finally got me inside.

"Here!" Alice said as she dragged me to a Danny Kovitz section. "Don't you think these shirts are cool?"

"I guess," I replied until Alice started pulling out one shirt after another. She showed me a shirt that read: **She's a blonde bimbo and I hate her.** "We can all get matching pairs." She grinned at me.

"Or we can get this one," Rose took out a shirt that read: **She's a yummy mummy and we love her.** "But we wouldn't be exactly referring to someone unless we take the other shirt, now will we?"

"Are you guys talking about Liana?"

"Of course," Alice nodded. "Who else would it be?"

"Guys, I understand she's Edward's girlfriend but you don't have to get a shirt for that. If you guys hate her so much, you should be keeping it to yourselves."

Rose looked at Alice, "What did she just say?"

"Of course," Alice winked at Rose. I didn't know why. "We should just accept it that they're dating, right Rose?"

"Uh-huh," Rose nodded her head.

"What?" I looked at them.

"Nothing. Let's take you to Vera Wang, shall we?"

APOV

After hours of shopping, we finally paid for everything at the counter and I dropped Bella off at her house.

"Hey, Bells," Rose called before Bella turned to her house. "Can we hang out again? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"You can't," I nudged Rose. "Bella," my brother is so going to kill me after I say this. I stepped out of the car and went to her. "My brother wanted me to ask you if you'd be fine with having a talk with him. I mean, it could happen at any time!"

Bella looked at me, she was stunned but I could see her blush. "It doesn't sound like Edward to have to get you to ask me for him."

"Oh," I held her hand. "He's just being shy and all. If it's okay with you, I could come pick you up and take you there." Bella took her hand away.

"Are you sure you're not kidding because why would your brother want to talk to me?"

"Trust me, Bella, he wants to. He just can't ask you himself."

"Go on, Bella," Rose added.

"I don't know," she looked down.

Bella looked at me, she was completely unsure. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. And it'll happen when we'll actually get the chance."

"You will. I'll try to make it all as soon as possible."

"You are sure that you're not setting this all up yourself, Alice?"

"I'm not," I grinned and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for giving my brother another chance, Bella. I really appreciate it."

Bella just smiled sincerely. "I'm fine with friends."

"Thanks!" I hugged her once and got into the car. "See you then!"

"You planned that by yourself, didn't you?" Rose looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

I grinned widely and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Your brother is so going to kill you, Alice," Rose laughed.

"He's going to thank me, Rose," I replied. "He's never going to stop thanking me in the near future," I said as Rose got out of the car.

"Okay," she waved. "Don't forget about Jasper's surprise tonight. Bye." She closed the door. Right. I almost forgot. I so need an outfit.

*:o:*

After parking my Porsche outside, I saw Edward leaning against my bedroom door once I got upstairs.

"I've been thinking about it, Alice."

"And?" I hoped he did think about talking to Bella, or else he's going to kill me. What if he didn't want to talk to her, Bella would kill me for lying to her.

"I've been talking to Emmett and Jasper. We thought that I talk to her once we have the time to."

"Of course, well you don't have to ask Bella anymore," I quickly opened my door. "I just asked her for you," I was ready to close the door when Edward pushed it.

"You what?"

"Hey," I put both my hand on my hips. "I asked her if she'd be fine with one conversation with you, dear brother," I struggled to close the door. "And… you're welcome!" I finally got to close the door. Phew! I thought he was going to explode.

* * *

**I have NEWS. My periodical tests will be coming up soon. So I may have time for one more last update before I go 'offline' again, for a while. I'll have to make it up with the next tests because I've been so occupied with a lot of things lately. THANK YOU! (from the deepest bottom of my heart) to all those who have been so patient.**

**Now, don't forget to give me a review. The more reviews, the faster I'll update the next chapter (and, of course, if my broadband internet connection will cooperate) :)**

**-Kar  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Unparalleled Regrets

**I'm baaack! Again. Well the internet is working successfully again. It hasn't been working for six days. I was really bored. So, I'm sorry for this really late update, but I plan for lots of reviews from you guys. I'll probably wrap this up by the end of May since summer just started. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 21

Unparalleled Regrets

BPOV

I woke up at about five in the morning. I twisted and turned, flipped and flopped, I couldn't sleep. The probably symptom was Edward. It's been two whole years since we've broken up, but why can't I stop contemplating about the past? I wish all this could have been easier for me. My emotions are being difficult and unmanageable right now.

I still keep thinking about what Alice asked me yesterday. Edward wanted to be friends with me. Me. I always thought that he would have been holding a grudge on me. I'm still skeptical about how Alice said it was Edward's idea. Jake's always been trying to convince me that he was sure Edward wasn't mad at me.

Jake's still at some camp right now, being accompanied by Sam. He wouldn't be back for until a week yet, which means I have no one to talk to. Jake always said that my second option could be Charlie, but he's different. I flipped through the college brochures which I laid out on my side table. Harvard seemed too serious, Jess said that she didn't want me to become ultra-nerdy, seeing as how nerdy I already was in school. She's wrong about that. Princeton might be okay, except Jess warned me about their late dry-cleaning services. UCLA, Jess said they had tacky dorm rooms and the smell of hallways restrooms are repulsive.

She tried to convince me that NYU would be absolutely better. She said that we would only be a step away from broadway and a minute away from the gym, plus there was an all-you-can-eat buffet mentioned in her brochure. If I hear another more plea from her, I might scream. I understand she doesn't want me to be away from her during college.

I checked my phone for messages, one message from Mom.

_Hey, Bells_

_You haven't called in a while. How are your college plans coming along? I've been thinking about your options. Phil and I think it's great if you'd go to UCLA. Let me know where you actually decide to go, OK?_

_P.S. Does your head still hurt? I'm worried._

_Love you, Mom_

I smiled at the messages then glided my hand through my unruly hair. I clicked reply and began to tap:

_Hey, Mom_

_I think you guys could be right. I'll consider it. Sorry about not having called in a while. I've been busy. UCLA seems great. Thanks. And no, my head's all fine now. The doctor's said it'll be okay in about a week. And my brain cells still seem to function normally. I'll let you know if I feel like I'm starting to speak gibberish. ;)_

_Love you too, Bells_

I set the phone on my side table and combed my hair away from my face, getting ready to doze of to sleep again. My phone rang again as I groaned. It's too early for calls.

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted.

"Good morning, Alice," I replied.

"Morning!" she chirped. "Can't sleep? Well, I can't either, so I decided to call you up."

"It's still five, Alice."

"I know," she replied. "I was wondering… could you come over later? We could hang out and stuff. Thank you, bye!" She was speaking to fast for me.

"Wai—" Alice had already put the phone down… Great.

I put the phone back on my side table and flopped my head to my pillow, no more calls.

It's seven A.M. now, and Charlie's probably going to come down any minute. I was in the kitchen, cooking an omelet.

"Bells?" Charlie walked down the stairs. "I'll be heading to the station a bit early today. Are you going to work?"

"Not until tomorrow," I replied.

"Uh, Dad?" I put the omelet onto a plate. "Do you know where the Cullens live?"

"Yeah," he nodded while setting the table. "Edward, right?" Dad knew about my relationship with Edward because he wouldn't stop asking what bothered me. I didn't give him all the details. Just that it was wrong and that we had to end it. He took it well.

"Alice, actually," I smiled. "She wanted me to come over, but she hung up before I could get the directions."

"I'll drive you there on my way to work," Charlie offered.

"Thanks, Dad."

*:o:*

Dad said we'd be there ten minutes from now. I've never actually seen the Cullen's house; Alice never mentioned anything about it. Edward never did, either. What if Edward's home? Please, don't let him be home. He could probably be busy with Liana. She's really nice… except for that look she gave me the other day.

"Here we are," Charlie stopped in from of a large gate. "Have fun," he added.

"I'll try," I smiled before closing the door. Did I mention that their house is huge? It's painted with a clean white color; one wing was cornered with a tall glass window, showing the stairs. I walked to the front steps, the gate was open. I looked at the large, green lawn with a fountain in the middle.

I pressed the doorbell, beside a large mahogany door. I couldn't hear any footsteps so I rang the doorbell again. I finally heard footsteps approaching; it must be Alice. I wondered why she even wanted me to come in the first place. I was stunned after seeing who answered the door. Edward. I continued to look at him with semi-horrified and semi-stunned eyes. He gave a crooked smile at me, making my spine, for the millionth time, shiver.

"Bella," he finally spoke with a sincere smile.

"Hi," I managed to reply.

"Alice is still upstairs," he motioned for me to step inside.

Claustrophobia had hit me once Edward closed the door. I was around a meter away from him but I could still pick up his scent. I should have never agreed to come in the first place. I never agreed to come here actually; Alice was just in such a hurry to hang up after asking me. I looked around the manor, keeping my eyes busy on other things other than my ex-boyfriend. He gestured for me to take a seat while waiting for Alice.

He turned his head before heading to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" His velvet voice suddenly stunned me again. I fiddled with my fingers cautiously while shaking my head in response to his question. He was busy in the kitchen. What was taking Alice so long? I feel as if she's just trying to trick me into hanging in the same house any longer with Edward.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice called from the top of the stairs. "I'll be ready in a few minutes; I just have to remove these stockings!"

I decided that I would have to be upstairs, to… help Alice… instead of being here. "Wait!" she suddenly shouted before I could even take one step. "I can do this; keep yourself busy with Edward or something."

I didn't like the tone in her voice, it sounded like she was some sly mastermind.

I rested myself back to the couch and sighed. I could smell another type of scent from the kitchen. It's a bit nauseating. Edward walked out with two wine glasses. "Here," he said while handing me one glass. I sniffed it before deciding to plunge it down my throat… peach… great. It's peach… I'm going to be sick. I felt vomit was ready to come out of my mouth. Edward sat on a lounge seat as I carefully set the glass on the coffee table.

He kept drinking for a little while. Alice was still upstairs. My eyes caught his and his expression seemed like he noticed I hadn't touched my drink.

"I-I'm," I started to say.

"Not a favorite?" Edward stood and reached for my glass.

"Uh… no!" I stuttered. "I.. uh… I'm allergic to peaches."

"Sorry," he quickly replied and headed towards the kitchen. "I had no idea."

EPOV

Peaches… Of course she was allergic. Anyone… some people should be… I feel like I've blown everything up. Alice was probably trying to come up with some more reasons to stall the time. This was all her idea anyway, but I feel like I'm the one suffering. I'm struggling to make a better conversation with Bella, I was struggling to be simply casual and I'm not sure whether Alice would give me a whole day for this shot.

I opened the fridge. Mom should have another drink. Grape would be fine but I'm guessing Bella wouldn't like it since most girls don't like it. There's nothing else left except a carton of milk.

I felt my phone vibrate. It seemed that Alice has to check every five minutes.

"Well?" she quickly said. "She liked the peach juice, right?"

I chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry Miss Alice but she's allergic to peaches."

"What?" she said, sounding flabbergasted. "She can't be! You're playing a trick on me, Edward, I know it!"

"She didn't even touch it, Alice."

"Fine, then offer her another drink. What else does mom have in the fridge?"

"Just some grape juice, which is still untouched, and a carton of milk. Which one's your pick?"

"Ugh. Do I have to get things right these days?" Alice complained. "Wait there, I'll go out through the back and get some juice boxes."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not unless you plan to give her some water!" she spat.

"Great idea," I smiled and hung up.

I quickly took a glass and filled it with water.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't my idea," I managed to say while handing her a glass of water. "There aren't any other beverages left."

"It's fine," she gave a small smile and took the glass. "I think water's fine."

"I'm sorry," I quickly said.

"You?" Bella looked at me but her voice was much clearer. "You didn't know."

"For everything," I breathed. I put my elbows on my knees and kept looking at the floor. "I've been meaning to talk to you about things because I feel we didn't end things right years ago." And I still have so much to say. Alice must be irritated by now since she expected me to have 'wrapped things up' minutes ago.

"At camp?" she asked. "Don't sweat it," she added. "I got over it," the tone in her voice was as phony as ever. Alice was right, she is bad at lying.

"I know you haven't, Bella," I said. "And that's why I wanted to talk, because I know we both don't like to feel awkward around each other." She just kept looking at me.

"To be honest, I'm feeling as awkward as you probably are right now. I'm sorry for everything. For that horrible break-up and everything else. For your recent head injury that was my fault."

"Edwar—"

"And I'm sorry for sometimes being so cold, or being fine the next time."

"I'm used to that," she replied. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you," I smiled.

"I have to tell you something else that might make you mad."

"Is it that bad?"

"Forget it," I breathed. "It's pretty useless anyway."

I wanted to tell her about my contact with Jacob and how I kept posted about her for the last two years. But to my own unexpected impulse, my capricious mind decided to switch its course.

"Alright," Bella sat back and set it aside.

"You know," I lowered my voice in a whisper. "You're not a very good liar."

"So I've heard," she crossed her arms and leaned back. "And I don't know how to change that."

I chuckled lightly, "I think that's great." I managed to smile. I was glad that this was turning up to be a casual conversation.

"No, it's not. I mean, I'll never be able to lie about things to make my friends feel better."

"You think that's a bad thing?" I looked at her with a baffled expression. "Try being a horrible friend like me. I tell Emmett that he sings like David Cook when what I really meant was a broken ukulele."

I wasn't lying. Emmett did practice this song he wanted to serenade Rose with for Valentine's Day a year ago. Fortunately, after too much practice, and loosing his voice, Emmett decided to act as a mime instead.

Bella started laughing. "Don't you mean a bruised trombone?"

"That's better; I'll tell him you said that after he finds out about the ukulele comment."

She still kept laughing, and put a hand over her mouth. "Okay, okay. Stop." She gulped and inhaled sharply.

"Hey," I shrugged my shoulders. "I should ask the same thing about you, how's singing? Didn't you love doing it?"

Her grin fell, slightly. "I never did any."

"Oh," I dug my hands into my pockets. Things were starting to get uncomfortable again. Not so well, in other words. "Well, I—"

Alice was already skipping down the stairs; she must have been patient enough.

"Alice!" Bella quickly stood up and carried her bag.

"Sorry, but those curlers were a mess," she replied and quickly glanced at me. "Sorry for the wait." She ushered Bella towards the door. "We mustn't keep Rose waiting!"

"But you asked me to come over?" Bella told Alice.

"Uh," Alice said. "Of course, we're going to have to pick Rose up and we can head back here!" Doesn't Alice know that there is a flaw in her plan? Rose has a car, and if she drove her by herself, it would save Alice the time. "—and she can't drive alone because I heard there were rotten bandits out there."

What? Alice is the worst in coming up with excuses.

"I see," Bella hastily nodded while being pushed towards the door.

Alice gave me a comical wink before walking behind Bella.

APOV

That excuse was the worst one yet. It was worst than that pathetic excuse I made when I told Mom that the dog ate her goldfish when it was I who accidentally dropped Benny into the drain while 'trying to give him a bath'.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait, Bella," I grinned sincerely. "I mean, five minutes must have been really long for you."

"Fifteen," she smiled sarcastically. "And no, I didn't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded and bit her lip.

"What?"

"Nothing," she hesitated to say.

"That is _not_ nothing."

"It is," she fell into a deep silence.

"So you guys had a conversation!" I chuckled. "You can tell me."

She shook her head twice. "It's just that it seemed so easy for me that time. It was like everything was so casual," she paused. "And I liked it."

"So…" I looked at her. "You're going to—"

"I'm not getting back with your bother, Alice. If that's what you were thinking."

"I'm appalled. I never said that," I gasped, putting one hand over my mouth in shock.

"Of course you didn't." I actually did, but Bella _will_ learn to see things my way. I just know it.

*:o:*

"Ugh!" I banged the computer with my purse. "The broadband connection here sucks!" We were in an internet café, just outside a coffee shop. Rose was checking a personal shopper website called _Buy It for Me_. Bella looked like she was checking up some more colleges while I was trying to play a dumb dress-up game, and I am _not_ crazy. I just thought that this might be a good way to find outfits with Bella's consent, I mean, I can plan them ahead and let Bella know. Less pain for her, right?

"It agrees with me then," Bella laughed. "I really think that planning outfits ahead of time is a waste of time itself."

"How can you say that, Bella?" Rose gasped. "We save more time. Like when we need to get to a party, Alice and I make sure to have a plan a night before. That way, we wouldn't waste time preparing a few hours before the party."

"Yes, Bella," I chimed. "I mean, think of all the other stuff you need to do other than planning an outfit a few hours before the event: you still need makeup, a manicure and a pedicure, and don't even get us started on the hair. It takes approximately twenty to thirty minutes to let a few strands of hair to stay put."

"I get your points, but I don't plan on attending parties and the like. So planning outfits would be a waste of time when you want me to where them."

"Oh, pish-posh," Rose said. "No problem at all, Bella. You can where them everyday then, so they don't go to waste."

"I agree," I smiled and watched Bella roll her eyes and get back to what she was doing. This stupid computer still isn't working.

"Maybe you should ask for another unit," Bella suggested.

"Good idea; I'll be right back."

"Excuse me," I called the man who had his back bent down. He looked up. Gosh. He is _so_ hot. His blonde hair was cascading down, nearly an inch or less above his broad shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes and a great smile. Too bad he's such a turn-off. He's in an employee uniform, an orange employee uniform.

"Yes, miss?" he breathed.

"Can… can I ask for another unit? Mine doesn't seem to work."

"Sure," he taps a few keys. "Take number eight, right there," he points to a computer at Rose's left.

"Thanks," I took my bag from the counter.

"Anytime," he winked and headed to the broken one. "I'll fix it up."

I could hear him walked towards it while I was walking towards Rose.

"Hi," he called out to Bella.

"Uh, hi?" Bella replied.

"Come here often?" Yuck, that move is so old!

"No, not really." Bella focused on her monitor again.

"Well, maybe you should," he was already sitting on the chair and taking glances at Bella while 'pretending' to repair the unit.

"I guess," Bella replied quickly, still reading something on here screen.

BPOV

I looked at the screen, blinking a couple of times. I have a message from Edward? Was it possible that Alice gave him my e-mail address? I was torn between two options: I could delete it and pretend I never got it or I could just open, take a peak maybe? After all, we are cool now.

I scanned through the rest of my e-mails. There's a message from Jess who was away on a weekend at her grandparent's.

_Ohmigosh, Bells. You will never believe the internet signal here. It's so slow! I mean it took me about fifteen minutes to get to send this to you. Anyways, my gramps let Mike come along. With one condition—Mike had to stay in the den. Isn't that so wrong? Okay… you'll probably disagree with me. And you're probably laughing right no, huh?_

I was laughing, well, not too loud.

_How do I know that? It's pretty obvious and I so know you this much. _

_All my love, I know that if you reply right now, I'll probably receive it a few hours later, so don't make much of a hassle. E-mail me from time to time, though. Things are so boring here. Ever heard of using a squash-buckle-what-chama-call-it to milk a cow? Gramps said it was the traditional method for getting the best milk. Gross. PM me soon, will you?_

_-Jess_

_P.S. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere._

_P.P.S. Gramps sort of caught me making out with Mike in the pantry room and things didn't get so pretty. He made Mike stay in an inn. Gramps… Sigh._

"That your boyfriend?" the blonde employee was talking to me again. I'm beginning to be irritated by his accent.

"No, just my friend."

"Sending you jokes to brighten your day?" He kept talking.

"Really, she's a girl. No boyfriend."

"Really," I saw him raise one eyebrow. "Then would you," Gah… I think he's going to ask me out…

"Hey, Bells!" Alice called. Phew.

"Yes?"

"Come over here, will you and have a look."

I got out from the seat and quickly walked to her. "Thank you, thank you!" I whispered.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Now pretend like you're commenting or talking to me or something."

"Right."

The man left and I got back to my seat.

I opened Edward's message.

_Hi, Bells. Sorry for the sudden message, Alice gave me your e-mail address; I hope you don't mind or get mad at me. I was just wondering whether Alice or Rose has told you about the charity party this weekend. Dad plans on making this event as an opportunity to raise money for the orphanage and be able to introduce some kids to a few couples for adoption. It'll start at exactly two-thirty P.M. and ends at around six or seven. Place of venue: Forks National Park._

_Will you be able to make it? PM me back, will you? Thanks._

_Your friend, Edward._

He signed it with 'friend'. Isn't that—never mind. We're friends. I can tell Jess that. I opened a black page and started typing.

_I'm not so sure about it yet. But I would love to go. I'll have to ask Charlie about it, maybe he'd like to come. Would that be okay with you?_

_- Bella_

I didn't really sign it with anything and quickly hit send.

"Woah!" I heard Alice say. I looked behind me to see her peaking from behind my shoulder. "Did my brother just ask you out?" She said loudly.

"He did not!" Rose gaped and looked at my screen. I didn't get to delete the message yet. "No way!" She smiled at me. "What did you do, Bella? Strike him with a cupid's arrow?"

"Look, he did not ask me out, okay? He just… informed me about it." I should have never opened that message. I regret even looking at it twice.

"Edward's my brother," Alice said looking all smart and wise.

With that, Rose added, "And we know him like the back of our heads."

* * *

**How was it? Review it will you? I spent some time making this. And thanks for all the support... I know that this was really late. R&R**

**-Kar  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Revelations

**Okay... so here it is. I know that this chapter might seem kind of short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thanks to all the people who still constantly give me reviews and keep me encouraged. Thanks to all those who have just started reading this story and believe that it's some good work. I'm inspired right now! I just got back from a friend's house where we made two, giant submarine sandwiches. Hahaha, and watched Bride Wars. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 22

Revelations

BPOV

"Ahh!" Alice screeched. They were dragged me outside the internet café and are trying to drag me into Barneys. "We soooo need an outfit!"

"What?" I tried to hold back. What happened to our plans on heading back to Alice's house after picking up Rose? From what I remember, Alice said we were going to head back after we got Rose. But Rose said that she wanted to head to a new internet café. I had no say in this whatsoever.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bella," Rose suddenly said. "Will you let us have some fun for once?"

"Alice," I said reluctantly trying to be free from their grasps. "You read the message, didn't you? Edward was just telling me about the party. There was nothing there that said he was asking me out. Besides, he has a girlfriend. He's supposed to be going with her, isn't he?"

"I know my brother, Bella. He has his ways, very unpredictable and hard-to-figure-out ways. When he sends you something like that, it means he wants you to be his date." Alice said persistently. "Don't you think I know my own brother, Bella?"

We walked pass Weller Street and pass the fruit stand.

"And plus, he did _ask_ you about it. That still counts." Rose said. "You can still look great."

"Yeah," Alice added. "Make my brother regret for not asking you to be his date tomorrow night. He and Liana aren't together, you know."

"It's tomorrow night?" I looked at Alice with a baffled expression. What did she mean that they 'weren't together'? They had to be. "And I don't believe you."

Alice shrugged, nodded once and strongly pushed me inside Barneys. "Let's not waste any time, right, Rose?"

"Of course," Rose gave her a cheeky grin and started to head to a rack. Alice drove herself to a Danny Kovitz area.

"I seriously think we should get this one." She pulls out a shirt. "It so speaks our minds." She took out the same shirt from before: **She's a blonde bimbo and I hate her.** "Danny Kovitz is a genius!"

I ignored Alice and looked through another rack. Thoughts of Edward suddenly get into my mind. "Are you sure they aren't?" I called to Alice. "It could be an underground thing, Alice."

"I'll believe what I want to, and whatever is based on my sublime instincts, thank you very much."

I kept looking, pretending I was interested in the clothes. "But what about that day when we were at the mall and we –"

"Like I said," Alice sighed. "I have my own beliefs."

I shrugged. "Okay." I have to stop asking about Edward. Alice might still think that I like him or get any other wrong idea.

"Why do you think I want to put you up with him so much? If he wasn't single and having a happy relationship with someone, I wouldn't be bugging him with you, now would I?"

"I have my own beliefs," I shook my head and kept looking. I shouldn't even be asking about Edward. I shouldn't even be interfering with his life since it was obviously none of my business. He can date whoever he wants to. He would say the same thing about me, I'm sure of it.

"Here, Bella," Rose walked over to me and handed me some clothes. "I want your theme to be all about fall—Not just any fall, but the classic fall color combinations."

"Not bad," Alice nodded at me when I walked out the dressing room and turned for Alice. "We could settle for that, unless you want to have the whole summer theme instead."

"I don't care, guys."

"Whatever, Bella." I said and sighed. "Be grateful I'm so patient."

"Okay," Rose breathed. "Less talking more looking." She threw me some more clothes.

After an hour of searching, Rose and Alice were already ready with what they were going to wear. I walked out of the dressing room.

"I love that!" Alice clapped her hands.

Don't worry, the party went well. I'm lying on my bed right now, still exhausted. And I just remembered that I made a solemn promise to avoid any alcohol. The party held so many activities. Alice and Rose volunteered to help with the fashion runway project since they wanted to dress the kids. Edward and Jasper were in the food court while Emmett was in the dunk machine. I decided to help out with the playground.

It was amazing because Mr. Cullen had been able to get eight kids adopted. I'm totally tired. Most of the kids in the playground kept running through the tunnels. In fact, one tried to reach the top of the seven-foot fence, pretending it was a mountain.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said while picking up.

"Hi, it's me," Ah, the velvet voice again. Is it wrong to admit that I had a slight infatuation for Edward Cullen?

"Hi," I felt a goofy grin on my face. Stop it, Bella.

"I just called to tell you that," he started. "Alice found your mp3 behind the playground counter a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thanks," I managed to say. I was probably silent now. A little crush would never hurt, right? I don't even think it's going to last for so long.

"Do…" he said slowly, "you want it back? I mean, I can go to your house and give it to you now. Is Charlie home?" Dad was busy attending a meeting at the police station and said he'd be home late.

"N-no. He's in a meeting right now but he said—"

"I'll stop by then," I heard him say and I felt a large grin spread across my face. "See you in a few," he hung up.

*:o:*

"Jake!" I called. Billy told me that Jake would arrive from camp today so I arrived in La Push a few minutes later. Jake and Sam had come off the bus they were riding. "Hi!"

"Hey, Bells," he said, giving me a hug. "So tell me," he looked at me suspiciously.

"Tell you what?" I was thinking of Edward right now. You know because summer is almost over for me and that means I'll be off at college a week from now.

"Why you look so anxious and flustered at the same time," he replied.

"I do not!" I said.

"Right," he said sarcastically and nudged me.

I looked at him with a straight face. "Really, thanks for ruining the mood, Jake."

His eyes flashed as if he remembered something. "Hey," he kneeled down to open his suitcase, I got you something." He pulled out a stuffed toy of a Siberian husky; it's fur was all messed up, probably from being squished and it ears were standing straight up.

I kept my face stern. 'Whatever, Jake."

"You're not really mad at me, Bells," he teased while waving the stuffed toy in front of my face.

I crossed my arms. "What makes you so sure, Jake?"

"Because," he locked the stuffed toy between my hands. "You don't twitch when you're mad and you don't use my nickname, you usually say: 'Jacob Black, you idiot!', then your voice doesn't get this squeaky" he mimicked my tone. Geez, I am such a bad liar. "Face it, Bells, you stink at lying."

I sighed, giving up. This will not solve anything, obviously. "But there really is nothing to say."

"You're lying," he grinned widely.

I'm twitching again. I can feel it now. "Jacob Black, you idiot!" I finally said, but I hope I was convincing enough.

"Try it again, Bells. A little more angst this time," he said holding up his camcorder.

"Ugh!" Billy was laughing now as he led Sam to the house. Sam turned to Jake, "I'll take this for you," he picked up Jake's suitcase.

"Thanks," Jake said before turning to me. "Now, add some more rage, will you?" he chuckled.

I looked at him with the most flummoxed expression I could think of. He looked at me sharply as if he was glaring. Let it go Jake, for the last time, this is not about Edward.

"It's Cullen, isn't it?" he said, sounding so sure.

"I'm not even thinking about him." I replied stiffly. "Hey!" I beamed. "Speaking of Cullens, Mr. Cullen had a party a few weeks ago for orphans."

"Not that Cullen, Bella."

"Alice?" I smirked. "Yeah, she wouldn't listen to a word I say."

"The other one." I kept looking at him with a puzzled expression when he said this. "You know, bronze hair, and as you first called them: his lusciously, emerald green eyes."

"I never said that."

"You did actually," we started strolling. "That time you were sleeping in the hospital so many years ago."

"Two years ago," I corrected.

"Two years ago," He agreed. "Lus-ci-ous e-me-rald gre-en eyes, lus-ci-ous e-me-rald gre-en eyes," he started humming.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "If you really must know," I said, "we made up."

"You made out!" He laughed.

"No!" I said quickly. "We made up," I enunciated, emphasizing _up_.

He kept laughing. "Bells," his hand was over his stomach. "S-s-sorry, i-it s-sounded like y-you were a-about t-to say m-m-make out!"

"No, it didn't!"

"So," his expression suddenly turned serious. "You two aren't going to _make out_ this summer then? I thought you two would get it over with while I was away." I could sense the humor in his tone.

I smacked him with the stuffed toy.

"Hey!" he teased. "Don't hurt your little Eddie."

*:o:*

"Ohmigosh!" Alice squealed into my ears. "You're going to UCLA!" she started jumping. "That'ssogreatbecauseyounknow,I'llbe there,tooandsowillEdward!" She said quickly.

"What?"

"I said," she talked slowly. "I'll be going there, too. And so will Edward."

APOV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I.

Have.

To.

Tell.

Rose.

She.

Is.

Going.

To.

Freak!

I'm alone in my room, and still squealing. I eagerly grabbed my phone from my purse and speed-dialed Rose.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed once I heard Rose pick up.

"I will never be able to hear again," Rose said slowly.

"Rose! You'll never guess what I just found out!"

"—That I'll probably have to get a check up for my ears?" she said sarcastically.

"What did you find out?" I heard Edward. He was wearing a plain gray shirt and a pair of jeans. He held his black coat over his shoulder with one hand, leaning on my door frame.

"Shoo! Shoo, Edward, shoo!" I gestured for him to get out. "Really imperative girl stuff."

He walked down the stairs without saying a word.

"What?" Rose spat.

"Bella… is… going… to… UCLA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed.

"Ouch," I touched my right ear, which was now as injured as Rose's ear.

"Okay, we sound like idiots," Rose finally said after hearing me scream with her. We rested for a bit. "Where's Bella now?"

"At work," I shrugged. "And I have more gossip!"

"What?" Rose said anxiously. "Wait… no screaming, okay?"

"Right," I agreed. "Edward brought Bella lunch the other day! At work!"

"OMG," Rose gaped.

"I know!"

"How'd you know?"

"Because he told Jasper not to tell, but I got it out of Jasper."

"Ah," Rose chuckled. "Okay. Um, Alice…"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of interrupting something." Rose said apologetically. "Sorry, but I was talking with Emmett. Gotta go; he won't stop pleading until I actually eat the burgers he cooked."

"Best of luck," I said. Emmett's cooking is the worst.

"They'll taste better than they look, right?" I heard Rose whisper.

"Who knows," I shrugged. I never ate anything Emmett made.

"Okay, bye," Rose said.

EPOV

"You are head over heels," Jasper concluded.

"What?" I asked. I drove to his house a few minutes ago since we were going to meet up with Emmett who insisted on bringing his burgers.

"For Bella," Jasper added.

"What?" I said again. That was an oratorical question.

"You bring her lunch," he pressed.

"That was only one time," I replied.

"You drove her home from work," Jasper said.

"Only twice."

"Which tells us what?" Jasper asked.

"That… I'm such a good citizen?"

He shook his head. "Try again."

"That… I was being a good… community helper?" I'm not falling for Bella. Again. I can't be.

"No."

"I can't be," I said.

"It's okay to be stressed about it Edward. I understand that you feel anxious when you don't get to see her everyday. I understand that you have to go and bring her lunch right now."

I kept looking at him with the sternest expression I could do. Just then, Emmett slammed the door open, "Burger delivery!" he said in an ecstatic tone.

"And may I un-suggest Emmett's burgers." Jasper whispered.

* * *

**How was it? I'm kind of hoping that this is better than the last chapter. Will you guys tell me? Better send me that review! I can't wait to read it. And did anyone notice that I've added some details from the Shopaholic series? :D**

**REVIEW!**

**-Kar  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Vulnerable

**Another update! I apologize for being so late but I've been waiting for more reviews... I'm short on reviews right now but I decided to get this one out instead of letting it sit around in my laptop. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Only a few more chapters to go until we officially say goodbye to D&D. But a new story will be coming out soon :)**

**

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 23

Vulnerable

BPOV

Edward and I are good friends.

We are.

_To all passengers, flight 210, bound for Los Angeles, California, will be boarding in fifteen minutes_, the speaker sounded.

And we'll always be.

A message appeared on my phone's screen. It's from Jess.

_Bella, if you leave Forks, I will drag you back here! _

Jess is kidding of course. She kept repeating this over and over again last night and wouldn't let me hang up the phone.

The flight took about two hours. I'm walking to my dorm room right now. The map says that it'd be on the fourth floor, room 4081. The brochure that the woman in the office gave me said that there would be two girls in each room.

I finally reached the room and took the key card. I opened the door; a red-headed girl was unpacking. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kate," she stuck her hand out. "Katherine Strauss actually, but I prefer Kate."

I shook her hand. "Bella," I introduced myself. "Isabella Swan, everyone calls me Bella."

"Great," she replied. "I guess we're roomies." She flashed me a sweet smile. Her red hair had a nice shade of orange. She was wearing a green shirt, which read: **What are you looking at?**, with a pair of black shorts and green flats.

"What course are you taking?" Kate asked still unpacking while I led my suitcase to the other bed, near the window.

"Journalism," I replied. "You?"

"Architecture," she said while putting her shirts into a cabinet.

"I see," I nodded and started unpacking.

"You're not from L.A., right?"

I shook my head and smiled shyly.

"How about a tour since classes don't start 'til the next day."

"Sure, thanks, Kate."

"Sure," she said.

I wonder where Alice is. She took a different flight from me and I haven't seen her since the day before my flight to L.A. She must be out and about, already strolling outside boutiques.

"I'll get it," Kate said when we heard a knock on the door.

"Ohmigosh! I love your outfit," I heard someone gasp. After realizing whose perky voice it was, I started to roll my eyes.

"Um, thanks," Kate grinned unsurely.

"Is Bella around?" Alice asked. Kate opened the door wide, making Alice see me. "Hi, Bella!" Alice ran to my side and hugged me.

"Hi, Alice." I turned to Kate. "Kate this is Alice. Alice, Kate."

"Hi," Kate smiled.

"Hi!" Alice chirped. "I'm Alice," she handed Kate a calling card. Wait. A _calling card_? "I'm Bella's personal stylist, and all that. I think you should be my partner since you're dressed more than Bella," she turned to me and grinned, "No offense, Bells."

"None taken," I replied while rolling my eyes again.

*:o:*

"That's Barneys," Kate pointed out the window from the bus we were riding. She was wearing a shirt that said: **Stop staring and look away**. "Over there's Madame Cruzan's Singing Studio, and next to that is the internet café."

"Where's our next stop?" I said while looking at my watch. It was already one in the afternoon and Kate was giving me a tour around L.A., well, most of it because I doubt we can cover everything today.

"We're stopping here," she said when the bus stopped. I stepped out and saw a sign that read _Starbucks_. Ah, I feel like a chocolate cream chip. After taking our drinks, Kate found an empty table beside the window.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Sacramento but my family takes me here every summer, so I know the place well." She said while resting both her elbows on the table.

"This is going to be your first year?"

"Yes, like you," she sipped her drink. "Tell me something about Forks."

"It's rainy," that was what involuntarily came out of my mouth. "Frequently. It gets really boring there if you have nothing to attend to."

"What about Alice?" Kate giggled. "She seems to be full of energy. How long have you known each other?"

"We met more than two years ago and we just got contact a few months before I came."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"I-I…" I wasn't so comfortable with this discussion but Kate seemed to be really curious and she seemed like a good person. "It's a long story," I replied.

"Sure," she nodded. "Maybe when we have the time?"

I nodded. I wonder what Edward could me doing right now. I mean, of course I'd expect him to be with Liana. My phone buzzed and my caller ID read: Edward.

"Hi, Bella," he greeted through the phone.

"Yes?" I tried to sound casual. I looked at Kate, who was busy flipping through a magazine.

"Hi." He simply said, which made me perplexed.

"Huh?"

"Look outside."

I crooked my head and scanned outside the windows. I saw Edward waving standing outside, next to the door. He walked inside, and walked over to our table.

"Hey," I greeted while hanging up.

"Hi again," he smiled and leaned towards a chair. "May I?" he asked politely. I nodded and watched him sit across me.

"Edward, this is Kate. Kate, this is Edward, Alice's brother."

Kate momentarily lifted her head from the magazine and greeted Edward.

"She's my roommate," I explained to Edward. "She was giving me a tour around L.A."

"I see. I was walking along myself and looking around. I'll get a drink and be right back." He stood from the chair and headed for the cashier.

"What?" I looked at Kate who was grinning.

"Nothing," she shook her head but still smiling.

"How do you know Edward?" she chuckled. Did she just figure things out so easily? That's impossible…

"He's my friend's brother." I said. Wow, Bella, duh.

"No," she smiled. "Like… how do you know him—in a relationship way."

"Oh…" I managed to say. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that you've been blushing deep red ever since you answered your phone." She passed me her mirror, she's right, I'm bright red. "You were much lighter a few seconds ago. Plus, there was a bouquet of flowers outside our door addressed to you."

I slapped one hand to my forehead. It's just a crush. But… I look like a tomato. That's an understatement. No… how about a cherry. Edward's walking back to the table and I passed Kate her mirror.

"Don't hold your breath," she smiled sincerely. "Relax."

Edward reached our table holding coffee and a brown lunch bag. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave and attend to something." He waved to Kate. "Nice meeting you, Kate. Bye, Bella."

"He's probably going to meet up with his girlfriend." I told Kate. I didn't mind that she was teasing, because I pretty much get that from Alice, but I don't want her to think I was insane about Edward, because I'm not…

"I don't think he has one," she objected. "Did you see the way he—"

"Look at the time!" I suddenly said while looking at my watch. "I promised my mom I would call at… exactly… two twenty-seven…" what? I should really think before saying anything.

"Okay…" Kate said skeptically.

"Thanks," I smiled politely to Greg, the gardener. He's fifty-three years old, and so far he's been to our room thrice this week. I took the bouquet of flowers from him and slowly placed it on the side table. We've talked a lot since he's been bringing bouquets for me,

"There's a new addition," Greg said while pointing to the flowers. "He's requested me to add some sunflowers and more red roses." He grinned, looking proud of his flower arrangement.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Greg," I apologized. "I know it must be exhausting to have to prepare these."

"Oh, no problem at all, Bella," he shook his head, making things look so easy for him. He leaned towards me and whispered, "but if I were you, I'd say yes already, before he asks me to give you the whole garden."

"Oh, he's not courting me," I shook my head. "He's just making it up for not being able to get to our gatherings because he's always busy. But, don't the professors notice that the flowers are decreasing?"

"'course not," he grinned. "I've been telling them that this season's not so good for plants, especially flowers."

"Please don't give in to what else he asks you to do," I said sternly.

Greg nodded in complete disbelief. And sighed, "Kids," he turned towards the elevator, "See you later, kiddo."

"Okay," Kate passed me a bottle of lemon Gatorade. "Spill." It's been about two weeks since school's started and it's a Saturday today.

"My drink?" I replied.

"Don't play coy, Bells," she smiled. We were pretty close. And Alice came about three times this week. She didn't really like her roommate, Sydney, for being so sloppy. I haven't seen the mess Alice was ranting about, but I'm positive that it's not that bad. "You promised you'd tell me today."

I leaned by back to the couch. "But it's a really long story, Kate." I groaned, trying to sound like I was as lazy as ever.

"Please, Bella," she sat while taking a seat beside me.

"Okay…" I sighed and started telling her about two years ago, not very detailed, of course.

"So," she said. "You must really have it bad."

"What?" I looked at her with complete skepticism.

"You can't hide it, Bella." She shook her head. "You are in _still_ in love with Edward Cullen."

"What makes you think that?" I looked at her innocently. I was going for innocence.

"Because it's so obvious." She simply said.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip.

"I'm sure Edward knows it, too."

"But he has a girlfriend."

"Screw her," Kate joked.

"I don't want to get between them."

"You might regret it, Bella," Kate said lightly. "You might wake up one day and feel that you've made a very huge mistake. Plus, I don't think those bouquets are just apologies, Bella. We both know they're more than that."

"Did Alice put you up to this?" I looked at Kate. Kate's been coming to our shopping trips and she clicks with Alice pretty well; there was even an instance when both of them were wearing the same jeans.

"No. Just my own stroke of genius," she smiled and turned her head towards the large, and very stuffed, flower vase on our coffee table. Edward's sent me about three bouquets with no messages, except his name signed on the card. Kate wanted to buy a new vase today, in case another flower delivery comes in. "It's just my instinct to get through your head."

*:o:*

Edward's been really busy. I've hardly seen him this past week.

I'm waiting for Alice to come out of her dorm. Kate couldn't come since she had to come up with a design for a house, her first assignment. Mr. Woods hasn't given us any assignment yet, but I look forward to one. He's only been feeding us notes for this past week, maybe he'll throw some sort of unexpected pop quiz on us.

"Hi," Alice said while closing the door behind her.

"Kate had an important assignment to make."

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my hand. "We better catch that next bus." I followed behind her, taking the elevator and passing the cafeteria.

I saw Edward coming our way before we were going out the front door. He was walking in from the left lobby, while flipping through papers in a folder. He lifted his head up and looked at us.

"Hi," he gave a small smile and took one short glance on the paper. He was dressed in a loose white polo, pants and shoes. He was clutching his jacket with one hand and the folder in the other. He must have been busy and it would be strange for me to ask about it. I wouldn't want him to think that I was prying.

Alice stopped and turned to her brother. "You know, Edward, Dad didn't tell you to be committed twenty-four seven with the hospital. And plus, it isn't going to open until Dad's going to be around."

What hospital? I'm not supposed to be prying.

"Have a break, will you? Come with us." Alice invited.

He sighed and closed the folder. "I'll have to review these first," he grinned lightly. "I need to bring them back to the hospital tomorrow morning."

Alice grabbed Edward's hand with her free one; she was now pulling us both. "Jasper's going to meet us at the bus stop; you won't be the only one carrying bags. Don't worry."

Edward must have been insulted when he gave a fake chuckle. Alice rolled her eyes, "I don't even see why you're still doing college; what you do around the hospital is much more than what universities can teach." She let go of my hand and reached for both his shoulders. "I'll talk to Dad about it and let him lay off some paperwork."

"Alice," Edward grunted and shook his head. He turned to me, "Sorry about this, Bella. And were you able to get the flowers this morning?" I nodded and kept a small smile on my face.

"Isn't by brother such a workaholic, Bella?" Alice looked at me.

"I don't want to be dragged into this," I said softly, and putting my hands up while backing away. Average sibling disagreement while must happen sometimes. "Because I absolutely have no clue about what you guys are fighting about."

"I'll tell you about it," Edward voluntarily said. "When we meet up with the others next time."

"Sure," I nodded.

"Edward!" Alice said loudly. "You've only been out once this week! We haven't seen you since Wednesday because you're TOO BUSY!"

"I'm sorry, Alice," Edward gave in. "I know you're concerned and if it helps…"

"You'll come along?" Alice interjected, but I could see the smile she was already hiding.

He nodded and sighed. "You win."

"Thank you!"

"I'll be right back outside, I'll need to drop this off in my room," he showed the folder.

"Hurry," Alice replied curtly as we walked out.

"How busy is he?" I looked at Alice, who was already tapping buttons on her phone.

"He's too dedicated with the hospital Dad told him to manage in his free time," Alice replied while emphasizing _free time_. "It's too much work for Edward."

"You're really concerned aren't you," I smiled sincerely. I admire Alice for that.

"I guess I am," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's… I don't know, something I've never expected from me."

"You're doing good," I commented, making Alice chuckle.

"I better be." She was silent for a minute. "So what's the deal with all the flowers?"

"I thought you already knew," I said uneasily.

"You know what I mean, Bella." Alice replied.

"You talked to Kate, didn't you?" I gasped after realizing that Kate must have told her about the garden in our room.

Alice shook her head. "You're being such a drag, Bella. You can't play innocent for long."

"Edward is not courting me!" I said in exasperation and indignation. "Get it in your head."

"I never said that," Alice grinned. "But if you say so." She looked behind me, "Hi, Jazz!" She hugged Jasper.

"Hi," he replied. "Hey, Bells,"

"Hey."

Edward walked out the door with a jacket on. "Hey, man," he greeted Jasper.

Jasper grinned at Alice. "Is this a double date?"

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and began to point at the bus coming to the stop.

"Jasper has something to show me, Bells," Alice walked to me. I was sitting on a bench, resting from the one hour we've already spent. Edward was looking at some watches. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded.

Edward spent another ten minutes in a jewelry store and then sat beside me. There is no tingle… just… frisson? I really wish that things would become easier.

"Alice will be back later," I told Edward.

He nodded. "So…" he looked at the ground. "What's the deal with the disagreement with Alice?" he said, like he was reading my mind. "Long story, short: my dad has a hospital here, I'm supposed to be… keeping an eye on it when he's not around."

"I see," I replied, looking at Edward who was focused on his blackberry phone. It's full of e-mails. There were more than ten which were unopened.

"Sorry," he said, talking about his phone. "I know Alice isn't comfortable when I'm working." He was grinning again, a light crooked smile. "I'll put it away once I see Alice coming."

"She's just being like any other sister."

"I understand," he nodded. "And… I know it's too much. I'm feeling pressured and stressed."

"She's right, Edward. A break might do you some good."

"I'm here, aren't I?" he grinned a more perfect smile. Concentrate, Bella.

I gulped, and then nodded my head.

*:o:*

Is it okay to admit I'm weak? I want to be because I feel like it, I can't do anything about it. I know that forcing it out will make it worse. I know that trying to avoid everything will also lead to unwanted consequences. So what's left for me to do?

"Well," Kate looked at me as if she was a psychiatrist. "I suggest, you take it!" I lifted my head from the couch she had me lie in. "Drive it, girl!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're not really getting through me, Kate."

"Give in to it, Bells," she added. "It wouldn't hurt to get back together."

"But he's—"

"So what if he's your ex-boyfriend?"

"He has a—" I tried to say again.

"Forget her, okay?" she was already shaking me by my shoulders. "Go for it!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Kate. But I was expecting something less…" I don't know how to say this, "hullabaloo-causing. Something that speaks _peaceful_."

"Is there really something called peace left?" Kate sounded like some rebel leader. "Violence in the new trend."

The screen on my laptop buzzed. It's an e-mail from Jess.

_Bells,_

_Ohmigosh. Why have you not called within three days??? Do you know how boring it is here? And my suggestion about you being love struck: Grab him. Seriously. Stop laughing, okay? Make him sorry that he never got together with you earlier. Alice is still keeping you dressed cute right? :D :D :D Don't worry, you don't sound pathetic at all, not even by a slight second. This is sooo normal for anyone._

_-Jess_

_P.S. REPLY INSTANTLY!_

I clicked the reply button.

_Jess,_

_Haha. I wasn't laughing. It's just that I got the same reply from Kate a while ago. Do you know that you sound like a rebel leader? Hahahahaha. I've only told you and Kate about this… so shush… Is this even possible? Didn't you certify that I was completely over him years ago?_

_- Bells_

"Is that Jess?" Kate inquired. She knew about Jess, in fact they talked on the phone when I wasn't around. Kate said that they're getting along pretty well. Kate's been great; I was hoping that I'd end up with an obnoxious roommate or something like one. But fortunately, it was Kate.

"Yes," I replied. The screen buzzed again.

_Bells,_

_I'm sure he thinks the same way of you, so stop being a coward and just ask him out. Although, it would be better if he asked you out first. Still… you don't want to regret anything, do you? And if you two aren't back together again, I'm going to have to do something about it._

_Luv u, Jess :D_

"See," Kate said. "Jessica thinks so, too." She looked at the message. I started typing:

_Jess,_

_Can it wait? I really don't feel up to it right now. Kate says 'hi' by the way._

_- Bells_

"NO waiting!" Kate suddenly said from behind me.

"Don't you have another assignment to work on?" I looked at her.

"Finished it an hour ago," she said proudly.

_Bells,_

_Say hi to Kate for me._

_And…Don't you dare do that. I swear, it's like you have the exact same problem everyday. I'm tired of hearing the same thing from you. No offense, but all it's only going to take is one sentence for both of you to be together again. One sentence, Bella, that's not so bad, is it?_

_- Jess_

"I think Jess is about to blow up," Kate said looking worried.

"No, she isn't," I replied.

"She is," Kate insisted. "You're fault, Bella!" She said while skipping away to the couch.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Another message appeared on my screen.

_Hi, Bells,_

_It's Edward. My parents are coming over tomorrow, so there'll be a small get-together in a restaurant. I'm not sure which one, though, but Alice will probably give you the details. Esme wants you to come. Will you be able to make it?_

I breathed sharply. I guess I have to reply back.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Can't wait for the next chapter? I'll be posting it once my reviews have reached 170. I know you guys can do that. And here's a sneak peak:**

_APOV_**  
**

**"Where's Edward?" I asked after noticing Bella's silence.**

**"He's still in his room, said he's going to head there by himself."**

**"He's probably busy," Bella stated.**

**"No duh," I replied. "Have you tried talking to him?" I asked Jasper.**

**"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be listening." Jasper replied.**

_BPOV_

**I lost my appetite. I lost it.**

**"Excuse me," I said while standing from my chair.**

**"What's up?" Alice whispered.**

**"Nothing," I replied. "I'll just be a while." I walked to an open balcony. It was windy outside. I could hear leaves rustling and cars passing by. This restaurant was on the fifteenth floor of a hotel. I hugged my arms while resting them on the rails. I'm still contemplating about everything. **

**_

* * *

_**

**That's it. I know that it wasn't completely understandable, which means you need to press that button below and make me a review!**

**170! Remember that number!**


	25. Chapter 24: Just Peachy

**READ: **

**New pen name: rootbeer-sherbet (kmwriter94 was temporary since I couldn't think of anything at that time) I know it was so sudden for me to be changing it now. What do you think of it? Don't hate me for it :D  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who have just started reading this fanfic and are still keeping themselves updated. Most of all, this chapter is dedicated to YOU! Yes, YOU! I'm thanking you, because you're probably reading this right now. I love getting reviews! So I hope this will gain more reviews.**

**I'll also be putting questions at the end of the chapters again.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 24

Just Peachy

APOV

I finally got Bella into a long, cherry red hoodie and a pair of black leggings with red flats. She was ranting about it, which is so unlike Bella, but it's fine by me, because I knew that she was just being a nervous wreck.

"So, it's sort of like saying my brother asked you out," I told her again. She wouldn't listen to me. "He _did_ ask you."

"You're not making sense, Alice," she sighed. "For the hundredth time, he didn't."

"Well, for the millionth time, Bella," I replied. "He did!"

I still haven't been able to tell Bella about Liana _not _being Edward's girlfriend. I mean, who in their right mind would date Liana anyway? She's a total bimbo. And I am proudly wearing the Danny Kovitz shirt tonight!

"You better switch to something else, Alice," Bella warned me.

"No," I said. "I like it. But don't worry, I'll put a jacket over it, well, some of it."

She shook her head and sighed, looking like she was irked.

"That's Jasper," I chirped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Jazz," Bella greeted while I was hugging him.

"Where's Kate by the way?" I turned to Bella.

"She's on a date," Bella replied.

"I see," I said. "We better go; we don't want to keep my parents waiting." I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Where's Edward?" I asked after noticing Bella's silence.

"He's still in his room, said he's going to head there by himself."

"He's probably busy," Bella stated.

"No duh," I replied. "Have you tried talking to him?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be listening." Jasper replied.

We walked into the restaurant. And BTW, I cannot believe Mom and Dad invited Jane over. This means Liana's around, too. Seriously, if I hear her voice tonight I am going to scream. I cannot stand her anymore. Last night, she sent me an e-mail saying that she wants me to wear purple, so we'd look like sisters… since, according to her, we practically are. Seriously, I don't give a damn. Screw her. Instead, I'm wearing a peach, off-shouldered sweater with a pair of black tights. So the opposite of purple.

I walked inside and spotted Mom in a green dress. She was having a conversation with Jane. Ah, Liana. I finally spotted her and ew… she's flirting with Edward again. Does she not get that she is not his type? They were sitting on the table. Edward was a perfect distance away from her until she decided to sit next to him. My poor brother, can't he just shoo her away and ditch being a gentleman?

Liana is this pompous idiot who just can't seem to get enough of herself. Excuse my anger, but this is all her doing.

"That's so great, Edward," she told my brother as we walked to him.

"Hi, Alice," he looked at me with an expression that had _Save Me _written all over it. "Bella, Jasper."

"Hi," I replied.

"I'll leave you guys, okay?" I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked towards Mom and Jane.

"Hello, darling," Mom greeted, giving me a hug. "How's college?"

"'S okay, I think I'll survive," I told her. "Hi, Mrs. T" I greeted Jane, she prefers that I call her that instead of her entire surname.

"Hello, Alice," she smiled sweetly. It's sweet unless you get it from Liana.

"How long will you guys be staying here?" I asked Mom.

"Oh, just for a few days. Your father wants to see how Edward is balancing everything."

"Right," I replied.

"Sweetie, I know your father's hospital can be a lot of work, I've talked to him about it and he said that he'll be doing some of the work while we're here."

"So… you won't be able to hang out with Dad much?" I looked at Mom. Dad is such a workaholic and I sometimes tell him that he needs a break, too. But like Edward, they only compromise for some time, then they get their teeth sunk into their paperwork again.

"I guess not so much," Mom replied and I could see the slight drop of her tone.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Mom," I smiled.

"Yes, perhaps, a little of your brothers, too."

"Where are Emmett and Rose anyway?" I looked around.

"They're going to be a tad late, honey," Mom replied. "And I got your message a few hours ago."

"Well don't you think it's strange, Mom?" I switched to another topic.

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"Is this about Edward and the bouquets?" Jane interjected.

"Don't you think it's unlikely, Jane?" Mom asked.

"Yes," Jane nodded her head. "It's so sudden."

"Exactly," I agreed. "It's so out of the blue that Edward's suddenly sending Bella flowers."

Jane giggled and Mom followed after. "Let you brother have his fun, Alice."

BPOV

Alice left with Jasper, leaving me with the sight of Liana and Edward. If I were a real psychic, I'd say that Liana wanted to be caught snogging Edward. I should probably let it go, because I know that they're together anyway. It must be difficult for them to maintain a long-distance relationship.

"Hey, Bells," Edward said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Liana said with the highest shrill in her voice and trying to sound nice.

"Hey," I replied.

"Save Me," Edward mouthed while titling his head away from Liana. She must really like him so much.

"I'll go check the restrooms," I grinned widely and walked away.

"Get a grip," I cup my face in my hands. "Stop thinking about it, Bella." I looked at my reflection. Was I that pale tonight? Of course not, I'm just… euphoric about everything. I need to be shrewd and calm. I breathed sharply, and then left out the door. The only seat left was between Alice and Edward. On Edwards left was Liana, who was still busy talking to him. Alice was laughing with Jasper, who was sitting on her right. I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting. Rose was sitting across the vacant seat, laughing along with Alice and Jasper.

"He did that!" Emmett chuckled at Rose. "Hey, Bella!" he turned smiled at me.

"Hi, Bells!" Rose greeted.

"Hey," I sat beside Alice… and Edward.

"I love that hoodie," Rose said to Alice. "Where did you get it?"

"This cute store in Fifty-first Avenue called _Soda Pop_. I love it, too." Alice chirped while looking at me proudly.

The waiter started walking to the table with a tray of food.

"So, how's college, Bella?" Esme asked. She was seated next to Carlisle who was tapping away with his Blackberry.

"It's fine," I smiled. "We've only had one test so far," I added. My hunch was right, Mr. Woods did throw a 'pop quiz', except it involved editing this article from old newspapers. He gave us our first assignment, too, well, half of it. All he said was that he was going to assign us to interview charitable institutions and etcetera. He's going to assign each of us to one tomorrow. Jack, from class, said that it'll probably be through picking papers.

"I'm sure you've done splendidly, Bella," Esme grinned.

The waiter set a plate of garlic bread on the table.

I nodded for Esme.

"Will you join us tomorrow, Bella?" Esme asked. "Alice is taking me around L.A., we'd love for you to join us."

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

"Esme," she corrected. "As always."

I nodded my head again.

"What about you, Liana, dear?" I heard Esme ask Liana who had just put her head up from looking at Edward.

"I'm not so sure, Auntie Esme," she said. "Maybe Edward can take me somewhere. Will you Edward?" Edward was sitting straight, his expression was pretty confused.

"I'm sorry, Liana," Edward said with his velvet voice. "I have to help out in the hospital. Dad's going to need my help."

"Well, I'm sure you can take me some other time!" She flashed him another smile.

"We'll see," Edward simply said.

I lost my appetite. I lost it.

"Excuse me," I said while standing from my chair.

"What's up?" Alice whispered.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'll just be a while." I walked to an open balcony. It was windy outside. I could hear leaves rustling and cars passing by. This restaurant was on the fifteenth floor of a hotel. I hugged my arms while resting them on the rails. I'm still contemplating about everything. I'm still trying to push all this away.

~.~.~.~.~

Okay. I was on the balcony a few minutes ago, but I'm pretty much not familiar with my whereabouts right now. And I also don't recall drinking this glass of Piña Colada.

"That's right, drink it all in," said Joe. He was a bartender somewhere at his mid-forties.. "Takes care of all those issues." I'm not ready to agree with what he just said but this seemed to taste really good right now. I've never drunk in all my life and this better be the last because I'm starting to feel my eyelids getting heavy and nauseated all at the same time. It's amazing what alcohol can do to someone. I nearly drank a Tequila sunrise when I was sixteen, thinking it was a mango shake until Mom was quick enough to take it from me.

"'Ya know what?" Joe leaned an arm on the counter. "I've had one of those problems when I was your age." I looked at him as he dazed. "I used to like this girl once, told her how I felt and she felt the same way, too. Then it hit off from there," he paused and heaved a huge sigh. "Then, boom!" he said. "Crash."

"You guys broke up?" I said wearily from drinking the Piña Colada.

He shook his head heavily. "She died and crashed in a car accident," he sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied.

"Yeh," he smirked. "That night I found out, I rushed here and a friend offered me a Margarita. Hey," he shrugged his shoulders. "It might not be your thing, but it's working now, eh?"

"I guess," I rested my head on one hand. My head felt like things were spinning. I did forget about things. I forgot how I got here, there's only a vague vision of me riding the elevator to the lobby and to this bar. There's a disco ball in the middle of the room and people were drunk while they danced. I'm so preoccupied with all the spinning that I can hardly think of Edward.

"So," he said. "This guy's really something, eh?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "If he wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"True." He nodded. "Which one of you, do you think, is the real idiot?"

"Me," I frowned and tracing my finger around the edges of my glass.

"Kids," he turned his head to one side. "Drink it up, until it's all gone," he raised a glass of Margarita and gave me a toast. His voice was hoarse from all the drinking. "I'll show you how to drink it good," he said while looking dizzy. He took a large, quick sip. "See! Straight and no breaks!"

EPOV

"We'll be opening the hospital in a week," Dad announced. "The day before that will be the acquaintance party, so I'm expecting everyone there." He smiled proudly as he looked at me.

"Edward!" Alice hissed and whispered at the same time. I ignored her and kept concentrated on the food. She grabbed and fork and painfully jabbed my arm with it. I crocked my head towards her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Bella's been gone for half an hour. I'm getting worried."

"It's been half an hour?" I looked her without realizing. Everyone's nearly done with dinner and Bella's plate looks as if it was untouched.

"Duh," she said. "She hasn't been answering her cell phone either."

"Maybe she decided to head back," Jasper whispered to Alice. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Check, please," I heard Dad tell the waiter.

"I'll try calling her," I assured Alice.

BPOV

I heard my phone ring after drinking in another glass of Piña Colada. This stuff may cause nausea but it seems to be working wonders. I took the phone out of my pocket and read the caller I.D.: _Edward_.

I buried my head into my hands, trying to balance both being groggy and the splitting headache at the same time. I've already had three missed calls from Alice. She must be back at the dorm right now.

"That's him, huh?" Joe smirked. "Answer it." I raised my head from my palms and looked at him through my messed up hair with confusion. "Answer it," he nodded his head slowly, "And flush it all out."

"He-hello?" I said while trying to keep my eyes open.

"Bella?" I heard his velvet voice. Gah. "Where are you? We're all worried."

"Worried?" I said while shaking my head. "Ha! Alice is obviously worried," I tilted my head to the left, balancing my weight on the bar stool I was sitting on. "Maybe Jasper is, too. But you," I inhaled my empty glass of Piña Colada. "Were never worried. About Me."

"Are you okay, Bells?" He replied. "Are you feeling fine?"

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice from the other line. "I'll take it, Edward. Bella, where are you?"

I grabbed my bag and lightly waved to Joe while getting of the stool.

"Oh, you know," I grinned. "I'm on my way home. It's been fun."

"As am I," she replied. "But where have you been all night?" I walked towards the door and carefully opening it.

"I'm fine, Alice," I replied.

"Bella," she said loudly. "Are you drunk?"

"What makes you think that?" I hiccupped and tried to open my eyes again but they seemed like they were shut tight. The music from the bar began to fade; I must be in the lobby now. "I'm Peachy." I said to her.

The heard the elevator in front of me ding open as I stumbled out of the door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech followed by quick footsteps. My headache was really unbearable now and everything dimmed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"I can't believe she's drunk!" Alice ranted on. We were sitting in the back of Jasper's car.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. We should wait until she's awake," Jasper said soothingly while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's so unBella for her to be drunk. I know that she doesn't," Alice replied. "When she wakes up, she is going to get it."

I looked at Bella who was sleeping soundly with her head on Alice's lap, in between both of us. She was curled up like a ball and sleeping heavily.

"Y-you n-n-never cared," she said in her sleep, causing Alice and me to look at her. "Never bothered," she continued.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Alice said looking confused.

"I heard the same thing when I called her minutes ago." Alice continued to look at me. "She said something about me never being worried about her. It seemed like she was really mad."

"At you, obviously!" Alice spat with a high pitch. "What the heck did you do?"

"Nothing," I raised my hands while trapping myself in my side of the car. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Edward," I heard Bella say my name as she shifted her head from side to side. "Never…"

"Totally your fault," Alice glared.

"Did you say something to her, Edward?" Jasper suddenly said.

"Nothing!" I said again. "I don't think I did," I scratched my head.

"You don't think?" Alice glared even more.

"I don't know!" I said, being completely exasperated. "I haven't said or done anything to her tonight!"

"If you didn't, then she wouldn't be drunk!" Alice shouted.

"Calm down, guys," Jasper said in a calm tone. "We'll sort this out once she's awake."

Alice sighed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I sighed. I watched her stroke Bella's brown hair. "And I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"Will you stop that?" she said while furrowing her brows. "Don't apologize to me, because I will never forgive you if Bella doesn't."

"I know," I'll make it up to you both."

"Maybe," she sighed again and stroked Bella's hair. "Never mind," she shook her head.

"I'll get some water from the kitchen," Alice said while resting Bella's head from her lap to the couch. I sat at the end, watching her walk from the couch. Jasper just left to buy some things that Alice gave him. It was past eleven now and Bella was still unconscious. The door quickly swung open and I found Kate rushing in and dropping her things on the coffee table.

"Bella," she ran to Bella's side and stroked Bella's head. "Ohmigosh, I was so worried about her," she turned to me. "What happened?"

"She left dinner early and the next thing we knew, we found her outside the elevator, completely drunk."

"But she's never drunk before," Kate gasped. "What did you do?" she accused me.

"I don't know, okay?" I replied. "Is this entirely my fault?"

"Duh! Obviously," she said. "How can you be so oblivious?" I looked at her, completely speechless and she sighed and shook her head. "Forget it, just help me," she help Bella up and started to unzip the hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I looked away.

"Don't you know anything about helping someone drunk?" She said. "Hurry and help me." I kept my head tilted away. "Don't worry, Edward, we're not going to undress her."

"Hey, Kate,' Alice came in with a large plastic bowl and towels. She hugged Kate lightly. "Sorry for having to call you."

"Don't worry; I was on my way home anyway. It's a good thing you did," she took the towel and soaked it in the water.

"Well?" Alice looked at me. "Don't just stand there and look at us. Do something; this is all your doing really." The phone rang; Alice stood and handed me the towel. "Here, I'll answer the phone."

I took the towel and watched Alice walk away.

"You wanna know something, Edward?" Kate looked at me as I dipped the towel in the water. "It's not so difficult to just ask my friend out."

I kept silent and kept stern. "I mean, she's obviously going to say 'yes', so what's your deal?" She put the towel over Bella's forehead and started removing Bella's shoes. "Are. Are you chickening out?" She suddenly looked up at me. "Are you gay or something?"

"No," I replied and raised my eyebrows.

"Then what's the deal? Is it you girlfriend? Liana? I don't know her so well, though, but if you don't like her anymore or if you're afraid to break up with her, then…"

"What?" I looked at her. She was thinking that Liana was my girlfriend. That's impossible. I've always respected Liana, yes. But I don't fancy her.

"Liana." She said again.

"She's not my girlfriend," I replied while shaking my head.

"But, Bella thinks—"

"What?" I looked at her again. "Does-Does Bella think I'm going out with Liana?"

"Aren't you?" Kate looked shocked. "You did meet up with her, didn't you? A long-distance-relationship sort of thing, I mean."

"Yes, I met up with her. My parents and her mother are all here," I replied. "But how would that even imply that she's my girlfriend? Didn't Alice even tell Bella that she wasn't?"

"Didn't tell who what?" Alice asked as she walked back in the living room. "Hi, Jazzy!" She said as Jasper walked inside with a plastic bag. She ran up to him and squeezed him.

"I thought Liana was Edward's girlfriend," Kate explained. Bella's had it in her mind all this time. She's probably been seeing me as a friend and _only_ a friend. I'm really appalled at the thought of it. "Maybe that's why she's drunk. Probably couldn't handle everything anymore."

"So this is really all Edward's unintentional fault?" Jasper concluded and looked at Alice. "Didn't you clear everything up with Bella?"

"I _did_ tell Bella that she wasn't, but Bella wouldn't listen. Wait… why are you even asking, Edward? It's no big deal, is it?" she smirked while grinning at me.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**

**Review and tell me so that I can squeeze your own ideas in the story. Make me happy and send me your reviews! Oki???  
**

**QUESTION: 1) Scientists have proven that cats have more hair on one side than the other side. Some people believe that when cats lay on their side, they need insulation from the cold on the floor or ground. Which side of the cat has more hair?**

**If that was simple, then you can try this:**

**2) In the olden days, you are a thief charged with treason against that king and sentenced to death. But the king decided to be a little lenient and merciful and lets you choose your own way to die. What way should you choose?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (Edward's waiting :D)  
**

**- Kar :)  
**


	26. Chapter 25: A Good Night

**Gah! I know... it's been too long... I'm really sorry! I got so caught up in school and I only found little time to write. I miss it, too.**

**So I want to apologize for the long wait... and for me [now] saying: This is the last chapter... I just finished it, too; and I was in a rush to post this so forgive me for misspelled words :D**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn: Chapter 25

A Good Night

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly because of the slight headache from last night. I'm not sure what happened. I don't remember anything except leaving the restaurant. I sat up and unwrapped myself from the blanket. I was groggy and frail once I touched my feet to the ground. I hoisted myself up after hearing footsteps.

"Bells!" I heard Kate walk in. She caught me before the floor could and sat me down on my bed. She was holding a basin with water and a towel. I watched her sit next to me while setting the basin aside. "I was so worried."

"Sorry, Kate," I replied while putting my head in my hand.

"What the heck were you doing drinking in a bar?" Kate scolded. "Do you know that I was so worried when Alice told me about it? What were you thinking, Bells?"

Images flashed through my head. One had me holding a glass of Piña Colada and talking to a middle-aged man who was cleaning glasses. Another image was me on the phone, saying something like 'you were never worried about me'. The last one was Edward's face. My eyes looked like they were too sleepy but I felt that I was being carried through the dorms. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ohmy… I got drunk didn't I?" I gasped at Kate. Please tell me this is all a nightmare.

"Took you long enough," Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you decided to waste your time drinking because of the bimbo!"

"I didn't know what I was thinking," I said quietly because I was afraid. Yes, I have just witnessed a furious side of Kate, and it was scary. "I don't know, Kate. I guess I just got jealous when I saw that she was all over him."

"Seriously, Bells," she looked at me with a stern face. It was as stern as the look I usually get from Renee when she catches me doing too much reading. Or the infuriated face Charlie put on when he thought that I had a boyfriend when I was nine. I don't do so well with angry people.

"I mean," I sighed from the exhaustion I was still feeling. "I know that they she has the right to do that since she is his girlfriend and all but—"

"Shut up, Bells!" Kate interjected. I was surprised. "Will you first of all, get a grip and listen to yourself? Aren't you tired of all of this?" I didn't say anything to push it.

"I'm so sorry, Kate," I said quietly. "I solemnly promise never to be drunk again!" I raised my hand.

"I don't care if you get drunk, Bella," she lowered her tone. "You can even go clubbing if you like but please promise me that it won't be about a guy?" she held me hand. "Even if… the guy was Edward." Her expression lightened and she hugged me tightly and I could hear her sniff.

I rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, Kate."

She sighed heavily. "I'm worried about you, Bells", Kate said. "This happened all because of one lousy guy. I don't know if you will agree with me or not but I believe that women should never go this low for man. It's a loss for our own dignity."

"Anyways, I believe I've already given you enough of my mind right now. You have to face Alice in a couple of minutes." She stood from the bed and took the basin with her. "By the way," she turned to me, "You have e-mails from Jess," with that, she walked out of the room. I balanced myself before waking to my laptop.

_BELLS,_

_I cannot believe you! Getting drunk is not worth Edward Cullen. Alice told me all about it this morning. Well… I'm disappointed, I'll tell you that. But get better, okay? And I guess you haven't told Alice about the 'chug-party' drinking you did. You forgot about it, didn't you?_

_- Jess_

Gah! I did forget all about that party. So I guess, this is the second time for me.

"So you were drunk before?" Kate asked after I explained everything to her. "This. Is. Stupid." She shook her head and walked over to the phone. "I hate seeing you like this, Bella. " I watched her turn the phone on loudspeaker. "I'll take care of all this."

There was a few seconds of ringing. "Hello?" I heard the only familiar voice to me.

"Edward, it's me." Kate said bluntly.

"Kate?" he asked, sounding puzzled. He should be since Kate has hardly spoken to him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Listen, I was wondering if you could take Bella out to dinner tonight since she's too shy to ask you herself." No. I cannot believe Kate was being too frank with him. I felt my cheeks flush into a deep red. I can't just interrogate, Kate knew that.

This feels awkward.

"Sure," I heard Edward reply casually. I could see the proud look on Kate's face as she grinned widely.

Kate then hung up the phone. "Kate, are you crazy?" More importantly, is Edward himself crazy? I looked at my probably-deranged friend who I was bickering with.

"No, Bella," she said and looked at me. "I only care about you and if you do, too, then you'd better get all that homework done before tonight."

"No. No!" I sighed while shaking my head. "You guy are messing with me, aren't you? Okay, where's the video camera?" I looked around the room for any sign of a red light. "You can come out now, Alice," I chuckled.

"It's no game, Bella. Will you just stop hesitating because we both know that you really do wanna go with Edward tonight? Because I know he wants to go out with _you_, Bella. You may not see it because you feel the exact same way, but I can." I watched Kate tap on her phone. "Alice should be able to help."

"My insides are churning," I said under my breath and pressed redial on the telephone.

"Hello?" I heard a velvet voice answer.

"Edward? It's Bella."

"Oh, yes, Bella. I was just about to call you on your phone… to ask whether you'd be fine with seven tonight?" I heard his hopeful tone.

"Tonight?" I said with my throat dry. No. I can't go out with Edward… because… well because, it doesn't seem to be right. Uhm… maybe he'll believe me when I say I'm busy, or I could tell him that I promised to spend the night in a friend's room. "Sure," is what I said instead. Wow, smooth, Bella. Smooth.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight _my Bella_." My Bella—I heard from his voice which instantly, and cheekily , made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I-I'll see you t-tonight, Edward," I managed to embarrass myself at a minimum level. Who am I again? Nah, I'm not that low but I feel like some boy-crazy preteen squealing for being given a complement by Edward the-one-I've-been-in-love-with-for-a-long-time Cullen. But he dazzled me enough to make me stutter my words and maybe even slur them sometimes. I heard a faint chuckle.

*:o:*

"So what made you decide to go out with me tonight?" I said, trying to sound casual. Well, we're here, at the park… walking… with about six people around… and the sky is really dark… yeah, yeah. Forget the park, there's someone who's actually looking at me like I'm delusional. I raised an eyebrow, to make me seem less awkward.

"I don't know," he said while taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I just miss getting off work."

"Oh," I replied and giving him a small, fake grin.

"What about you? I thought for sure you would think I was messing around," he eyed me.

"Yeah," I replied and rolled my eyes to him but he looked really busy inside his head.

"I wanted to tell you something," his tone seemed to drop I fell silent, clearly paying close attention. "Would…," he paused. "I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to make it sound a little less… too much?" he uncertainly said

"I'll narrow it down for you if you like," I told him.

"We both need time," he breathed and then looked at me. I felt surprised; I guess I have a hint of what he was talking about. "I'll make this as short and concise as I can. Two years ago, I stopped seeing you and until today, I want to say that I have always wanted to be with you. I didn't want to leave you.

"But I guess I made a stupid decision two years ago," he nodded his head a few times. "A very dumb one."

"It's okay, Ed—" I replied while trying to forget about it.

"I know your forgive me," he suddenly replied. "I want to ask something else of you, Bella." He stepped a few inches closer to me but I kept a disheveled and confused expression on. His face scrunched up in a cute way and then it softened.

"What did Alice and Rose say to you?" I eyed him.

"It's more of what you said last night," he grinned. Uh-oh, I told myself. What exactly did I blurt out anyway? I couldn't have said… maybe I said it another way… or not…

"What?" I asked

"You said," he replied. "I never cared. Then Kate told me you think Liana's my girlfriend. She isn't, Bella."

A lot of things are definitely cliché for me right now. But this wouldn't be cliché for me. Edward's face inched closer to mine and I felt his hand hold mine.

"Ed—" my throat went try once his face's proximity to mine was only a few inches, making me feel giddy and wanting to squeal at the same time. He obviously had the same effect on me as he did years ago.

"What are—" my eyes were popping up once he crashed his lips to mine and his hands were holding mine gently. My lips moved in sync with his—talk about obvious desperation and obsession. I'm probably being too obvious but the heck with it. I am obviously not in my normal state right now.

After a few seconds, Edward pulled away and awkward me couldn't help but show how… overwhelming… it was? His face didn't move too far away though. In a few seconds, we were kissing again. "What…are…we… doing?"

"Stay like this a little longer," he said without losing contact with my lips. We kept going until he suddenly pulled away and shook his head with a grin. "Sorry."

"Why?" I said without thought

He smiled a bit and grinned down. "I should be doing this right? Or… did it seem right?" he said

"What's wrong with this?" I looked at him already feeling like I'm jumping inside.

"First," he flashed a crooked smile. "wouldn't it mean nothing without words?"

"You me _talk_?"

"We both know what I mean, Bella."

I'm not much of an idiot not to know what he actually wants me to say.

"We both agree with it, I'm sure?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders

"Should I start it?" he grinned closely.

I shook my head and whispered, "I love you," softly with a goofy grin on my face.

"I'm sorry?" he said, still grinning. "I didn't quiet catch that."

"I love you, okay?" I said while getting into a small fit. "I'm still in love with you, Edward." I said loud and clear. It would probably be much easier if he kissed me already.

"I love you, too," he said and leaned hi face to mine. His hand moved to my nape nudging my head lowed and I felt him kiss my forehead. Fairy tales stink in this scene. Okay, not exactly fairy tales, but reality is definitely better now.

I looked at him, seriously… Alice can kiss me on the forehead if she wanted to. His hand left my nape and held my hand, rubbing circles as he pulled me toward the exit of the park.

"Where are we going?"

"The date I promised isn't over yet," he replied.

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes at him.

*:o:*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Good to know someone finally knocked some sense into her head," Rose said as she nudged me while Kate laughed.

We were hanging out on the couch and it's past eleven, too.

"So wait…" Alice said. "who initiated it?"

"He did, I think," I replied.

"Then?" Rose said with crossed arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"They kissed," Kate simply said. "Enough said." I watched them from the bean bag chair I was sitting on.

"So he said it then?" Alice looked at me.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading back?"—but none of them were paying attention

"Said what?" Rose asked

"You know… those 3 worlds he said to Bella before," Alice looked at me knowingly.

"Huh—ooooh!" Kate said. "Bella left that small but necessary detail out!"

"Well?"

"He did," I said idly.

"Then? Then? Then?" Alice stood from where she was and walked to my side. "What did you say?"

"I said _ditto_," I told them.

"Your unbelievable, Bella!" Rose laughed. "_Ditto_ is not romantic at all!"

"Hey, at least it wasn't something overly cheesy like what Emmett uses on you, Rose," Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked

"He uses pick-up lines," Kate interjected. "Very corny pick-up lines."

"They're not! Corny, but still cute." Rose defended

"Oh?" Alice said with a questioning look. "Baby, did you fart?" Alice made her voice low to imitate Emmett. "'Cuz you blow me away!" she and Kate said in unison.

Kate suddenly burst into laughter. "That's insane. How does someone find that cute?"

"It isn't so bad," I replied.

"You haven't been with his the past few hours because you were out on a fabulous date," Kate added.

"There's another one," Alice said. "Math is useless"

"Why?" Kate joined along

"Because I can't calculate my love—"

"for you!" Kate connected

"Then, Jazzy said," Alice giggled. "You can't calculate at all, bro. So math really is useless." They continued to laugh.

"Fine, make fun of him," Rose pouted. "But it just shows you don't appreciate, or for another fact, understand love! Right, Bella?"

"I don't know, you guys," I walked to my bedroom. "I'm really tired so I'll go get some sleep!" I walked to the bedroom.

"Night!" Kate called out.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Rose added and I could hear Alice say "_corny!_" in the background.

"Bella! G' night! Let Edward bite!" I shook my head and headed to my bed. Alice.

"What—" I heard Rose's faint voice

"The…" Kate said.

"What? It's cute 'cuz Jazzy uses it on me all the time!"

"Yuck!" Kate and Rose said, sounding completely disgusted.

But, aside from all this, it really is a good night, isn't it?

FIN

* * *

**So... that's it... Thank you for reading! Really, it means a lot that you guys take time to read this fic that seems so cliche to me right now... but it was fun.**

**I'll be starting a new story sometime this year... so I hope you guys look out for it when it gets out.**

**And if you haven't read "If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh" by carmelinagunn and it's sequel, "More, More, More"... PLEASE do! It's my perfect little escape... It's really great story and I'm addicted to it, too.**

**THANK YOU again! Leave a review, ok? I love how you minds work!**

**Luv yous!**

**-Kar**


	27. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Eluuuuuuuu, my friends!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for all the alerts I got on adding D&D to your favorites. This story wasn't well planned out but I guess it did turn out okay.**

**I'm working on a new story right now… I just started actually. But I'll be posting soon, depending on when I can actually have it done. The plot's nearly done, too. Keep up with the reviews. And keep reading carmelinagunn's stories—'Zip up your love' I love that line :))**

**-Kar**


	28. For You

**Hi! I'm going to put up a teaser from my new fic called "If Everything was a Piece of Cake" so you guys can find out about it here… It'll be easier for you guys :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews from Dusk and Dawn. I didn't expect you guys to have it on your favorites.**

**I've switched my user name to floatingonfrapp, by the way.

* * *

**

If Everything was a Piece of Cake

Prologue

**EPOV**

I heard barking after I realized that something hit my feet. I turned to see a small white dog with thick fur. It kept barking while I tried backing away. I wasn't terrified or something since it was just a baby, hardly reached by knees. It's bark was high and pitchy. I continued backing away and the dog started to growl.

"Ah!" I heard after I bumped something again. I turned to see the brown-eyed girl crutching a ramekin, but losing her balance. I caught her from behind but the ramekin fell along with the spoon.

"Sorry," I told her while picking the ramekin and spoon up, the crème brulee was all over the ground.

"No worries," she grinned. "uh?"

"I'm Edward," I added.

"Hi," she smiled again. "I'm Isabella but everyone just calls me Bella." I kept looking at her beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Eddie!"Emmett came running towards our direction after I poked my head out. "Dude!" he came close. "Where have you been—ooh," he said after he saw I was eating.

"What is that!?" Emmett gasped.

"Hi to you, too," I replied

"Crème brulee," Jasper said when he got here. "Who's she?" Jasper asked.

"Hi," Bella smiled and waved. "I'm Bella"

"Hey," Emmett squeezed her into a hug. "I'm the E-man." I heard Bella start to gasp for air.

"Emmett," I shook my head. "She's being strangled."

"I'm sorry," he apologized after letting her stand on her feet.

"It's okay," she said.

"Oh," Emmett remembered, "This is our brother, Jasper."

"Hi, Jasper"

"Hey, Bella"

* * *

**BPOV **(months later)

"Your face," his serious face broke to a smile. "Are you," he raised his head. "Are you blushing?"

I sat silent and surprised with what he said. Is that pretty obvious? I honestly don't know why I'm blushing in the first place.

"I'm joking," he turned his head to me and smirked.

"Bella," he sighed but his eyes were looking distant.

"Just say it Edward." I encouraged. He was still silent and distant.

"You're moving away, aren't you?" I felt tears start to well up. My best friend nodded his head.

* * *

**Well, that was just from the prologue. I hope you guys continue to support it as much as you did for D&D. I have no goal for it yet, just hoping that you'd love it as much as I do whenever I write it. ^_^**

**Original IEWAPOC summary:**

Bella heads to LA to study culinary. It's been eight years since she last saw Edward, her best friend, and seven years since she last heard from him. She meets Alice and Rose who are looking for a potential flatmate and Emmett and Jasper who have a mystery brother. Both Emmett and Jasper could never seem to tell the resemblance between 'Bella now' and 'Bella eight years ago'. And who's this mystery brother she has yet to meet? And what the heck is 'tanya time'? Love wouldn't be as much fun if everything was a piece of cake, now would it?

**And thanks to those who have read my Christmas oneshot. All of you are incredible. :D**

**- Kar**


	29. more

Hey guys.

I wanted to thank everyone who's supported this story. I've been on hiatus for a while because I've been working hard on photography, one of my passions. I'm an aspiring photographer and getting a good camera is a huge dream. I'm trying to win a professional (dslr) camera from a contest (in facebook). I hope you guys can give some support and maybe be able to tell others about my entry as well.

The link is in my profile. Hope you have time to check it out. Thank you :)

Karen


End file.
